Soul Mates
by writermeAL
Summary: Ten years ago they parted ways on unhappy notes ie. a nasty break-up. But life went on, though they can never forget what happened. So now ten years later fate brings them together again, but they're unable to recognize the other. A romance begins to brew again, but what if a memory stands in their way?
1. Lighthouse Book Cafe

**Introduction:  
********According to Greek Mythology, the first humans were created with 4 arms, legs, and eyes, and 2 noses and mouths. Afraid of their power, Zeus split them in half, leaving them to find the other half of themselves. These people are called our soul mates.**

"And what will you have, miss?" the person behind the counter asked.

"Um, I'll have my usual flat white espresso," Ally replied as she got out her wallet to pay.

"Sure that'd be $5.64."

"Here and keep the change," Ally said as she took out six dollar bills.

"Thank you. Your order will be right out." The guy turned his back and started to prepare her drink.

Ally turned and scanned the small café for a seat. Yes! Her favorite spot was still vacant. She hurriedly walked to the small table and the comfy low armchair that sat waiting by the glass window. It was a bit chilly, but what do expect from autumn Vermont weather? And it was just the right type of mood to work on her story.

She sat down, and pulled out her private book and a laptop. While she fired up her computer, she opened her book, flipping through its pages looking for the idea she had jotted down earlier.

On her laptop, she pulled up the so-far saved document, but as far as she got was finishing to introduction. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. But the story got underway only last night and she loved this café because of its atmosphere.

This was Lighthouse Book Café. It had one separating wall as a double bookshelf. It was brimming full of books on either side and you could read any book to your pleasure. Plus the people here, both customers and employees were so nice. It just had this eerie feeling, but in a good way. A chilly vibe that makes you tingle in excitement. It has this calming persona that you couldn't miss. It's just so peaceful.

She was a regular here. So she knew some of the people that would always come by.

For example there was May Leandro. She was an old Spanish lady. She stooped down because of old age, but a charming personality. She could string any type of convincing story before any thoughts in your head would appear. She sometimes had her already grown grandson, Brady Nickleson accompany her, much to his dislike.

Then there was hunky Thomas Hylton. Tall, masculine, dark haired guy, he was every girl's dream. He was the guy with the super rip motorcycle. He had girls fawning over him, all the time, everyday. Though he portrays himself as the bad boy of the century his most deepest, darkest secret was that he was and always will be momma's boy.

Next there's Allyssa Dawson. She was a Yale graduate majoring in English literature. She was vertically challenged, as she likes to say it. She's bookish, quiet, but sincere. She's an author but has a part time journalist job and a small editorial gig going on. She had silky smooth dark brown hair. No more highlights, those were gone when her high school days were over. The occasional guy would try to hit on her, but she wouldn't let anyone break her, yet. But what people don't know is that she holds a secret past. It's not that bad, but she'd rather not talk about it. In fact she seemed to have forgotten any memory of it, but it was still lurking in the back of her head.

She was lost in thought, tucked away in her storyland, when someone spoke. "Your drink Miss." The guy was back, with her drink.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Thanks," she replied.

"Anytime," he charmed her with his most dazzling smile. "A hot drink for a hot girl."

She looked at him sweetly, and what came was exactly his expected response. "What's your name?"

"Dallas." He was now smiling, wanting this conversation to never end.

"Dallas, if you don't want to be covered in this hot girl's hot drink, I suggest you get away as fast as possible." And she still has the smile on her face.

He looked shock and scandalized. He shot her a glare and backed away as fast as he could.

That was the thing about Ally Dawson. Sure she was nice, neat and very responsible she had a bad side that she was careful not to let out. But it sometimes got the best of her. But it just infuriate her that guys could be so... imbecile. No, not the word, so intrusive and not respectful at all. That's why she's rejected every guy that came up to her. They were just hitting on her, not the proper way, she wanted. You see, she's a classic romantic and the only guy she'll fall for is a classic romantic, too.

So now that she didn't have any distractions she begins on her story telling.

* * *

_Our story begins several years ago in a small town of Pierson Clark, Missouri*****. It was a quite humble town. This is one of those close knit towns where everybody knew each one's story and personal problems. If you had a secret the whole town knew. So you couldn't really hide anything, even your face._

_This story is centered around a shy insecure girl by the name of Halle Aaron. She was a small skinny girl of age sixteen._

_"Halle, dear. Wake up!" her mom called from the kitchen._

_She stirred in her sleep and looked at her bedside clock. It was nearing 7:30. Oh shit! she thought. I'd better hurry if I don't want to be late for the first day of school. She jumped out of bed and ran to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later she was rushing through the kitchen with a bag hung loose on one shoulder with a half-tied shoe on one of her feet. "Bye mom! I'll see you later. Where's dad?" she rushed._

_Her mom gave a quick hug and replied, "He's at the store. It's the start of school year so he's busy."_

_"Oh, well I have to get going," she stated as she ran out the door._

_"Have a great day, honey!" her mom called after her._

_Halle ran the school all the way, but it was only a few blocks away. Before she entered the doors she straightened her outfit and strode right in, with as much confidence she could muster._

_"Hey Natalia," Halle called to her best friend._

_"Hey Girl! Ready for Junior year?" she exclaimed._

_Halle laughed. "Of course I am! New clothes, new shoes, new teachers, new boys well... maybe they improved over the summer!"_

_And they both laughed at that inward joke._

* * *

By now, Ally's espresso was halfway drained. _So far so good_, she thought. This was going to be her first romance novel and it was going to be great. Well it needed to be great, anyway.

She was about to sink into storyland, when someone interrupted her train of thought.

"Excuse me." She looked up to a tall blonde guy's face. "Do you mind if I take the chair opposing you? It's kinda full in here."

She looked around. "You've got to be kidding me." She gestured to the whole shop. "This place is like empty."

"I know." He smiled. "It was just an excuse to sit next to you."

"Well it doesn't work if the shop is empty," she retorted.

"I know that."

"Yeah, right," she mumbled.

"So can I sit?" he asked cautiously.

Apparently Dallas had heard most of their conversation because he called out, "I'd be careful if I were you! She's feisty one, that is!"

The blonde turned back to her. "I'll take my chances."

Oh, so you want to play that game, Ally thought. Well Game On! "Oh, if you must. Have a seat." She gestured flourishingly to the seat opposite of her. Then she shot back a glare at Dallas who was flabbergasted because she had rejected him. And who would reject Dallas Centineo? One and only Ally Dawson.

***Not an actual place, I think.**

**A/N: So how do you guys like the story so far. It's kinda slow in the beginning but when that memory of hers starts to stir in her head, causes major drama! Review, follow, favorite?**


	2. Over Some Coffee

**Chapter Two**

He sat down and took a sip of his coffee, or that's what it seemed like.

"So..." Ally began cautiously.

"Well," he interrupted. "I'm going to go grab a book." He pointed to the bookshelf, then stood up and made his way over.

While he was looking over the books with a semi interested mind, Ally was deep in thought about this guy.

_First of all, he's rude. He just interrupted while I was talking! Then he uses an excuse that clearly doesn't work! And boy he is cute, though. Stop it, Ally! Don't let a guy break down your walls. Remember Junior Year? Yeah. With that guy Dustin or Justin? Oh! That's perfect I'll use that name Justin in the story. Justin and Halle. Okay, back to that guy. I should really find out his name. But even though he's a guy there's something about him. Ya know? Somehow he's different than most other guys. And I sense something familiar about him. It seems like I met him before, did I? Hm, I'll ask him_, she thought.

Meanwhile Austin was roaming though the romance novels. Yeah a brawny ice hockey player like him, reading a romance novel. But it's true. Horror movies scare him, but he is always up for a good romance movie or book. There's something about the love, heartaches, the passion, and all that sappy stuff.

He was running his hands over the books when one catches his eyes. It was titled _The Notebook _by Nicholas Sparks. He's read other books by the same author and they were good. But he never had the chance to read this. Greatly intrigued he grabs the book and walks back to the girl.

She was immersed in her computer again. _Well, I probably should leave her alone_, he thought. So he sat back down and got reading.

And he was right to leave her alone because she was in Pierson Clark, Missouri with Halle and Natalia on their first day of school.

* * *

_It was lunch time, but they both weren't hungry so they decided to walk around the campus to their favorite hangout which had been theirs for the past couple years. This hangout place of theirs was special. It was where they first met and where did it turn out? A great best friendship. _

_"So what are you most excited about this new school year?" Halle asked her best friend._

_"Well if there is some one cute boys around, I'm most excited to meet them," she joked._

_"Come on! You know what I mean!" Halle whined._

_"Fine. I'm glad that I got to drop US History, because that class and I won't ever work out," she replied. "How about you?"_

_"Glad I don't have to take Drama anymore. Man that was a nightmare. I can sing onstage but acting as someone else is just not my thing."_

_"But hey, do you still have that Major crush on Justin Archuleta?" _

_"Natalia?!"_

_"What? It's not my fault for being curious!" Natalia replied cheekily._

_"Nat!"_

_"What? It's just my best friend's failing love life!"_

_"Please stop," Halle begged._

_"No. And you know better. I need to know," she emphasized._

_Halle sighed. There was no escaping Natalia when she was determined. "Okay! I'll tell but I got to go!" Halle ran and she knew her best friend was up for the chase. _

_"You're going to get it Hal!" Natalia shouted._

_Halle ran. Legs pumping. Hair flying. Heart beating. Arms failing. There was no stopping her. Maybe except a person. She ran right into someone taller, blonder, and more muscular. Luckily he didn't fall or it'd been awkward, but she ran right into his arms and it was still awkward._

_"Whoa! Slow down, girl!" a deep voice said._

_"Sor... Sorry," she stammered. And she looked up. Her worst nightmare had come true! It was Justin Archuleta. Her biggest crush._

_"It's okay. Sooner or later you were going to fall and better in my arms than the ground," he said, quite smoothly._

_She blushed._

* * *

"I'm liking this Justin character," someone commented beside Ally.

She gasped to find the blonde guy looking at her computer, reading. HER STORY! She quickly slammed the computer shut. "What are you doing?!"

He pointed to her computer. "I _was_ reading a great story."

She blushed. "You think it's great?"

"So far," he commented and she swatted his arm.

Wait why is she doing that? She's blushing? She's swatting a guy's arm? That's unusual even for Ally Dawson.

"Why don't you go back to your seat?" she asked rather pointedly with a very, very straight face.

"Sheesh! Someone's cranky." But he did go to his chair and took another swig of his drink.

"I'm not cranky!" Wow, what was this guy doing to her? She doesn't normally do things like that! "And I'm an author so this is my newest story in the works."

"Oh, so you're a writer?"

Ally nods.

"Well I'm a professional hockey player for the Colorado Avalanche team*****," he introduced.

"Wait did you say Colorado?"

He nods. "Yeah, why?"

"If you play and probably live in Colorado what are you doing here in Vermont? Isn't it hockey season? But sorry I don't know anything about hockey," she hurried.

"It's fine. And I'm off for the season. My leg was sprained last week and I have a few broken bones in my left arm," he explained.

"Ouch!" She flinched thinking of those injuries. "But why Vermont? Does your family live here?"

"No. They live in Miami, but I heard news that my long lost love is here."

"Wow. In search of true love. That is so romantic," Ally gushed. "But I'm from Miami, too. So what's this girl's special name?"

"That's the thing. All I remember of her is her soft brown hair with blonde highlights and that she left in high school."

"Man, that's too bad. But good luck in your search," she said.

"Thanks," he returned. "But enough about me. What about you?"

"Wait, wait. What's your name first? Then I'll talk about me."

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon." He held out his hand and he could see Dallas giving him a very stern look.

She shook his hand. "I'm Ally Dawson. It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Moon."

"Oh, don't call me mister. It sounds old. Call me Austin."

"Okay... Austin," she said, testing his name. It just rolls off her tongue. That's nice. Whoa! Wait! What is she thinking!? "What do you want to know?"

"Well what college did you go to?" he questioned.

"Yale," she simply replied before taking yet another small sip of her espresso that had gone cold.

"Yale?" he hooted. "What is a Yale graduate doing in a dingy café in Vermont?"

"Hey! This is my favorite place in the world! And it's not dingy. It's the Lighthouse Book Café."

"Okay, when you're done expressing your love for this café, aren't you going to answer my question?"

She rolled her eyes. Wow, this boy is just too cocky with an enormous ego. "As I said I'm an author, as well as an editor and a journalist."

"Okay, so what story are you working on?" Austin continued further.

"I call it Chance Meetings. And it's a sad yet romantic story about Halle and Justin. And how they are reunited ten years later."

"Seems interesting. I'll be the first to read it, am I?"

Yep. Super sized ego. "Yes. And I've been meaning to ask. Do I know you?"

He clapped. "So you do watch hockey! You've seen me play right? My sick moves. Am I right?"

"No," she countered. "I remember you from somewhere else. Like a distant memory. Are you sure we haven't met before?"

He smirked but replied with a snide comment. "Maybe in an alternate universe."

Wow! Can you believe the nerve of this guy! But then she spotted the book he was supposedly reading. "So if you're a hockey player, why do you read romance novels?"

He reddened in the face. She got him good. "Well... you see... I... Fine, I absolutely love romance."

"Awww, Austy lurves romance!" she cooed. Again, really? Baby talk? To a guy? Ally you need to get yourself in line!

"Yeah, yeah. But I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around." He stood up.

She waved. "Yeah, maybe."

"Mh-hm. Vermont is not that big of a state so I'll catch you later, Ally."

"Bye, Austin." When he left, Ally sighed contentedly. What was with her today? But then something about her and that guy clicked! Like they were made for each other! Like they were supposed to meet according to fate! Whoa! Ally, slow down. You just met the guy.

But she couldn't help but feel completely smitten by Austin Moon._ Hm, when will I see him again?_

But soon she drifted away from her day-dreams to her story land.

***This is a real team, but I know nothing about hockey so I don't know if they're a college team or a professional one. But Ross was from Colorado and he said he'd be a hockey player if he wasn't an actor so I'd have Austin have his dream career.**

**A/N: Review, follow, favorite?**


	3. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

**Chapter 3**

Ally sighed and decided it was time to go home. It was nearly dark out and it would soon be night.

She did live away from her parents in Vermont. She left in high school because... of particular reasons and her parents had accepted her decision. So they had let her go to Vermont and live with her aunt to finish high school, then to college. That was they're one condition: college. And she did and after finishing college she went back to Vermont. Not Miami and never in her opinion because of the memories. So back in Vermont she was able to find a steady job and get a small place of her own. She didn't live in riches like others or rags, just... in between. And she was happy.

But her failing love life was her setback. Even though guys swoon over her and because they don't woo her "correctly" she does have another reason. Only she knows, though and one other. But it's been years since they've talked. Ten years actually. But today changed that, though no one knows but you, reader.

She pulled into the parking garage and turned the car engine off. She grabbed her purse and her laptop inside it's cover. The car door slammed and with a slight struggle she got the jingling keys fished out of her pockets. A flip of the switch and her darkened apartment was bathed in light. It was small but pretty lavish due to her dirty rich aunt that lived several minutes away.

It was a pretty dismal life for her. She dropped her items onto the kitchen counter top and walked to the refrigerator taking out a plate of leftovers. While it reheated she walked to her bedroom and changed into her pj's. Taking the food she walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"So in sports, Colorado Avalanche center Austin Moon is off for the season due to injuries. But we all wonder how the team will play the season without their top player on the ice. We had an interview with coach Mr. Mark Lynch*** **on his take," the newscaster said.

The screen flickered to a new shot of a middle aged man talking. "While it is sad Austin cannot be here with us this season we have been training to have a tighter defense and a more seamless front."

_Austin_, she thought._ Austin Moon. A brawny macho ice hockey player. Reading a romance novel. Showing a flirty yet sensitive side. Austin Moon you cease to amaze me. Austin had many sides to him. He was caring yet still the typical boy._

And still there was that itching feeling in the back of her head that she knew him. Ignoring the thought she pulled her computer closer to her and started typing with a renewed inspiration._ Austin Moon you are my new muse._ So she incorporated Austin's round characteristics into Justin's with a slight twist.

* * *

_After that incredibly humiliating incident with Justin, Halle couldn't take her mind off of him. Sure she had a crush on him, but now it had escalated to something more._

_"Hello, Hal! Are you in there?" her best friend waved a hand over Hal's face who was dreamy looking up at the cafeteria ceiling._

_"So he does know I exist," she sighed happily._

_"Hal! Come on. It was a day ago and you possibly can't think the school's A-list will soon start going out with commoners like us. Middle people! If that happens the world will have ended before it will," Natalia complained._

_"But he talked to me and said that I -"_

_But she was soon cut off by her friend who was disliking the situation more than ever. "Hal! Halle!"_

_"Huh? What? What'd I miss?" she looked wildly around being awakened from dream land._

_"Oh, thank goodness you're back. But we've got work to do," Natalia pointed to a binder and a textbook that both lay open._

_"But it's still the beginning of the school year. Chillax," Halle laughed._

_"Chillax?!" Natalia looked at her best friend. This was most unusual since Halle was a goody-two shoes who even did school work in the summer to get ahead of class! And just by that her friend was slowing slipping away._

_"Hey girls," a deep voice said. "Hope I wasn't interrupting something."_

_Both girls snapped their heads to the voice to see Justin. Natalia scowled and Halle stared._

_"Um, no, no of course not!" Halle stuttered causing Natalia to roll her eyes and look away, tying her best to pretend this wasn't happening._

_"Here," Justin said placing a plate of cakes in front of Halle. "I snagged the last one for you."_

_Halle thanked him and Natalia scoffed. Typical. Then he'll just dump my friend. But I must get him out of her mind first, Natalia thought._

* * *

_Hm, so good so far,_ Ally thought. She lay back on the sofa thinking of more ideas before the romance brewed. But soon she was asleep not seeing the new email alerts. She soon drifted off not to dreamland, but on memory lane.

-Flashback-

"Hey Ally," Trish called.

"Hey Trish," she greeted back.

"Ready for Junior Year?" Trish asked.

"Hell yeah! I heard there's this new teacher who teaches history. I hope she will be just as good as Mr. Baker."

"Oh, Ally. Mr. Baker was such a bore. More than half the students for the entire year got caught up on their sleep thanks to him!" her Latina friend argued.

Ally scoffed. "But hey there's this ne-"

Trish cut her off. "So how are you and Austin?"

"Trish," Ally warned testily.

"Oh come on! You've liked him since elementary when you guys had to dance. You know the perfect person is closer than you think."

"That was pretty magical," Ally said dreamlike, obviously in la-la land. "So how are you and Dez?" Ally asked cheekily.

"Um," Trish looked around. "Gotta go!"

Ally just smiled and started to make her way to class.

-End of Flashback-

Ally awoke in a sudden start. So that was the name, Dustin! She thought hard about the memory. _Much closer than you think, Trish had said. _

Trish her best friend since they were little. They haven't been in contact after Junior Year, but Ally sure did miss her. Her cheeky replies, bossy attitude, weird gimmicks, and odd jobs. What's not to like about Trish? Sure she was loud and notorious, she was caring too. You just had to let her open up.

And that Dustin guy. The name she was dying to remember. But she didn't know she got the name wrong. He was much full of life but after that school year was over, she hated him, but could never have the heart to get over him. But she'd never forgive him.

She got up and got ready for the day since she had a meeting with a client about their new book.

* * *

Austin couldn't sleep the night when he met Ally. His mind was so full of her. Her gracious smile. Her cute laugh. Her full red lips. Her large melting brown doe eyes. Her long luscious hair that flowed down like a waterfall.

He shook his head, needing not wanting to get her off his mind. He had a job to do. To get his long lost love back.

He remembered everything about her. Her brown hair like Ally's but it melted into blonde highlights. Her large brown eyes like Ally's. Her charming personality like Ally's. He was her everything and she was all he needed. But it was all a lie. He had let her down, when she fully trusted him. And she couldn't face him after that so she left and he never heard from her again.

He remembered everything about her and their story, but not her name. I know, he's a hopeless romantic but to forget her name was the biggest mistake he's made. If he hadn't she'd probably been in her arms by now. He'd apologize and say sorry and make her listen to the entire story according to his views. She was pretty understanding so she'd probably forgive him.

He finally got some sleep after replaying what her best friend Trish had said when they found out that she had left.

-Flashback-

"Come on Austin, cheer up," Trish soothed.

"I did wrong. I know. Why'd I have to do that," Austin wailed.

"Don't worry buddy. She'll come back," Dez said.

Austin looked up. "You think so."

Dez looked uncertain but replied. "I know so."

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "She'll come back. And plus the perfect girl is much closer than you think. She might just be around the corner."

Austin nodded. Knowing his friend's words too good to be true, but believing anyway.

-End of Flashback-

_Yeah_, he thought._ I'll find her. And I never know. She might just be closer than I think. She's close by, __I know it._

And so he got up and made preparations to where he might find her. After a swift breakfast and a shower, he closed the apartment door with a slam. He was renting here for the year, since he'd figure that he might be here a while. He was walking down the hall, hands in his pockets, and spirits down when...

... When he saw her.

***Ross's dad. but we all know that.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I loved the comments and feedback. And I just love cliffhangers. Don't you?**

**Review, follow, favorite?**


	4. I Can't Find You

**Chapter 4**

And so he got up and made preparations to where he might find her. After a swift breakfast and a shower, he closed the apartment door with a slam. He was renting here for the year, since he'd figure that he might be here a while. He was walking down the hall, hands in his pockets, and spirits down when...

... When he saw her.

* * *

_Wow, I never knew Trish was physic_, he thought amused._ But no way that is her. I mean she's too tall. She had a small frame that could fit right with me. But I've got to find out if she is the one._

She was just come out of her apartment, with a small briefcase and a purse. She was in a hurry, he could tell, by her fast strides. He ran after her, but she was too far and too quick. She was already in her car and was driving away. She was in a red Chevy Corvette. Man that girl is fast.

He had been running down the hall and he now noticed that he was in front of her apartment that she had come rushing out of. He looked at the apartment number and made sure to memorize it and he even took a picture and wrote a note on his phone.

He went down to his own car and drove into town. He's start there, maybe asking people. He thought about the girl he was missing. She was perfect, flawless in any way, until he... until he broke her. He thought about all the times and dates they'd share. She was so sweet and he was just... happy. That year had been his best, even better than getting signed to his favorite hockey team.

His mind brought back the memory when he had first started getting closer to.

-Flashback-

She was walking down the hall, in her perfect little walk. She wasn't a popular so she was walking with her head bowed since this hall was Pop. Hall as most of the school's population said. This was the popular kids and bullies hang out. And since he was school's Mr. Popular this was also his hangout.

People ran past, shouts echoed through the halls and locker doors slammed, but all he noticed was her. She didn't notice it, but she was a beauty inside and out. And yes, Bad Boy Mr. Popular Austin Moon seems to be crushing that dorky quiet goody two shoes girl.

Suddenly a guy shoved the books she was carrying to the ground, laughs in her face and runs still laughing. Meanwhile she did nothing. She just stood there and looked straight ahead while he was doing all that. When he was gone, she squatted and started to pick up her fallen books and papers. Austin just gritted his teeth at the sight, but he couldn't help but feel sorry. So he went up to her and helped her.

"Thank you," she muttered, not looking his way.

_Must be scared_, he thought. "It's no problem."

"But why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Because I've seen you around and you always do nice things for people." Yeah he's seen her and she just helps people and she doesn't ask anything in return. "And it's time someone return the favor," he continued.

He even helped her up and she mutter another "Thank You," before leaving, but he could have sworn he saw a smile.

-End of Flashback-

There everything started. They started to get closer and it soon become a friendship before a relationship then to ex's.

Austin sighed and shook his head at the memory. He parked near a local bar and saw one large guy in a large black leather jacket on his rip motorcycle with a girl draped over him.

_Urgh, that's disgusting. And in broad daylight_, Austin thought. But he went up to them to ask anyway.

"Excuse me sir?" he started, slowly.

He looked at him. "It's Tom. Or Thomas Hylton."

Austin nodded. "Yes, Mr. Hylton. Um, where you here ten years ago?"

Thomas looked at him weirdly. Then realization flashed through his eyes. "Austin?! As in Austin Moon?! The hockey player?!"

Austin smiled. _Finally! Someone notices me_. "Yes, sir. That's me. Can you please answer the question?"

Thomas nodded. "Been here ever since. I grew up here, my hometown."

"Great!" Austin smiled. "So about ten years ago, did you see a brunette girl with blonde highlights come through here to finish high school?"

"Sure fact I did. I was her classmate. I tried to go out with her, turned me down flat," he remembered.

Austin was now smiling, loving where this was going. He was close to finding her, he knew it. "So what happened?"

"Well," he stroking his chin, trying to remember. "After high school she went to college, some Ivy League school and I don't know if she came back."

"Thanks anyway," Austin thanked and started his way to his car.

"Hey! Moon! I helped you, can you get me rink side tickets to your team's games?" Thomas called after.

Austin rolled his eyes, but gave him several tickets for a few games. He always carried in his pockets, if by chance, people noticed him and asked.

After asking tens of tons of people around town and getting no further results he was done. It was afternoon by now, so he decided to go to Lighthouse Book Café and maybe see Ally. But do his distaste she wasn't there. So he just ordered a cold drink of orange juice since he was sweating from the running around he was forced to do.

After today, all he secured but not really, that she could have finished her high school here. _Urgh! Where do I go from here?_ He could have used a picture, but he didn't. It's not that they didn't take pictures, in fact there were hundreds, but they were gone and they weren't backed up. It was all in a photo scrapbook of them, in his room, but something tragic happened.

-Flashback-

One night during the summer, when she had left, his family was out for dinner and a moive. When they had returned home, their home was ablaze and firefighters and first responders around it.

His first thought was, _No! The scrapbook! I can't lose that!_

So without thinking he ran, ignoring his parents shouts; past the police officers, past the firefighters that were battling the blaze, and into the house. It started, clearly in the kitchen, but without a glance back he dashed up the stairs that were hot in temperature. There was so much smoke and fire. He jumped the last couple steps and was on the second landing. Good thing he jumped because the stairs suddenly collapse in fire beneath him.

He cast a frightened look at the so-called stairs and ran to his room. It was also in flames. There it was on his bookshelf, that scrapbook. But his bookshelf was half on fire. He ran to it, but by the time he got there all that was left of the book was ashes. Ashes were all that were left of his memories of her.

He wanted to die, right then and there with the house and the book. He couldn't take it. But a first responder had climbed up a ladder and grabbed a coughing Austin and then outside where fresh air greeted them both. He had barely lived because the second he was out the roof had collapsed into the fire.

-End of Flashback-

Austin coughed, remembering that night. He couldn't take it. He couldn't be apart from her.

But he shook the thought, because someone had sat in front of him.

"Hey, Austin," greeted Ally.

He looked up. "Ally..." he said.

"Austin! Are you okay?" she looked at him worriedly and dropped her things in the chair next to her.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine," he assured. "Bad memory."

"Okay," she said, skeptical. "So what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I tried to look for her, but got nothing. I only found out that she might've gone to school here."

"That's great! At least you've gotten somewhere!"

He nodded. "But I feel like giving up."

"What!? Why?" she gasped.

"Because... I don't I'll ever find her. That's only one person who said that she might have been here."

"Don't give up." She took one of his hands and placed it in hers. "If you really love her, don't give up."

"But it was ten years ago! I bet she won't forgive me, because that's he reason why she left in the first place!" he wailed.

"But if she loves you, she will forgive you, too."

"What if she doesn't?" He looked at her.

She was lost for words. But took a deep breath. "She will. Trust me."

Then it was silent for a minute. Austin look at Ally. Beautiful Ally. Smart, caring, sensitive Ally. She was getting to him. But he popped the question anyway.

"Hey Ally," he said, grabbing her attention.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She looked at him. "What?"

**A/N: So another cliffy. Ha, ha. Wonder how Ally will take it and why Austin asked?**

**I was going to update tomorrow since I wasn't feeling good today, but I had too. So here it was! Anyway, tell me if you loved it or hated me. Or if you hate me for cliffhangers, tell me!**

**Teen Beach Movie! Yay! Friday! But I've already seen Tunes and Trials and I can safely say it was AMAZING!**


	5. Just Perfect

**Chapter 5**

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Austin asked.

Ally looked at him. "What?"

* * *

Apparently Dallas had heard because he had yelled, "WHAT?!" making the whole shop look at him.

"Would you go on a date with me?" he repeated.

"What? Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because if I don't find her, which I doubt, I'll have you," he reasons.

Ally was furious. This was no way to ask a girl out! She plastered a fake smile on her face and said, "As much as I appreciate being your second choice" -she scoffed and picked up her things, preparing to go- "No thanks," she flatly declined.

As much as she wanted to say yes, she knew she couldn't. First, he already belonged to someone else, well technically. Second, he doesn't live here, so no way for a steady relationship, not that she planned to, what? no. Third, that is no way to ask you a girl.

She gave him a sad, apologetic smile and stood up.

Austin's smile disappeared when she didn't take the offer. She stood and started to leave. He saw Dallas' snide smirk and he couldn't take it. Ally was too good of a girl to let to. He stood up and followed her.

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"What?!" she flared.

He cast a look at that Dallas guy and saw him watching them with his two little beady eyes, ignoring the cup that was over the top of its rim with hot coffee.

"Look I said that wrong..." he started.

"Hell you did!" she muttered.

"Let me explain," he continued ignoring her comment. "I have my reasons."

"Well they must be damn good reasons," she fired back.

"Um," he looked uncertain. "Have a seat." He gestured to their table.

She raised an eyebrow but sat anyway. She nodded for him to continue when she was settled.

"So um, how should I say this?" he looked at her uncertainly. He was nervous and Austin Moon was _never_ nervous.

"Just say it. No long back-stories or prolongs. Just to the point," she encouraged.

He nodded. "Okay here goes." He bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing, which by the way Ally found cute, and gathered his wits. "I like you Ally. I can't stop thinking about you. You're on my mind day and night."

She looked at him with eyes as big as dinner plates. She was prepared for some off reason, not this. "You... you like me?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he breathed. "Look, I know I'm looking for someone else, but I'm preparing myself to give up on her. I've waited ten years and I think I've waited too long. And I think its time... that I let her go and move on." He looked up at her hopefully.

She was watching his every move. "But... but why me? I'm Ally Dawson. Plain 'ol Ally Dawson. Quiet as a mouse and quite insecure. I rarely let people into my life, and you are one of the few. And we've just met!"

"I know we've just met, but ever sine then, you've invaded my every thought," he argued. "I 'll accept you for who you are, flaws and all. So do you accept Ms. Dawson?" he said the last bit in a funny, not-so-much-on-the-spot British accent.

"I'm not sure of this Austin," she started, but got cut off.

"Please Ally. Just one date and then decide form there," he begged with hopeful, eager eyes.

She looked at him and sighed before muttering, "I can't believe I'm doing this but..."

* * *

Austin couldn't believe his luck! And he saw Dallas' face flush with anger when he got up and hugged her, when she had accepted. He was to pick her up and then whisk her away for an enchanted, magical evening.

He wanted to stay and talk to her all afternoon, but he wanted the date to be perfect so he had to leave. He spent the entire afternoon in town, shopping; going in and out of places, preparing. Late nearly evening he was someplace else but not in town. Why would I tell? I'm the narrator. And I don't want to ruin the surprise for you. Austin wanted everything in place. To be perfect.

Ten minutes before seven thirty, he was walking down the hall of his apartment building looking for Ally's apartment. She had written down her address and it so happens that they lived in the same building (shocker!). So now he was looking for.

"36B," he muttered. Repeating it over and over as he looked over each apartment building. Somehow that seemed familiar. When he found it, realization clicked in the back of his head. He turned his head to his apartment down the hall. He pulled out his phone and pulled up the note he had written that very morning.

So that girl that seemed so much like his long lost love was Ally! No wonder she seemed familiar! So it was Ally that he had seen that morning. _Well, so much for a lead_, he thought. _But Ally's my girl now. _He shook that out of his mind, and took a deep breath and ran the doorbell.

A few seconds later there she stood as stunning as ever. "Wow... Um, nice. You look gorgeous," Austin complimented.

Ally blushed, but indeed she was. She was wearing a long-sleeved button up navy blue chiffon see through blouse. It hung loose around her body and arms and she wore a black camisole underneath. She had white short-shorts on that really complimented her long silky smooth legs. And she wore matching navy blue flats that made her look a whole foot shorter and minimal make-up to show off her real beauty.

"Looking nice yourself," she returned with a smile.

He smiled back. Austin was wearing black jeans with a light blue button up under a classic gray cardigan that was buttoned up. He was wearing casual shoes instead of his usual high-tops. He was looking and wearing clothes that didn't seem the usual him, but he wanted to make a good, no, great impression on their fist date.

"So shall we go then, mi' lady?" he asked in a British accent as he offered her his arm.

"We shall," she played along with a much better accent.

He laughed and they head off.

In the car, during the drive, Ally asked, "Austin, where are we going for our date?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ally never had a thing for surprises. She didn't know why, but she just didn't like it.

After twenty minutes of driving out of town to open fields Austin announced, "We're here!"

Ally scanned their surroundings. "Why here?" It was just barren fields.

"Well not technically there yet. See that path there?" he pointed to a trial opening in the trees that seemed to go higher up that mountain of a hill that loomed over them.

"Yeah..." Ally answered.

"Well its a small hike, but up there is the surprise!" he jumped out of the car eagerly and opened her side and helped her out.

"Thanks and I'm glad that I didn't wear heels which I usually do," she said.

He chucked. "I was praying you wasn't. So um, Ally you said you were from Miami, why'd you leave?"

"Um, Austin... There is reason to why I left, but that's a touchy subject and I really don't want to talk about that," she shifted uncomfortably.

He nodded. He wanted to get to know Ally and he was going to. But if there was something that she didn't want to say, he'd leave her alone. People deserve their privacy and he will totally respect Ally for hers.

"I get it." He looked straight forward. Wondering if this was getting any better than when he played the date in his head.

For Ally it was pretty nice, well so far. Something was different about Austin. He totally respected her and most guys just invade a girl's personal life, sometimes. He was trying so hard, when he didn't need to.

"Oh!" He jumped up. "We're here!" He pulled her through the maze of trees to a clearing that overlooked the whole town.

Ally stopped in her tracks. "It's... it's breathtaking, Austin," she breathed. There was a picnic blanket set up with a basket ready to go and ten feet forward there was a sheer drop, but you could see the whole landscape and its nighttime look with lights fighting the dark. It was absolutely amazing.

"I know," he wrapped his arms from behind her and placed his head on her shoulder. It was warm and they both didn't want to let go, but eventually they had to.

"So let's have a picnic, then?" He led her to the blanket and he sat next to her with hardly any space between them.

He started taking things out and Ally squealed, "Pickles!" And she made a grab for them, while Austin laughed. "How'd you know I like pickles?"

He shrugged. "I guessed. There was a jar of it in the store and somehow they got me to think of you, so I bought them."

She beamed. "Well I'm glad you did because no picnic is like one without pickles. So what else do you have?"

He continued to take out food. "Well there's pancakes." He took out a plate and Ally raised her eyebrows. "What?! It's my favorite food." She just shook her head good-naturedly. "And there's also some lasagna, garlic bread and some drinks."

They dove right in. Then they started talking about life and themselves. Ally found out about Austin's family and how he got to be a professional hockey player and Austin found out Ally's life then and now, exception that incident in high school.

Now that the food was cleared and back into the basket they pulled the blanket closer around them, and looked over the lights shining bright.

She was snuggled up close to him with her head on his chest. Austin had an arm over her shoulders and leaning on her. It was quite warm and comfortable.

"This has been a truly amazing date, Austin," she looked up at him.

He looked down. "Thanks I spent all day preparing."

"You really are a great guy."

"I know."

Then without warning, they started to inch closer. Their faces were so close that they were inches from each other. Their breathes combined as one and their eyes never leaving the other. Closer and closer... Inch by inch...

The gap was closed and there they were. Two lovers, wrapped in a blanket, embracing, kissing. Their lips moved in sync and it was slow and passionate. When they pulled out for air, they just sat looking at each other before turning their heads to look over the town.

* * *

This was one of the best nights Ally had ever had. It was just perfect. The ideal first date.

Austin really knew how to create a great impression. Their date had just ended ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago Austin was at her door biding good night. Ten minutes ago they kissed good night.

Ally twirled around, her mind completely astray, replaying the night's events.

Her thoughts wandered to her high school years. Suddenly that music passion of hers started to climb back up. She thought about her passion for music then. It was her life. She slept, ate, and breathed music. But that was thrown to the trash when she left. She did have instruments but she hardly ever touched them. Her old song book was with her, but she didn't touch it any more. She had bought a new journal for all her story ideas. Her passion for music was replaced by writing, but it was similar.

Then a sudden thought raced through her mind. She ran to her room and ransacked her book shelf looking for it. Books were thrown aside and her bedroom floor was soon a mess as she looked for it.

After ten minutes of grueling searching she found it. Her treasured songbook/diary/journal from high school. It held happy, sad, tragic memories. It held songs that she herself had composed.

Sitting on her bed, she pored over the songs that she had written. She ignored the diary entries knowing they held nothing but pain. She traced the pages knowing she had moved her hand over these pages years ago. She sighed.

Then for the first time in ten years, song lyrics came to her. There were some empty pages so she started writing.

_Austin Moon, what have you done to me?_ she thought.

**A/N: *sigh* that date I wrote is my ideal perfect first date, but that's just a dream, sadly. And I am so proud of this chapter, longest yet. But Ally, if only you knew... If you had read the diary entries you'd find Austin. But do we want that?**

**So tell me what you think, I love reviews! and thanks a million for all the reviews so far, I love reading them.**

**Review, follow, favorite?**


	6. All Day With You

**Chapter 6**

_There should be a law against staring_, Austin thought furiously.

People were giving a strange look. Wherever he walked people turned their heads and talked. _Now what was that about?_ he thought to himself as he walked straight forward. Ignoring them all. But some stares caught him. They had this some-what impressed or shock look on them. Still majorly confused he trudged on.

Checking his phone for the right address, the looked up. _Yep. Here goes_. He pushed open the door to be greeted with a blast of cold air. Walking though the deserted main lobby he strode to the elevators. Waiting patiently for a couple seconds before the familiar _ding!_ and he walked in with several staring others and pressed level eight. It was an agonizing twenty seconds as he fiddled with his phone ignoring them watching his every move.

Once the awkward and silent ride was over he pushed himself to the front or more like they parted for him. He just smiled uncertainly in return and walked to the security guard.

"Hey I'm..."

"Austin Moon," the guy finished for Austin.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name? Do you happen to watch hockey?" Austin asked.

"No. You're the talk of the town, man!" the guy exclaimed.

"What? Why? What'd I do?" Okay this day was not getting any better. He'd rather face the elevator people than the talk of the entire town. But then again its probably because he's the talk of the town as to why they're staring.

The guard smiled. "Let's just say you did something people thought was impossible."

"What!? That goal from mid-field was nothing! And I didn't do that on purpose, it just happened and my team benefited."

"Not that! Oh, never mind. What you doing here?"

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. I'm here to..."

And the guard smiled, as it finally clicked for him. "Ahhh. Bet I know why you're here," he interrupted Austin, yet again.

"Oh, yeah? What?" Austin challenged.

* * *

Ally's fingers darted across the keyboard flying as fast as lightning. One hand left the keyboard to push her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose. Then sighing she ran her hands through her hair and stared at her computer screen. Thinking for a minute, she began to type again. She was just writing the last several paragraphs for a letter of recommendation about a book to be published.

She groaned again as slighted writer's block hit her again. I know! How can a person get writer's block writing a letter of recommendation for a client? But it had to be perfect because believe it or not if this book gets published for not could make or break her editorial job. So she was under a pretty large load of stress at the moment.

Shaking her head, she took off her glasses and placed them on her desk. She ran her fingers through her hair again and stared blankly at the screen. Her train of thoughts was moving too fast then way too slow, but then a voice spoke.

"You're cute when you're under stress, you know that?"

Ally swiveled her chair abruptly, turning to the intruder. Her scared face soon relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey Austin."

He waved. "Hey."

"But how'd you get in here? There's security."

"The guy out front let me in. Funny people you got here."

She rolled her eyes. Then Ally assessed him and smirked. "Well someone missed me."

"Not just me," he retorted. "I bet you never wanted last night to end."

"Well... uh, that's... Never mind," she sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I admit. I missed you so I came to see you."

She smiled triumphantly, but I faltered a second later. "How'd you know where I was?"

Austin scoffed. "_Gosh, Ally_. There were _so_ many places where you could be. So I started at the café, then your apartment, then here."

"But how did you know I work here?"

"The internet's not a private journal, ya know?" he smart-alecked.

She rolled her eyes. And turned to face her computer once more.

"So wanna grab some lunch?" he asked. She looked at him. "Well, uh, when you're done here, I mean. Or if you already have lunch. I get it. I'll just go."

She laughed. "It's okay Austin. And yes, some lunch would do me some good."

"Great! So when do you want to head out?"

"Let me just finish this then email it to my client." Somehow with that blonde with her, she somehow found some inspiration to finish typing. Five minutes later with an email sent, computer powered down, they set off.

"So where do you want to eat lunch?" Austin asked.

"Well this new place opened up last week and I haven't gotten to try it out yet," Ally replied.

"Okay then. My treat." And they rushed off; Austin ignoring Ally's pleas to pay her half of the bill.

* * *

Ally settled back down on her sofa. It was now eight at night and her afternoon with Austin was over. But he gladly accepted to enter her apartment when she offered.

The day had been so wonderful. After the mini lunch date at the new Italian restaurant, they had gone to the bookstore, after than a movie. Then they stopped by their apartments, then a short walk at a near-by restaurant for dinner. Now they were in her apartment.

While Austin was bustling in her kitchen doing who knows what, she had changed to yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt. Now she was on the couch with her computer on her lap and her story in the works before her.

Suddenly a loud clatter from the kitchen made her jump and she was about to check up on him (which she probably should) but decided that it was too comfortable to get up. Instead she just settled back down and replayed a conversation rom earlier that day.

-Flashback-

They were walking back from dinner and the sky was a misty grey. It was quite between them, but it was a comfortable silence not an awkward one. But Austin felt as if something was missing, so he intertwined his fingers with hers so now they were walking hand in hand. He smiled greatly. Then he looked over at Ally, whom was biting her lip deep in thought. _It was better not to disturb her_, he thought.

It was quiet for a minute more, before Ally looked at Austin. "Austin?"

He turned to her. "Hmm?"

"What should we label ourselves?"

"What?" He didn't understand.

"What is our relationship status? I mean, are we just acquaintances, friends, or boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I haven't really thought of that. But I want to be in a relationship with my best friend."

"So is that friends with benefits?"

"No! Not at all." But this question really shook him. He really wasn't prepared for this.

"So what then? Just dating?"

"How about we not label ourselves with a common one. How about we just stick to who we are. By being Austin and Ally," he said after a thought.

"Austin and Ally. Austin&Ally," she tried out their names. It had a nice ring to it. "I like it. Austin and Ally."

He smiled. "So do I." And he engulfed her in a large hug.

-End of Flashback-

Austin was so sweet. He definitely knows how to keep a girl in tow. But Ally didn't mind. Austin was such a great guy, she wonders why he hasn't settled down yet. But then again if you're a professional hockey player you travel a lot and plus that high school sweetheart of his must have been very special to be in his heart for the past ten years.

Austin was in Ally's kitchen cooking up some snacks. He had gone through the refrigerator and all the cupboards looking for the needed supplies. Sometimes he had shouted the occasional "Hey Ally! Where's the marshmallows? Oh, wait! Never mind." or "Ally! Where do you keep your mugs? Found it." He knew he was annoying Ally and he was creating a loud ruckus, he was surprised that she hadn't checked up on him yet. But he was feeling good inside that Ally had trusted him.

It was a bit chilly tonight so he had prepared or is preparing some hot chocolate with his second favorite snack after pancakes was s'mores. He loved them and learning the recipe and practicing he could whip up a mean batch of s'mores.

So after twenty minutes of clattering with two mugs in one hand and balancing a plate on the other he slowly made his way to the living room where Ally was seated.

"Oh, hey Austin." She looked up. "Oh! I'll help you with those."

"No, no. I'm good." And to prove it she set down everything on the center table with ease.

"Okay, big guy. What do you have prepared?" Ally asked.

"Well some s'mores that are the best in the country. And hot chocolate," he promptly replied.

"S'mores!? I haven't had one of those since I was eight when my family went camping. It's been years." And she made a grab for one.

"Well you're lucky. Austin here" -he pointed to himself- "can whip up a delicious batch."

"Mmmm. They are good." She nestled closer to Austin watching the glowing fire. It was fall so why not? A fireplace really made the place look so mystic yet peaceful. "Huh. This reminds me of Miami and my home."

"Hm. So what do you want to do?" he asked as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Well I was going to work on my story."

"The one you were working on when we first met?"

"Yeah. I haven't really worked on it since."

"Well I could help. What's it about?" he questioned.

"Well, its the romance story of Justin and Halle. Its Junior Year of high school and he's the jock. She's the nerd. But overcoming the societal rankings they eventually end up together. But then that was all a lie."

"A lie? Why?"

"Well Halle's older brother Evan, which was Austin's senior friend from the football team, had dared Justin to take his sister out on a date. Justin didn't want to do it, but he did and it eventually blossomed to something more. But then Evan and dared Justin further to break his sister's heart because Evan knew Justin was a player. Evan had proof Justin was cheating. Justin knew he cheated, but he loved Halle. But Halle found out and dumped him, and she ran from her problems to live with her aunt and uncle in a different state."

"Wa-wait. Her brother? Dared Justin in the first place?"

"Brother and sister relationships are rocky when you're younger. But then it was just fun and games for Evan, until he saw his little sister heart-broken," Ally explained.

"So you said it was called Chance Meetings, right? And they meet up later in life?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me more about then."

Ally yawned. Even though Austin was clearly intrigued by the story, she was tired. "How about a movie? I don't feel like writing anymore."

"Okay, what movies do you have?" Austin asked.

"They're over there. And tons of romance movies."

"Yes!" he exclaimed and ran over to the cabinet like an eager puppy. Ally chuckled at his excitement. "So you wanna watch _Dear John_?"

"Sure. I love that movie. It gets me every time."

Austin popped the DVD in the slot in the TV and grabbed the TV remote. The movie started and they wrapped up in a blanket on the couch sipping hot chocolate.

Halfway through, Austin noticed that Ally was asleep on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. And he looked at the time. It was nearly ten. He should be getting home soon. So without disturbing her he lay her down on the couch and took the half empty mugs and the plate of s'mores to the kitchen. He stuffed the extra s'mores in his mouth and in the kitchen he put everything away.

Going back to the living room he turned off the TV and doused the fire. Then he carried Ally to her bedroom. He settled her in, and tucked her covers above her. Then he moved a strand of hair that was obscuring her face. Then he watched her for a minute more.

When he got up to go, a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at Ally, but her eyes were still closed.

Then he heard her whisper, "Don't go. Please." It was almost a plead.

So he climbed in next to her and whispered back, "I won't."

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I love this chapter. It's so sweet. Tell if you loved it too. ****Review, follow, favorite?**

**Okay, so this _was_ one more peace and quiet chapter for Auslly before things turn. Wait until you read what I have in store. Its going to be good.**

**But right now due to the rainy weather, I feel like making some hot chocolate and s'mores with a romance movie. I think I'll do that.  
****Well until next time, I have a movie to watch.**


	7. That Night

**Warning: Mature _suggestive_ content later in the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

Ally stirred in her sleep. She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry but in a blink of an eye everything came to focus. Then she noticed the arm that was hugging her at the waist.

_Oh, god. What happened?_ she thought. She scanned the room and looked to the person asleep next to her. Then she realized. She closed her eyes and sighed. _That was such a relief. But what happened last night?_

_We still had our clothes on, so that's good_. Then she remembered. The s'mores. Hot chocolate. A warm fire. Romance movie. Warm comfort. And her plead for him to stay.

She twisted her body so she was facing the guy next to her. Austin. He was so peaceful and relaxed when sleeping. He looked so happy. She loved last night. It was one of the best nights of her life. Just amazing. As she was recounting last night's events another memory raced through her mind. That was one of the greatest nights of her life, or she so thought. Now that so called happy memory was nothing but a nightmare.

-Flashback-

They had to share a hotel room, since every body had already chosen their best friend. But they were best friends and they didn't mind sharing a room even though they were of opposite genders.

It was an overnight stay at a hotel for a competition. With no surprise, Ally had been accepted to represent her school. He barely scrapped passing, but surprising everybody. So with a group of ten, they were there for the night proudly for their school.

It was now, eleven at night, since they had stayed up late preparing, they were settling in their hotel room. It was just a simple room, with a large flat screen TV, bathroom, closet and two beds. Pretty basic.

When they first entered he had claimed the bed closer to the balcony. She didn't mind since the TV was directly in front of her bed. They set down their overnight bags and explored the room. There wasn't much to find, so Ally flopped onto her bed and started texting her friend Trish, who could've come but didn't want to due to the excess work of missing school to be in a school competition. Then she bounced up and down as he jumped onto her bed, settled himself, and grabbed the TV remote.

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yep. I'm bored, so TV it is!"

"Why on my bed? Why don't you text Dez?" Ally replied.

"He's on a trip and yours is in front of the TV," he casually replied, flipping through the channels.

"Why don't you go take a shower and prepare for bed instead?" she countered, getting tired of her best friend's attitude. "We have to be in the lobby by eight."

"Fine Ms. Smarty Pants." He rolled off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes from his bag. As he entered the bathroom, he called out to her, "Would you like to join me? I know you want to!"

She rolled her eyes. "Gross! Hell, no!"

"Whatever! Your loss!" he retorted and started a shower.

Once he was gone, she pulled out her change of clothes and put them in a neat pile. Then she rearranged the bed, and turned on the TV. But her thoughts strayed to her best friend who now seemed to be singing in the shower.

She laughed. He was one of a kind and trust her when she says one of a kind. Because he truly was. They had been classmates for a while now, but he hardly noticed her. Until recently he started paying attention to her, and they soon became best friends. And she admits, she might have teensy little crush on him. Okay, maybe not teensy, more like major crush. And only her best friend Trish knew. And its been like that for a while. And even though they were just best friends, with a one-sided crush from Ally, Austin from Ally's point of view seems to be quite a flirt with her. And sometimes she wondered if he liked her back. Ally sighed. But it was never going to happen. Even though they were best friends he was still school's Mr. Popular.

Then she turned to her phone and resumed her conversation with her BFF.

He came out ten minutes later wearing basketball shorts and a sleeveless tee. He turned to her. "Your turn."

She sighed, tired from today's events, grabbed her phone (there was some conversations she'd like to keep from him) and clothes and walked into the bathroom. After a warm shower she changed into her pjs which were yoga pants with a fitted grey shirt. This normally wasn't her pick which was short shorts and a tank-top, but she didn't want him to see her like that.

Ally walked back to the room to find him on her bed, yet again, watching TV.

"Get off," she pleaded as she tried her best to push him off the bed.

"You can't make me!" he replied as he tried to fight against her strength. "I'm stronger." And to prove that he showed off his guns. "Boom! Boom!"

"Urgh! Fine!" she exclaimed. "You can stay, but when its off to bed, you have your own."

He nodded eagerly and turned his attention to the TV again. Ally shook her head and went back to the bathroom to dry her hair. Once that was done, she settled next to him on the bed. "So what are we watching?"

"Well _Silver Linings Playbook_ is on," he replied.

"Oh! A favorite." They leaned back on the headboard the watched the movie. The bed comforter was wrapped around them as they watched. Her legs were pulled up near her with her head resting on her knees. He was sitting up with an arm wrapped around her. It was quite comfortable and who said Ally was complaining? This was one of her fantasies about them, coming true!

As Pat and Tiffany finally confess their love for each other, Ally sneaked a peek at her best friend. Looks like he chose the same second to look at her too. Then without warning the gap between their lips was filled as he crashed his lips onto her. She was surprised at first but she soon melted into the kiss. Then he ran his tongue over her lips, begging for entrance. She was hesitant at first, but agreed.

They stayed like that for the next couple of minutes then the next thing Ally knew she was flat on the bed with Austin on top of her, kissing her, hard. He soon left her lips and trailed kissed down her next. Sucking, nipping. She moaned. Her hands roamed his chest then to his hair.

His hands slipped under her shirt as he caressed her. He only pulled away for a second to pull off her shirt and his, throwing it to some random direction.

Ally knew it was going to happen. Tonight was the night she was going to lose her innocence. Her virginity.

And she did. To that back-stabbing jerk! She regretted that night since their nasty break-up.

-End of Flashback-

That was why. Why she was afraid to let a guy break down her walls. They might end up being that double-crossing jerk she thought she loved in high school.

She looked at Austin. She felt something different about him. That's why she started dating him. Because he seemed different than most guys out there.

But not now. She was busy with work today. She tried her best to not wake him up, but to no avail.

He groggily opened his eyes to see Ally awake. "Oh! You're up," he stated. "You should have waken me."

"I didn't want to. You look peaceful," she said. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"Nah," he waved her apology away. "It's fine. But getting to wake up everyday to see your face would be a world I'd love to live in."

She giggled. "Seriously, Austin! I have to get up. I've got work."

"Fine. But before you go, do you mind making me some pancakes?" he begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay!" She moved his arm and jumped off the bed.

As Austin was eating his large pile of pancakes, lathered with syrup, and topped with chocolate chips and whipped cream, Ally just stood there watching, amazed at how much this guy could eat!

"Austin, slow down! You're going to choke!" she warned.

"Nah! Am grud. Franks thow," he managed to say despite a full mouth of pancakes.

Ally was surprised that he could even speak. "Okay. I trust that you can stay here by yourself or go to your place. But I have to go to work."

He swallowed. "Aww! I wanted to spend the whole day with you!"

"As sweet as that is, I have work. But I'll meet you at Lighthouse Café at four," she called as she rushed out the door, finally realizing the time.

Austin waved and continued his work to plow though his stack of pancakes. All day he did nothing. He was really bored without Ally. When four was nearly approaching he made sure Ally's place was locked and he ran to his apartment for a quick change of clothes.

When he arrived, he smiled. Ally was already there. She didn't notice him because she was furiously typing away on her laptop, working on her story.

So he decided to buy her some cake to surprise her. He stayed at the counter making sure that Dallas guy didn't do anything to it. As he eyed Dallas's every move the bell chimed to signal a new customer.

Ally didn't look up, yet. but Austin turned to see a guy. He was tall in height, but shorter than Austin. He had short light brown hair and was wearing a navy blue polo shirt with grey jeans. They seemed to be about the same age, but this guy seemed more mature.

The guy scanned the café as if looking for someone.

"The cake," someone said behind Austin.

He turned around to see Dallas holding out two cups and a plate of cake. He also appeared to be smirking. Austin ignoring that, thanked him (not really wanting to) turned around and dropped the food. Hot coffee splashed over his shoes, but he didn't care.

He had turned around to catch the mystery guy walk up to Ally. She looked up, looking surprised. She then jumped up into his arms. They stayed like that for a minute before letting go. Then he sat down across Ally. In Austin's usual seat.

Austin stared wide at this whole scene before him.

**A/N: So there was another cliffy for you. I'm evil *_* So while I leave you to ponder on that, I have to get going. Until next time, ciao.**

**Review, follow, favorite?**


	8. No, I Won't

**Chapter 8**

Ally didn't even turn his way when he dropped the coffee and the cake. She was too busy talking to the guy. Then trying not to step in any coffee or cake, he cautiously made his way to Ally's table. He hid behind a potted plant trying to listen in on their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asks.

"I just missed you," the guy said.

"No, really. Why?" Ally repeats.

"I just wanted to see my favorite girl. Is that such a crime?"

Ally looks at him and laughs. "I guess not."

_What the hell is that guy doing? Making a move on my girl? Am I missing something?_ Austin thought to himself.

"So how has the past years been? It's been like two years since I saw you," he continued.

"I've been good. And its fine. You don't have to worry about me Elliot." Ally shrugged.

"Why won't you come back home? Everyone in Miami misses you." he said.

W_-wait. Home? Did they live together? I know she used to live in Miami. Oh! What if she's just like Katie in Safe Haven? And I'm Alex who saves her. And this guy is an abusive husband trying to get her back? So then she leaves and finds comfort in another state in another guy's arm? Is that her backstory? _Austin fantasized._ But wait. If he's the abusive husband... he doesn't look like one. He looks orderly and I guess like Ally. But she called him Elliot right? Somehow that name rings a bell in the back of my head, but I can't put my finger on it. _Then he continued to listen in.

"Look Elliot, you know why I left and you know I can't go back," Ally agrues.

"You can't run away from your problems Allyssa," he sighed.

"Don't called me Allyssa. It's Ally," she snaps.

_Whoa! Ally's full name is Allyssa. Allyssa Dawson. Allyssa Moon. Got a nice ring to it_, he thought and he smile at his fantasy.

Elliot sighed again. "Okay. Ally, I know its hard but..."

"Can we talk about something else?" Ally interrupts.

"Okay. Still writing huh?" He smiles.

"Yeah, and I've got this new story in the works. I call it Chance Meetings. Its a sad tragic romance novel," Ally rants.

"That's great! I'll be the first to read it, right?" Elliot jokes.

_Oh, no, you don't. I'll be the first to read it._ Then it hits him. _He's Elliot. He's the Elliot from his high school. He was a year older and he was the one who started it all. He was the one that caused him all that heartbreak and the one who made him lose the love of his life._

Austin hands balled in fists and his mouth clenched tight. He really wanted to barge over there and punch that guy to bits, but he couldn't with Ally right there. But he couldn't take it anymore. He just stood up, ignoring Dallas's smirk and walked out without a look back. Austin marched over to his parked car, wrenched the door open, and sat himself behind the wheel. Sitting there he just wanted... he wanted... Yelling in frustration he slammed his hands on the wheel.

There's no way Ally is cheating on him. He was sure of that. There was something different, something genuine about Ally. He groaned in frustration and threw is phone onto the passenger seat. Thinking again he grabbed his phone and typed in a number. He knew the number by heart, but never called the person in three, four years.

_"Hello?"_ His call was picked up after five rings.

* * *

Ally was early. She arrived at the Lighthouse Book Café twenty minutes early because the meeting had gone better than she thought. Early autum winds whipped her hair as she walked down the streets to the café.

Sitting in the same seat at the same table, she took out her lap top and decided to work on her story. It's been days since she's updated, but at least now than never.

* * *

_Halle was standing by her locker with her friend Natalia. They were discussing homework, boys, clothes, boys, movies, boys, people, and did I mention boys?_

_"I mean did you see the way he looked at me during science?" Halle gushed as Natalia rolled her eyes. Her friend had gone boy-crazy since that little incident on the first day and honestly Natalia didn't know her friend anymore. "I mean right into my eyes." Halle sighed, daydreaming._

_"So what'd you get on your social studies quiz?" Natalia attempted in civilized conversation._

_"Oh, a B." And just like that Halle was up in dreamland, again._

_Natalia sighed. And opened her locker looking for her math textbook and her algebra notebook._

_"Hey," someone spoke behind them. "Can I speak to you Halle?" It was Justin. Halle gasped, nodding and Natalia just watched them, noting every move._

_"So do you wanna go on a date with me, Friday night?" Justin looked at Halle for an answer._

_Her mouth dropped. "Uh... Well... I..."_

_Natalia could hear every work and looked at Halle who was looking her way. They were supposed to have a sleepover/movie night on that day. So she shook her head vigorously behind Justin, telling her answer._

_Halle felt guilty doing this to her friend. "Well?" Justin asked._

_Halle nodded, agreeing. "I'll see you then."_

_He smiled. "Great! I'll pick you up at eight."_

_Once Justin was gone and Halle walked over to her friend. "So guess who has a date Friday night?" she sang, happily._

_"Great," Natalia smiled meekly and slammed her locker, a bit too hard and walked away. Her best friend, dump her for a guy? They had promised not to let guys bet between them! But I guess that was far from her mind, she thought. A single tear caressed her cheek and she wiped it away and walked hurriedly ignoring Halle's calls._

* * *

"Hey Alls," someone said, interrupting her thoughts.

Ally looked up. "Elliot!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. It had been a long while since they've seen each other.

Faintly she heard a clatter of plates and cups, but thinking of the jerk Dallas she just ignored the sound. They let go after a short while and he took the seat opposite her.

"What are you doing here?" Ally asks.

"I just missed you," he replied.

"No, really. Why?" Ally repeats.

"I just wanted to see my favorite girl. Is that such a crime?"

Ally looks at him and laughs. "I guess not."

"So how has the past years been? It's been like two years since I saw you," he continued.

"I've been good. And its fine. You don't have to worry about me Elliot." Ally shrugged.

"Why won't you come back home? Everyone in Miami misses you." he said.

"Look Elliot, you know why I left and you know I can't go back," Ally agrues.

"You can't run away from your problems Allyssa," he sighed.

"Don't called me Allyssa. It's Ally," she snaps. She really wasn't fond of her full name, but it still was her name.

Elliot sighed again. "Okay. Ally, I know its hard but..."

"Can we talk about something else?" Ally interrupts.

Elliot looks around and sees her computer and notebook open. "Okay. Still writing huh?" He smiles.

"Yeah, and I've got this new story in the works. I call it Chance Meetings. Its a sad tragic romance novel," Ally rants.

"That's great! I'll be the first to read it, right?" Elliot jokes.

Ally hesitates with her answer. "No, I kinda promised someone else to read it first. You should totally have to meet him while you're here."

"Ohhh! Does my little sis have a boyfriend?" he teased.

"Maybe." Ally smiled thinking of Austin.

"What's he like? Is it going to work out this time? Unlike the first attempt at dating when you first came here after that high school incident."

Ally laughed at the memory when she first had attempted to start dating again. "It's going really well. He's such a gentleman and made a real good impression so far. He's such a sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Are you sure you're my sister?" Elliot jokes. "What's his name?"

"Austin. Austin Moon," Ally replied as she stared out the window dreamily.

Elliot's eyes bugged out in realization of the name. "Austin?! Austin Moon?!"

"Yeah..." Ally still in dreamland state.

Elliot looked around. _He wasn't here. Where was he?_ Should he tell Ally about him? It seems like they don't remember... But he should warn her at least. Yeah, that's what he'll do. They'll find out eventually so better now that they let go before it gets worse.

"Ally. Ally!" Elliot snaps grabbing her attention.

"Huh? What?" she looks at him weirdly.

"Please break up with him," he begged.

"Why?"

"He's just bad news. Please Ally."

"No! He's the best thing that ever happened to me!" she protested.

"If you don't want to relive high school, break up with him, now!" he said sternly.

"You're not the boss of me!" Ally gives him one more disgusted look and storms out with her things leaving him there thinking of all the possibilities where this situation could end. And most of his thoughts strayed to the hospital.

**A/N: So the brother. Some of you guessed it and you were right, but you didn't expect that last bit, did you?  
S****o tell me what you think and major drama on its way! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, I just love to read them.**

**And yes, Austin did a double take, which is the second track on his album! (Jimmy in S1 finale) Love that song!**

**Review, follow, favorite?**


	9. First Dates Gone Wrong

**Chapter 9**

Austin typed in a number he knew by heart, but he hadn't called the person in three or four long years.

_"Hello?"_ His call was answered after five rings.

"Hi! Dez? It's me Austin!" he replied.

_"Austin! Hey buddy! Nice to hear from you!"_ Dez exclaimed.

"I know. Its been years." Austin sighed. He didn't know what happened. They were the closest of friends but years being apart, somehow put some strain on that bond. But Austin knew Dez, and he'd still be best friends with him even after all this time.

_"Yeah,"_ Dez agreed. "_Way too long. Been four years actually."_

"Four years?! Wow. So uh, how are you these days?" Austin attempted in casual conversation.

_"Great actually. I'm directing this new movie to be release next year. So pumped for it."_ Wow Dez must have gotten past the stage of those weird gimmicks and dress-ups. At least Austin hoped he did.

"That's great, Dez! I'm so happy for you!"

_"Well, not just me. I heard you got signed to be part of the Colorado Avalanche..."_ Dez began.

"Oh, yeah! But I'm off for the season. Injuries," Austin explained.

_"Oh. If you were playing this season, I'd have bought some tickets. But next season, I guess?"_

"Yeah. Next season." But Austin's thoughts were else where. He called Dez because there was a reason to it. "Um, Dez? Can I get some advice?"

_"Sure. What's it about it?"_ Dez asked.

"I need some girl advice. Or more like lady advice." He mumbled the last part.

_"Girl advice?!"_ Dez hooted._ "I thought you got past the player stage. Guess not,"_ he joked.

"No! I'm not a player." Austin argued.

_"You sure? You left that one girl heartbroken. And I could say you're a heartbreaker!"_ he said in a sing-sing voice.

"Dez..." Austin whined.

_"Okay, okay. So you landed a girl? Nice. I remember how you had started dating again and that was a terrible failure."_ Dez chuckled across the country.

"Yeah, she's great. But I think she's cheating on me." Austin hesitated to say it, but he needed some advice.

_"Cheating on you?! So Austin Moon's getting some of his own medicine!"_ Dez teased.

"Dez! Quit with the jokes! What should I do?" Austin looked at the café and he saw Ally in anger.

_"Oh! You were serious?"_ He chuckled again. _"Okay. I'll lay off with the jokes. Are you sure she is? Have you got any solid evidence?"_

"Well... uh, not really," Austin admitted. He was closely watching Ally's and Elliot's conversation and he could tell that it wasn't going too well.

"_So how can you say she's cheating? And if she's around another guy and you accuse her of cheating... I think you really fell for her,"_ Dez theorized.

"You think so? I really like possibly love her?" Austin asked in wonder.

_"Yep. But hey, I got to go, but call me later. 'Kay?"_

"Sure, buddy. I have to go too. Bye."

_"Bye."_ And Dez cut the call first.

Austin quickly got out of his car and ran up to Ally who had just stormed out of the café. "Hey, Ally!"

"I can't believe that jerk! He doesn't have the right to say -" Then she noticed Austin. "Oh! Hey Austin." She laughed as Austin engulfed her in a giant hug. "Au-Austin. Let m-me down."

"Fine. So what do you want to do today?" he asked her as he led her to his car. He would put Elliot to the back of his mind for now and focus on Ally. There was no way she was cheating on him with that jerk. And plus she had called Elliot a jerk, too.

"Um... I don't know."

"So what happened back there?" Austin flinched. He couldn't help but asked.

Ally's face darkened for a minute, but she let it go. "I really don't want to talk about it. Can you drop me home? You want some dinner after?"

"Sure," Austin simply replied. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence as each of them were in their own thoughts.

A few hours later, bathed by dim lights sat Austin and Ally in Ally's apartment eating dinner. She had prepared a simple yet filling dinner of creaser's salad with crab cakes. It was simple recipes and it took only thirty minutes of preparations. And Austin as proud to say he helped because the food was oh-so-good delicious.

"Mmm. Ally this is delicious. I must have the recipe," Austin complimented.

"Thanks. Actually its a homemade recipe. I never really thought anyone would like my cooking."

"You kidding?! But I did help so that might be the difference," he gloated.

"Oh, really?" She raised her eyebrows. This guy really had such a huge ego.

"Might be. So you done?" Ally looked up and down to his plate. It was already cleared!

"Whoa! How much do you eat?" She looked down at her plate and compared the two. She had only eaten about half.

"Well as a brilliant hockey player as me -" Ally jokingly scoffed at this "-What?! Okay an athlete like me needs food for energy. By the way do you need help eating your food?"

"No. I'm good," Ally stated and then continued once more, eating.

Ten minutes later, they were gathering the dishes and washing them. Ally believed that hand washing was much better than dish washing them. She didn't really know why that is, but she grew up that way. She had chores and that was to wash the dishes, as a little girl, there was no dishwashers then and she kept it that way. Well at least in her household.

"Why do we have to wash dished anyway?" Austin whined. Ally was washing the dishes and rinsing them as he wiped them dry. It was quite an efficient system.

"Because I don't believe in dishwashers," Ally replied as she continued her work.

"But why?" He repeated.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know its been that way since."

Austin quickly stole a look at Ally. He scanned her features. Her dark eyes, sharp and cautious. Her full red lips curling up to a smile. She was beautiful. Then he thought of something. She was so immersed in washing the dishes she didn't notice that Austin had stopped wiping the plates. Then out of the blue he splashed some water onto her.

She squealed in surprise as the water hit her. "Austin!" Then she caught his smirk. "Oh, you're going to get it!" She splashed some water onto him and pretty soon it ended up in a full-out water fight with the dishes forgotten on the side.

After finally washing all the dished they were seated on the living room sofa. Ally had changed her clothes and Austin had quickly ran to his apartment to grab a change of clothes. She had her hair up in a towel as he had one slung around his neck. They sat there staring at the flickering lights of the TV screen.

"Austin?" Ally began.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Were you always this good of a guy?" she hesitantly asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Were you always this nice? To girls I mean? Urgh! Like in relationships, were you always like this?" she tried after a few times, finally getting it right.

"Well, no." He flatly admitted. "Remember when I told you that I lost the love of my life?"

She nodded.

"Well, your the second girl I've dated after she left me. This relationship turned out far better than the first time."

"Explain."

"Well when she left, I was utterly heartbroken." He looked at her with sad eyes, and she leaned in closer to him. "I started dating this girl a year after she left, the summer before I left for college. We started with a first date and you could say that date didn't end so well."

"Really? What happened?" Ally begged for him to continued.

He looked away as if trying to remember, then looked back at Ally again. "Well all I could think of was my lost love. And she thought that I was too hung up on my heartbreak. I guess she was right. I wasn't ready to start dating, yet. So I laid off of girls for the next several years. Then in college I played hockey as a sport to get my mind off of girls and her. And one day as I was playing a team with the guys, a scout for the Colorado Avalanche was in the crowd. He saw me play and asked if I was interest for playing professional hockey. I said yes because I really didn't have much going for me and I guess, the rest is history. Then I met you and it turns out that I could forget her after some time. But I'm glad because no one is better than you."

"Wow," Ally said softly. "I really mean that much to you?"

"Yep. You are my life." And he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"And you are mines too. Because something similar happened to me."

"Really? What happened?" he asked.

She sighed. "I'm not ready to tell you the full story, yet. But in high school I dated this jerk and he only ended up breaking my heart."

Austin's face turned stony when she mentioned a guy breaking her heart. "Whoever the guy is, I'll pummel him!"

"Austin, don't worry. I'm not hung up on him. At least not anymore..." Ally couldn't believe she was telling him this. She had built her walls way high. And the guy next to her was the only one capable of breaking them down. Austin Moon was really something. "... I was so broken, I left because I couldn't face him. So I moved here to live with my aunt. And in my last year of high school a guy asked me out. I accepted but that date didn't go so well." She scrunched up her face remembering the memory.

"What happened?" Austin was fully intrigued by this.

-Flashback- (Austin is listening to the story, as you see it the flashback)

Ethan knocked on Ally's Aunt Nancy's front door.

The door opened to reveal a stunning Ally in a floral print sleeveless dress. It was a simple design but stunning as well. "Hey Ethan."

"Wow, Ally. Just wow." He looked at her, up and down. "You look amazing."

Ally giggled. "You, too."

"Ready for our date?" He held out his arm as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks. and Yes." She took his arm and the flowers and they started off down the street. After a ten minute walk they entered a local restaurant. It wasn't too casual or too fancy. Just the type of mood, perfect for their date.

Once they had chosen their table, and the waiter had given them their menus they looked down at the choice of meals.

"So what are you having?" Ethan asked, trying to bring up conversation.

"Can I choose anything?" Ally asked.

"Of course. It's my treat." Ethan smiled at her.

Ally returned the smile. He was so nice and such a gentleman. "Maybe I'll have their famous baked ziti with some iced tea."

Ethan looked up at the waiter. "Make that two."

When the waiter left, Ethan looked at Ally. "So um... what are your hobbies?"

"I love reading and school. I play piano and song write. I must sound like a nerd," she introduced herself. "How about you?"

"First of all, you don't sound like a nerd. You sound like me. Except that I'm captain of the soccer team and I don't song write," he replied.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

-Pause the Flashback for Interruptance-

"Aren't you going to the disastrous part?" Austin asked.

"Why?" Ally looked at him.

"You don't need to go through every detail of how much of a good guy he is. It's kinda hurting me right now," he whined.

"Okay. I'll skip. But your special Austin, don't forget that." Ally smiled at him and continued with her story.

-Back to Flashback-

Once the dinner was served, talk started out again.

"So Ally why'd you move here?" he asked causally, stuffing his mouth with food.

Ally looked at him, disgusted, but answered anyway. "Well its complicated."

"Rweally?" he said though all the food.

"Yeah. He was such an amazing guy. I had like him for like several years and only last year he started to notice me. We went our for most of the year but he left me heartbroken. I left because of him. I couldn't face him," Ally explained.

"Wow. That's sad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I moved so I can start anew. And thanks for that."

"Yeah, no prob. I mean I took a chance tonight and I'm glad I did." Ethan then started to talk about the latest game he had played and he gave a play by play in excruciating detail of the events. Its been ten minutes since Ally had spoken so he stopped and looked at her. She was staring out the window, probably not listening at all. "Ally. Hey Ally!" He waved a hand over her face.

"Huh? What? Oh, hey Ethan." Ally jumped a bit and looked at him.

"Are you okay? You spaced out for like five minutes."

She blushed. "Oh. Sorry. I was just... Um, I can't really stop thinking if this was the right choice, Ethan."

"What? What do you meant? I had a great time? Did you not?"

"It's great, for you. But I just realized that I can't really start dating just yet," Ally said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"What?" he gasped. He thought it had been a truly great date.

"Its just that I can't forget what happened in Miami. I can't really get over the guy yet. I'm sorry. I just keep think about him. I really think that this was a mistake on my part. I shouldn't have accepted. I'm sorry. You're a great guy and all but I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!" he exclaimed making several people look at them.

Ally looked around and tried to hush him. "Please people are looking!"

"No! I don't care!" He stood up and threw his napkin onto his plate. "It's a mistake?! Well then it was for the both of us!" Then he stormed out, leaving Ally to pay the bill and walk out in humiliation.

Once out of the restaurant, she took off her heels and made a run for home. She let herself in, up to her room, and slammed the door behind her. Ally let out a strangled scream and landed on the bed, crying for all she was worth.

-End of Flashback-

"So first dates are disastrous for the both of us." She smiled meekly.

"I can't believe that guy!" Austin raged.

"Austin. That date was my fault and it was history, calm down," she soothed.

"Okay." He pulled her closer and held her tight.

Then Ally got a fire going, and took out her phone to play some music. It was quiet between them, both inside their heads. Then the next thing Ally knew, her eyelids were getting droopy. She looked at Austin who was sound asleep with his chest rising and falling with each breath. She looked at her phone and realized that it was nearly midnight. She looked at the fire which was reduced to embers. She shrugged and closed her eyes.

They stayed in that position for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Longest yet. How'd you like it? I'd like to know. Personally I loved it. And thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**Fun Fact: When Dez was speaking with Austin, the way he talked was mostly based on me when I'd sass my friends. I find that funny.**

**Review, follow, favorite?**

**Until next time, adios.**


	10. Bar Fights

**Chapter 10**

Austin had nothing to do tonight. Ally was busy since she was called to an emergency meeting about some article that needed to be written. Seriously that girl had a ton of jobs to do, but still manages to have time for Austin. He has hoping that that "emergency meeting" was not one with Elliot. If he catches them, if they were out together, Elliot will hear the last from him.

He was driving around town with nothing to do. He watched out his window as a family of four walked happily home after what seemed like a dinner out. He smiled at them. Looking so happy and peaceful. Then he drove past a local bar where Thomas Hylton was parked with a large drink and a different girl. Thinking again, he drove back and up and parked in front of the bar. He nodded a greeting to Tom and walked in.

There was nothing else he could do so he had a free night out. It was nearly empty as the night was still young. He walked leisurely to the empty bar counter and sat down looking around.

He waved over for the barman and ordered his drink. "Make it a French 75 cocktail." The guy nodded and set off to prepare Austin's drink.

I know what you think, an athlete like Austin in a bar drinking, but its not illegal. In fact he's off season. And plus Austin was a rebel sometimes and tonight he felt free. He just wanted a guy night for him. Ally's great, but sometimes he needed some time alone, get what I mean?

An hour later, Austin had only had a few drinks. Its been a while since he had a drinking session, so he was feeling a bit tipsy. The bar was not yet at capacity but it was filling up. Every thought that ran through his head were invaded by Ally. Man, that girl was so special to Austin, he couldn't stop thinking about her, all day.

Then the empty seat next to him was occupied as a familiar voice spoke, "A martini. Make that two." And the barman settled two glasses in front of the guy next to Austin. Austin looked to who it was and he nearly fell off his seat.

"Elliot," he growled.

Elliot turned to the guy next to him. His eyes narrowed. "Austin," he seethed. "Shouldn't you be with Ally?"

"She's busy," Austin replied.

"Or because she doesn't want to be with you." Elliot smirked. Elliot knew better than to irritate the guy, but this was the second bar he'd gone too and he was feeling woozy.

"No. Her journalist job. Emergency meeting." Austin kept his answer short and simple since he didn't want to continue the conversation anymore. He hoped Elliot got the signal.

But Elliot had other plans. "You sure? She could be out with some other guy? Having fun. If you know what I mean," he egged and chuckled at his own so-called smartness.

Austin's hands folded themselves into fist. He gritted his teeth but answered. "Ally's not that kind of girl. She wouldn't do that."

"Really?" Elliot faked being surprised.

Austin nodded and ordered another drink for himself. He gulped it down the next second.

"How much do you actually know about her?" Elliot asked, drowning in his own drink.

"I know enough that she's not the girl you describe her to be," Austin replied.

"You think so? I've known her for years. I heard she's great in bed." Elliot had no idea what he was saying or what had gone to his head to talk about his sister that way, but all he knew was that he wanted Austin out of his sister's life. It was for his and her own good.

"How'd you know?" Austin flared.

"For all I know, her high school boyfriend and her hooked up only after they did the deed."

"Lies!" Austin roared. He was now standing with the chair thrown back, and gripping Elliot's collar as the whole place watched the scene unfold.

Elliot stood up so now he was face to face with Austin. "Why'd I lie?" he pretended to be innocent. "That's true!"

"No. NO!" Austin thundered. "You're lying!"

"Believe it! Ally's not the girl you know, so stay away!" Elliot shouted back.

"NO!" Austin growled, so deep it sounded dangerous. "You can't make me!"

"I can. And I will," Elliot spoke with sure authority. And the next thing he knew he was sprawled on the ground.

Austin couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold in his anger. He lifted his right fist and punched Elliot full on in the face, sending him to the ground.

Elliot chuckled, looking up at Austin. He knew his lip was bleeding and that his cheek was swollen, but he didn't care. He slowly stood up and grabbed Austin's shirt. "So that's what you do? Huh? Well get ready for some of your own medicine!" He let go of Austin and punched him in the jaw.

Austin staggered backwards a bit, but caught his balance. But another hit followed to his arm. This time he fell and sputtered a curse.

"Stand up and fight, coward!" Elliot said.

Austin did, with a new strategy. Once standing he charged to Elliot with an elbow out. With all his strength he pushed Elliot onto another table standing by. But Elliot had seen that coming and Austin's plan followed only halfway through. Instead as Austin plowed towards him he caught him and they landed on the ground.

Elliot in control, smashed an elbow onto the side of Austin's skull, the soft spot high on the temple.

Austin groaned but delivered the next hit spot on. He slammed his palm on his face, crushing his nose, and distracting Elliot as he made way for his second hit. He stood up a bit and kneed him in the stomach. Then bending down to Elliot he gruffly said in his ear, "You stay away and don't talk about her that way." And he started to walk away.

But Elliot wasn't done. He grunted, but had enough strength left to stand up. Then staggering slowly he made a grab for Austin from behind.

Austin let out a groan of surprise, but he wouldn't let Elliot get the best of him. So as Elliot grabbed him, he lifted an fist hitting Elliot in the face. Next he elbowed Elliot in the chest. Then he swiveled around and tripped/kicked Elliot in the shins to the ground.

Elliot dropped and landed, hard. He let out a moan of pain clutching his stomach. Austin stood up and surveyed the scene. A crowd of guys had gathered around them and apparently they had been chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Like it was some middle school fight. Austin smiled triumphantly and looked down at that piece of scum.

Then it hit him in the guts. He felt bad for him. That fight did start by Elliot's taunting, but Austin shouldn't have taken the bait. Feeling bad and panicking he ran from the scene to his car then to his apartment. While running to his place he past by Ally's apartment and apparently no one was home. He quickly changed and curled into a ball on his bed. He hardly got any sleep that night, thinking what Ally would think and if Elliot was okay.

Back at the bar, a good Samaritan, placed Elliot on a table and picked up his phone which had fallen out of his pocket during the struggle. Looking through the contact list he called a number that he had called recently.

_"Hello?"_ It was a female's voice. _"Elliot? Where are you?"_

"This isn't Elliot ma'am. He's at Spartan Devil Bar in town," the guy said.

_"Then why are you answering my brother's phone? Is he drunk?"_ Ally asked, worried.

"He is drunk, but he got into a fight. He's not in any good shape, so could you get down here and pick him up. I heard from a guy that it closes in an hour. I suggest you get here and get him."

_"Sure. I'll be there in ten. Thank you."_ And Ally cut the call and the meeting short and drove to the bar. Once she entered she gasped at the smell. It was disgusting. But she entered anyway and found Elliot slumped on a table with his phone next to him. "Oh Elliot," she sighed. She grabbed his phone and put it in her pocket and attempted to carry him, but he was asleep and too heavy for one girl.

"Need help?" Someone asked.

Ally turned around. "Yes, please! Oh, hey Dallas." Her smile and suddenly turned into a frown that fast.

"Hey, Ally. And it was I was called you up," he replied.

"Thank you," she said graciously, but curiosity took over. "Do you... By any chance you saw what happened and who did this?" she asked as Dallas and herself slung one of Elliot's arms over them to carry Elliot.

"Um... no. I heard a loud commotion and saw a guy run out so I looked in and I saw him on the ground. Nobody bothered to help him, but I knew he was your brother, so I helped him," he explained as they made their way to her car.

"Well thanks again. But I won't forgive who did this to him."

Dallas chuckled. "Well see you around."

"Yeah." Ally slammed the car door and ran to the driver's seat. She waved once more to Dallas and drove home.

Arriving home, she realized they were screwed. She couldn't carry him. She didn't want to do it, but she shook him. "Elliot! Elliot! ELLIOT!" she called while she jolted him awake.

"Huh! What?!" His breath was stinky and smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Urgh! You have to stop drinking, Elliot," Ally warned. "You wouldn't be in this mess if you don't drink and get into bar fights."

Elliot blinked a couple times before everything came to focus. His ribs hurt and he could barely breathe. "A-Ally."

She turned to him. "Later. But I need you to walk with me to my apartment and I'll take care of you."

He nodded. Slowly both siblings made their way to Ally's apartment. Ten minutes later, he was laying down on the couch as Ally hurried around, getting supplies.

"Ouch!" he whined as she applied some germ killer then whipping with a cloth to be band aided.

"It wouldn't hurt if you got stuck in this situation. Who did this to you by the way?" she demanded.

"Uh... Um..."

"Elliot! I know you knew the person. You don't just pick fights with random people!" She dabbed harder on his cuts.

He let out a grunt of pain. "It's... It was Austin."

Ally stopped with her tending and looked at him.

**A/N: Cliffy! Again! haha. Hmmm... wonder how Ally will take that?**

**I love reading reviews, and thanks for the sarcasm... they make me laugh. And I love how you guys enjoy the story. I love writing this and I have so much ideas.**

**Review, follow, favorite?**

**Until the next update, adieu.**


	11. A (Not So Good) Picnic

**Chapter 11**

"It wouldn't hurt if you got stuck in this situation. Who did this to you by the way?" she demanded.

"Uh... Um..."

"Elliot! I know you knew the person. You don't just pick fights with random people!" She dabbed harder on his cuts.

He let out a grunt of pain. "It's... It was Austin."

Ally stopped with her tending and looked at him.

* * *

"What?" she asked, incredulously baffled.

"You asked who did this... and I gave you my answer." Elliot fidgeted like a little kid caught in the act and he really couldn't look at Ally straight in the face. "It was Austin who left me like this."

"No. I don't believe you," Ally said, shaking her head. _No way was this true, Elliot was lying to put a wedge between us_. "Please Elliot. The truth."

"It was Austin, really," Elliot urged.

"No. Either you've mistaken... or ... or you made this up! You can't go making things up! Why do you even want us apart?!" Ally demanded, exasperated.

"Well... uh... because" _This way I can protect you without revealing my part of the story_, Elliot thought, his mind racing. He turned his head this way and that when he finally thought of a perfect excuse or change of subject. "Well.. um.. you see... Why can't you trust your older brother? Huh?" Elliot exploded all or a sudden. "Why are you even standing up for him You only knew him for a week!"

"One week is perfectly enough time!" Ally burst. There they were; two siblings who pretty much got along for most of their lives, now grown, shouting, strangling each other's throats. Ai, what has this world gotten to? "And Elliot.." she toned down, "For your information, I happen to know him and have learned more than the average person in the first week of dating! We've really opened up to each other!"

"Oh...? Really? Then what do you 'know'?" Elliot raised an eyebrow in amusement. The alcohol must be taking over him again.

"Well I know for a fact that he is one for the most amazing down-to-earth guys on the planet. Think about it, Elliot. Over the past ten years since I've been here, I've dated only two guys... and that includes Austin! That's just sad. And I know what happened in high school and I'm willing to forget what happened because Austin is... Austin. And he loves me."

"He loves you?!" Elliot asked incredulously. "Well in high school.." but he shut his mouth. He nearly let slip what happened.

Apparently Ally hadn't heard the last bit, but she was enraged the same. "Of course he loves me! And you..." Ally was going to spit back a astringent retort, but thought the better of it. She sighed, not knowing how the conversation got to that. "Okay, fine. If you don't want to tell me who did this, fine. But I'll take you to Aunt Nancy's place tomorrow. She will provide better care than I will plus I have work and I don't really trust you here," she stated.

Elliot gave her a death glare once more before he slowly closed his eyes. He grunted in agreement before the alcohol took him over again. Ally sighed and looked at her older brother. He really was something. Drunkard, and somewhat overprotective. _But why does he not want me and Austin together? Something's off,_ Ally concluded. But she ignored the thought and went to bed.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Austin got up, looking like a nightmare. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a rat's nest. He seriously looked like trash. He seriously did not get a blink of sleep. He couldn't stop thinking at last night's happening. And that wasn't good. He really wanted to know Ally's relationship to Ally and if she knew why he was acting the way he was last night. But at the same time he wanted to spend time with her... on a date!

He smiled and thought of a date that had just formed in his mind. He knew it was morning, but surely Ally was awake by now.

_"Hello?"_ she answered after a couple rings.

"Hey, Ally. It's me, Austin."

_"Oh, hey."_ She sounded down.

"So you want to go to our second date, today?" he cautiously asked.

_"Sure,"_ she accepted sounding much happier than she was a second ago. _"But I go to. Bye."_ And just by that she cut the call.

This drove Austin to suspicion. Ally wasn't normally like that. And she just replied. She didn't even ask for the details. Even though Austin would text them to her, she would usually rant and be all bubbly and happy. But Austin was happy that she had accepted. He got up and dressed because he was going to spend the day preparing.

As he exited his apartment, he saw Ally's door open at the same time. He was going to shout and greet her, but what he saw only caused his fists to tighten and for him to narrow his eyes.

Ally was coming out with that Elliot guy. He was leaning on her for support and she was helping him. This sight activated Austin's imagination once again. What the hell are they doing coming out at the same time? What is their relationship? Is Ally cheating? Did they do something? Were all questions that raced through his mind. His mouth clamped tight at the sight of the two and he really wanted to beat the crud out of him, but he kinda already did that last night.

Austin closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly, calming downing, thinking of Ally.

Like the last date, Austin worked hard with this one, too. Technically they've had more than just one date, but he preferred to call a date if its official. He already texted Ally where and when to meet him and he was just excited. He hoped this one would go well. But with Ally everything would go well.

It was now three thirty o'clock in the afternoon and Austin was getting worried for two things. One, the clouds were a dull grey and it hung low in the sky and a cool chill blasted through the air. Two, Ally was late. He had asked to meet her thirty minutes ago!

He looked left from right scanning the landscape for her. She was no where to be seen. He glanced down at his watch and it now read 3:42 PM. She was late! He looked up again and there she was running with her heels to him. "Austin!" she gasped, out of breath.

"Calm down. Take a breather," he said as he caught hold of her.

"So s-sorry," she gasped, taking in huge breaths. "Didn't mean for the meeting to go this long. And I had to visit my Aunt, but a brief visit though. And you weren't so descriptive in your message."

Austin sighed. Glad that she hadn't been with Elliot. And he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, if I wasn't descriptive. So shall we have our date?" Austin stepped back and gestured to the picnic set under the tree.

"A picnic? Like the last date?" She looked at him.

"Yeeaahh..." He looked uncertainly at her.

"It's sweet! Plus picnic dates are our thing! And glad you brought food, I skipped lunch. Thank you so much Austin." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and settled down on the picnic blanket. "So what do we have?"

He brought out a jar and a plate. "Pickles and pancakes as usual." He grinned broadly as Ally's laugh rang out. "And I've been learning how to cook your famous crab cakes."

"Crab cakes?"

"Well, yeah. I've been learning to cook them. And I think I've found a new favorite food."

Ally laughed at that comment. "I don't believe that. Pancakes will always be your favorite food."

Austin tilted his head. "I don't know. I think pancakes have huge competition with your cooking."

"Awww! Thanks." Ally blushed.

Thirty minutes later as the cool autumn breeze blew leaves into the air Ally had laid down on Austin's lap as he leaned against the tree reading. He had surprised her with the book. He had run down to the library and borrowed the book intending for both of them to read it. Now it was more of him reading and Ally listening. But she was still eager and he was fine with the arrangement.

"Allie watched him walk away and noticed the tension she'd felt when telling him about her engagement beginning to fade. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair and let the breeze fan her cheek. She took a deep breath and held it for a moment, feeling the muscles in her shoulders relax as she exhaled. Finally, opening her eyes, she stared at the beauty that surrounded her. She always loved evenings like this, when the faint aroma of autumn leaves rode on soft southern winds. She loved the trees and the sounds they made. Listening to them helped her relax even more. After a moment, she turned towards the dock and looked at Noah.

"God, he looked good. Even after all this time.

"She watched him as he reached for a rope that hung in the water. He began to pull it, and despite the darkening sky she saw the muscles in his arm flex as he lifted the cage from the water. He let it hang over the river for a moment and shook it, letting most of the water escape. After setting the trap on the dock, he opened it and began to remove the crabs one by one, placing them into a bucket.

"She looked around and realized she had forgotten how fresh and beautiful everything seemed here. Over her shoulder, as she walked over to join Noah, she saw he had left a couple.." Austin read, but Ally interrupted, yet again.

"You know its weird hearing my name from a book," she commented.

"You've said that every five minutes," Austin said.

"I know. But I haven't gotten used to it yet. And by the way you sound funny describing a guy's beauty from a girl's point of view." Ally giggled.

"I know!" Austin agreed. "So you want to read it?"

"So you want me to read that another guy looks good?" Ally teased.

"Um... Never mind." Austin set down the book and looked directly down at Ally's face, stroking her hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"No that." He avoided that smart-aleck comment. "What is your relationship with Elliot?"

"Why?" Ally sat up next to him.

"It's just that I've seen you around him time to time. And I can't help thinking... Or feeling..." Austin blushed.

"That I'm cheating and that your jealous," Ally finished for him.

"Exactly."

"Well two answers. One, I'd never cheat on you. And Elliot's my brother," she stated.

"Your brother?!" he gasped.

"Yeah. But I never though you'd be jealous of my brother." Ally chuckled.

"I didn't know he was your brother!" Austin defended himself. But in his head, away from his cheery spirit the gears in his head were spinning, fast.

_So Elliot that dump was her brother?! I'd never thought trash could be related to someone like Ally. They're so different from each other. And with his hate red for Elliot he couldn't help but wonder if this new fact would affect their relationship. But he couldn't forgive Elliot. For what he did. Sure, he should have forgave and forgotten, but he just couldn't._

"Austin!" Ally waved her hand over his face.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a minute."

"Oh, sorry."

"But why do you ask?" she inquired.

"Well.. I wanted to make sure so I don't have false accusations," he partly lied.

"Oh. Last night someone called me up that Elliot had gotten into a bar fight..."

_Oh, no._ Austin thought. He was in deep waters.

"... So I went to that Spartan Devil Bar in town and he was beaten up badly. Do you happen to know what happened? Or who did it? I tried asking him... but I think he gave me false answers. He said you beat him up. I couldn't believe he make that up!"

Austin's eyes grew big. He really wasn't prepared to answer that. Should he come clean? Or lie to her yet again? Austin sighed. "He wasn't making that up."

"Wait? What? I thought you said you did it," Ally said.

"I did," he admitted. "I beat him up."

"Why? Were you okay? But first of all, why'd you do it?"

"Because! He was saying all those ugly things!"

"That doesn't matter! No matter how much someone angers you, you don't hit back!" She got up. "I can't believe you did that to my brother."

"I didn't have a choice!" he yelled. "I wanted to beat the crap out of that jerk!"

"Of course you did! You either fought him or not! You shouldn't have taken the bait! And don't you dare call my brother a jerk!" she shouted and picked up her bag. "I-I got to go. I just for-forgot I had to do something." Ally ran. She needed time and space to think. She couldn't handle things for the minute.

"Ally!" Austin called after her. "I'm sorry!" But she didn't look back, once. Nope, not at all.

**A/N: First of all, I don't own the Notebook and I've still yet to read it. Second of all: Hey, there readers! Thanks you for following this story! Tell me what you think... :)**

**Review, follow, favorite?**

**As for Elliot questions. He is Ally's brother... but he wants Auslly apart for a reason. You can guess if you want, but you'll read in the next update which will be this weekend or in a week.**

**So until next item, beannacht! (Irish)**


	12. Thinking It Through

**Chapter 12**

Ally ran. Even with her wedges on that sort of made it challenging, she ran. She had heard Austin's last words, but she ignored them.

How could he? Call her brother a jerk?! Well, even though they were not on good terms at the moment they were still siblings. And how could he have wanted to punch Elliot as hard as fast as he could? How could Austin be like that? He wasn't the guy she knew at the moment. Was Elliot right? Was Austin really the guy she didn't think he was?

But Ally stopped for a second. Now she was at a mini-mart in town. It the quick two minutes from her run from the park she was at the town center. A thought had struck her.

Did Austin really mean it? She didn't even let him tell her the full story. Maybe she should go back? Maybe let him tell the full story because she knew that wasn't the full story.

When she realized it her eyes got big. She did wrong, and she knew it. She had to go back. She needed the full story. She wanted to prove that Austin wasn't that type of guy.

But she looked worriedly at the sky which was now a brilliant dark grey. It was a sign that a storm was rolling in. Dark weather to be soon over them. She shook her head and wrapped her grey wool winter coat tighter around her. She tightened the neckline and turned around. Winter was surely on its way.

She backtracked and walked to the park. She knew she should hurry, but the strong breeze made that challenging as well as her aching legs. She surely was tired.

After a five minute walk, she trailed back to where he had held the picnic, but when she got there... Austin was gone. He was no where to be seen. The only sign was the trample grass from where the blanket had been set. She looked around but no one was near. There wasn't even a sign of his car. He had left.

Ally sighed. She knew better. She knew he wouldn't stay. She had left without a word, ignoring his last words. She knew him better. He would have gone looking for her, but he wouldn't know that she'd come back.

In pure disappointment her shoulders drooped and her grim smile furrowed deeper. Suddenly with a loud shudder, the trees shook in the wind and rain started to fall. Bullet sized rain fell on her head and she just ignored them as bullet sized tears fell from her eyes.

With tears streaming down, she ran through the rain to the closest place she was familiar with. Lighthouse Book Café. It was not busy because it wasn't peak hours, but there was a reasonable amount of customers.

"Whoa! Ally, you okay?" Dallas asked as she approached the counter.

"Huh?" She quickly wiped her tears and replied. "Yeah. I'm fine. Can I have a cup of hot chocolate?"

He nodded. "Sure." He quickly ringed up her order and with the drink he gave her a towel. "I think you need this." And he looked at her wet hair.

"Oh. Thanks." She grabbed her order and the towel and made her way to her usual spot.

Ten minutes later of wringing her hair and watching the rain fall, Dallas took the seat opposite of her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

Ally smiled. Lately, they've been on friendly terms since that incident with Elliot and Austin at the bar. Thinking of that pained her, bringing tears.

"There they are again." He quickly leaned over the table and brushed the tears aside. "You need to stop crying these days, Ally. I need you to be your usual happy cheery self."

Ally chuckled. "Thanks. I needed some cheering up. But aren't there costumers?"

"No. It's raining right cats and dogs right now. No one in their right mind would be out and about." His shoulders shook as he laughed as his own joke. "So... you want to talk about it?"

Ally sighed. "I know you mean good... but I'm sorry. It really doesn't concern you and... I really don't feel comfortable talking about it with you." Ally gave him a weak smile but it was a sincere one.

"Okay. It's fine." He got up. "But if you need someone, come to me, okay?" Ally nodded and once he got an answer he walked back to his station behind the counter.

She smiled gratefully at him and he returned it just as bright.

* * *

Elliot groaned in pain and frustration as he laid himself in the couch in his aunt's living room. She was out and the maids were in, but he didn't want to be disturbed, so they didn't bother him due to his orders.

His chest had been tightly bandaged because apparently he had broken a rib or two during the scuffle when his aunt had taken him to the hospital. He also had a cast around his left arm and was ordered a week of bed rest. He wasn't too happy that he couldn't be out and about to break apart Austin and Ally.

He abruptly sat up, groaning, as a new plan formed in his head. Casting the thought aside he grabbed the TV remote and turned on the flat screen in front of him. It opened up to a comedy slash drama series. He watched two football friends just joking and hitting on girls. He chuckled at their childish behavior and frowned upon a memory trigged by the scene.

-Flashback-

Elliot sighed as another school day began. It was routine day after day, sometime you had to get tired of it. Even though he was Captain of the football team and girls threw themselves onto him... he did get tired of it once in a while. He was graduating later this year and he was just sad that he had to leave. But his sister Allyssa was a year younger and boy was she lucky! She didn't even have to deal with the popularity status. Sure they were siblings but they only acknowledged each other at home. It was a complicated relationship, but they were fine with it. It just worked.

"Hey dude. Why so bummed out?" A blonde bounced over with his red headed best friend.

"Hey man!" Elliot instantly cheered up. He quickly high-fived both the guys. "Ahh... nothing. So is there football practice today?"

"Nah," Dez said. Sure he was quirky and wore funky clothes but on the field, he was a rock star. And he really could sport a football uniform. "Cancelled. Rainy weather. So what you been up to?"

"Eh... nothing much. Just the usual." Elliot shrugged and turned back to his locker grabbing a few books. Even though he was the star quarterback, he needed to keep up his grades to play and he came from a smart and responsible family so he was brought up that way.

"Yeah... Homework, girls, drama, girls. You know what I mean?" Austin joked.

Elliot laughed. This guy was just so funny. Even though Austin and Dez were a year younger, Juniors, the three became fast friends through their love of football. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"So... what are you doin-" But Dez stopped mid-sentence to watch two girls walk down the hall.

It was his sister Ally, and her best friend Trish. They all had met once before when they had visited his home when Ally and Trish were having a sleepover. Elliot knew Dez liked Trish as did Austin and they teased all the time. But Elliot had a burning suspicion that Austin had taken a liking to his sister. Well if you look past the flirty smiles, waves, comments and his somewhat shy attitude around her... you wouldn't see it.

So as Ally and Trish, who were not populars, passed by, Trish gave a small wave to the three and Dez literally died. As for Austin he gave Ally a bright smile and Ally returned it. Boy, he would soon melt. Elliot gave his sister a small smile and turned around to face his locker again. Once they were gone, Dez and Austin soon were squealing like two fangirls.

"Did you see her wave? It was at me... right?" Dez gushed.

"And her smile. Her..." Elliot knew Austin was talking about Ally... but Austin cleared his throat when he saw Elliot staring. "What.. no. You can't prove it," he quickly rushed.

Elliot chuckled. "Anyway, you like her do ya?"

Austin sighed. "Yeah... But I'll back off if you don't want me to."

"Nah. Don't care." Then an thought struck Elliot. He later regretted it, but at that moment it was all fun and games. "Um, hey Austin!"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we have some fun with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why don't we turn this into a bet?"

"Really? What?" Austin asked.

"I dare you to wrap Ally's heart around your finger. Then drop her at the end of the year." Elliot said all of this with a smug grin, not really thinking about the whole situation.

"What?!" Austin's mouth dropped in shock as he registered what Elliot had just said.

"Break her heart?" Dez echoed.

"Yeah. And if you do it five thousand dollars await you," Elliot said.

Austin thought this over. Ally was just another girl on the street. There were plenty of other fish in the sea. And Elliot did have enough money since his parents were like filthy rich.

"But if I lose... I can't pay that much!" Austin complained.

"Won't it hurt your sister?" Dez questioned.

"You won't have to, Austin. It's just my half. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Elliot retored.

"But you want to see your sister hurt?" Dez asked.

"Quit the crap, Dez!" Elliot snapped. "Okay its my last year here and I want some fun. Some drama. So ya up to it, Austin?"

"Yeah. And be prepared to lose Elliot!" Austin hooted.

-End of Flashback-

And Elliot hated himself from that day on. That was such a mistake. On his part. He was supposed to be the older brother. The role model. The one would she would run for. The one who would back her up. The one who cared for her with all his heart. But all he did was break her.

He really didn't mean it back then, but it was all fun and games. He really didn't know what it would lead to. And that was his dirty little secret.

That's why he wanted them apart. He never knew they'd meet up again. But they didn't seem to recognize each other. And now as his duty of being her older brother, he didn't want to break her further. He wanted to do his job correctly this time around. And he was going to succeed or die trying. So before they recognize what the past held, he had to tear them apart. He had to or he'd be in the open.

Running his hands though his hair, he focused his mind to the show, not really wanting to think at the moment.

* * *

"Ally!" Austin cried. "I'm sorry!" But she didn't look back.

After getting to know Ally for a week, he knew once she made up her mind there was no changing it. So he just packed everything and walked to his car. He sat behind the wheel for a minute before leaving.

That date was such a disaster. Why did he have to admit it?! Why?! Just like in high school. He admitted something and the love of his life left too. Two girls let him go because of such a bold act. What was wrong with that?

He knew he should give Ally some space, so he would. She probably didn't want to talk to him... so he left it at that.

Driving around town, his thoughts always strayed to Ally. Her charming smile. Her beautiful personality. What was with Ally that you wouldn't love? Oh yeah, her idiot brother. He hated that guy for what he had caused in high school. But something was off. Did Ally not know what happened? Or did she just love him that much? Well they were family... so it was possible.

Then driving past the high school, a thought occurred to him. If the love of his life, aside Ally, had gone to high school here, then her picture would be in the yearbook right? He was 26 now, so 10 years ago.

Rain was pelting the ground, but he quickly parked and ran into the administration building. Lucky it was still open because it was late in the afternoon after a school day.

"No way! You're Austin Moon!" a teenager exclaimed as he barged in.

"Um, yeah. Hi." Austin turned to look at his fan. It was a guy about a head shorter with a gym bag slung across his body. "So who might you be?"

"Hi." He held out his hand. "I'm Colby."

"Well nice to meet you, Colby," Austin replied shaking Colby's outreached hand.

"So what are you doing here? I play hockey because of you! You want to play?! I bet some of the guys are still at the rink! Wanna come play with us?!" he suddenly exploded.

"Maybe some other time, kid." Austin smiled at how his image really affect others. "But thanks. So I'm here looking for someone. Do you happen to know where past yearbooks are kept? From maybe ten years ago? Class of 2004."

"Yeah." Colby nodded and started walking down the halls. "Its in here! Its just some storage, but I found it exploring the place. There's several copies from ever year. Some as far back as 1995."

"Thanks." Austin entered the cramped, dimly lit room and rushed to the boxes. Shifting the contents he found a copy of one with the year, 2004, stamped across the cover. His wiped dust off it as his heart rape increased dramatically. This was it. He was going to find her.

Turning page after page, he found the Senior Class of 2004. After one or more pages turned, he found the picture of her. With her bright smile and her warm eyes. With her brown locks with blonde highlights. He missed her. But looking at the picture, he frowned, she looked very familiar. He moved his hand down so he could see the name. He froze.

There it was clear as day. Her name. Allyssa Dawson.

**A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. On a brighter note, Heeeyyyy! ****I bet you all have been waiting for this... haven't you? EVERYTHING REVEALED, XD**

**Review, follow, favorite?**

**So until next time Addio! (Italian)**

**And... in the D23 Expo with Raini she said a crush comes up in Season 3... They're setting up some Trez and more Auslly. It's going to be good. ;D Hint: Dez gets jealous.**


	13. It Was Ally

**Chapter 13**

Turning page after page, he found the Senior Class of 2013. After one or more pages turned, he found the picture of her. With her bright smile and her warm eyes. With her brown locks with blonde highlights. He missed her. But looking at the picture, he frowned, she looked very familiar. He moved his hand down so he could see the name. He froze.

There it was clear as day. Her name. Allyssa Dawson.

* * *

Wait. What?!

Was he reading this correctly? "Hey Colby!" He needed to check. "Can you read the name underneath this picture?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"Sure." He crept closer and squinted at the small print. "Sorry I need glasses, but I'm pretty sure that says Allyssa Dawson," Colby replied.

Austin's eyes grew to be the size of dinner plates, as his hands grew wet and clammy.

No way. No way Ally was the girl that he technically dumped in high school. About that, she also technically dumped him, depending on the point of view of the story. But that couldn't be it. No way was that her. No damned hell way could that be her! Impossible!

Austin couldn't believe it. He shook his heading, doubting it. He needed to sit down. So the cold hard floor was the only option. His head spun, thoughts everywhere. He grabbed the book again and looked at the picture, searching her face to see if there was any messages that she conveyed from ten years past. There was none.

But the resemblance was uncanny. They had that same bright smile that brightened Austin's day. Those lively eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. The soft silky strands of hair that cascaded perfectly. And that face. That familiar face.

Then it clicked. The most impossible thing he could ever imagined became possible. That really was Ally. His high school sweetheart was Ally. It was Ally and has always been.

-Flashback-

It was the third week of school and already he was being forced to do something. His stupid English teacher had made him go to the library and pick out a book he was interested in reading. Like he was ever going to read a fucking book. And he wasn't a baby! He didn't need to be babied. And he was in high school for fuck's sake! No hell way was he going to follow a teacher's orders. But he'd already had a month's worth of detention for... other things. And instead of giving him detention his teacher just dragged him down here during lunch break to pick one out. And why did he even need a book? It's just a book. Not like some type of magical thingy mabob.

He sighed in defeat as his teacher kept a wary eye on him as he prowled the shelves. Weren't libraries like a century ago? He slithered between two columns of shelves and eyed the books there. Every once in a while he took out a book that had a flashy color only to be disappointed that it'd be non-fiction topics that bored him to the core. He rolled his eyes and began searching for another one.

"That's not how to pick out a book, you know?" someone commented behind him.

He frowned in annoyance. "Why'd you care?" he spit back without looking at the speaker and sifting more books.

"Because I think everyone should pick up a book once in a while and venture into the world beyond," that person said.

That girl, yes, by her high octave voice, was most certainly a nerd or worst a geek. What was he doing? He should walk away! He didn't want to be alloyed in with those type of people in the school. It'd ruin his rep. "Um.. I have to go," he lied, walking away, still not looking at the person.

"Wait!" she called, running up after him. "Mr. Tate wanted me to help you pick a book."

"Why would you even consid-" He finally turned to face the girl and his voice hitched in his throat. "Ally," he mumbled her name.

"Oh? So you know my name?" she mocked, sarcastically. "Didn't think someone of your 'status' would know me."

"I.. uh.. well... You're Elliot's sister! That's only why I know you," he hastily found an excuse.

"Oh." She deemed disappointed. "It's okay. It was just... just a joke."

She flicked off her disappointment just like that, but Austin did notice. But he didn't want to keep her uncomfortable and plus this would be some work towards his goal of five thousand dollars. "So you're going to help me pick out a book?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

She giggled at his behavior. "Yeah. But do you want to read non-fiction? Because you're in that category." She gestured to the signs and labels of the books.

"What the fuck is.." Language, Austin! "I mean what's non-fiction?" he corrected.

"It's mainly facts like history. So if you want to read something interesting I'd start with fiction stories. Like romance or fantasy," she replied as they walked to the fiction section. "So what's your favorite genre?"

"Um..." he shifted uncomfortably. He did have a favorite genre but its not really common with high school jocks.

"Come on. No shame here."

"Romance," he whispered.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

He cleared his throat. "I said... romance novels."

"Oh. Cool! I love romance... its jus the most magical thing in the world," she swooned, dreamlike, clapping her hands together. "This is my favorite quote. 'If music be the food of love, play on.' By Shakespeare," she quoted. "Isn't it just... " she sighed, her eyes closing; deep in her head.

"Yeah, yeah," he agreed. "So what books do you recommend?"

"Let's see..." Her hand trailed over the spine covers as she quickly glanced from title to title. But then her hand hung in mid-air as she turned to face him. "What books have you read?"

"Well... most classic romance novels like Pride and Prejudice, The English Patient, and Gone With the Wind. They're pretty good."

"I agree." Ally turned back to leafing though books. "Have you read Nicholas Sparks books?"

"Um... no." Austin shook his head.

Ally gasp. "You haven't?! Well then, sir, you've been missing out on good reads."

"Really? What are the titles?" he asked, severely intrigued.

"Well there The Notebook, Message in a Bottle, A Walk to Remember, The Rescue, A Bend in the Road, and the latest Nights in Rodanthe. I've read most of then and they're so romantic. I can't wait to read more from that author. I seriously got addicted to his stories right after reading the first book. It's that good."

"Does the library have any copies?" Austin excited asked.

"I think I've seen a few," she commented and walked a distance before pulling out a few books. "Here."

He gratefully accepted the books and quickly rushed over to the nearest table quickly scanning the cover the synopsis of the books. "They do sound good." He quickly immersed himself into a book as Ally took the seat opposite of him.

She scanned his features. His long eyelashes, bright puppy-dog eyes, and charming smile. If you really pushed over the bad-boy act, Austin Moon was really something. He actually had some depth.

Without thinking she blurted out what she had been thinking. "I don't think you're such a bad-boy."

He looked up, surprised. "What did you say?"

"I think that underneath that 'bad-boy act' you're actually a good person. It's just that you don't show it."

"Oh."

"Come on, Austin! I knew you from elementary! I technically grew up with you! And you weren't this kind of person then. What happened?" she softly asked.

He looked down. "Thanks for the comment, but... I, uh..."

"Come on, Austin, you can tell me," she encouraged.

_It's because of you! You changed me. But that was a mistake on my part. I thought being a bad-boy and being popular was a guy you'd chase after. But I was wrong. Ally you're different from most girls out there and I like that about you. Old Austin is still in me, but... New Austin has become too attached to his popularity and his reputation. But someday I will change and I will be there. I promise. No doubt about that,_ he mentally confessed.

"It's too personal, but if I ever need a person to talk to, it'll be you." He smiled gratefully at her.

"Promise?"

"Of course." Then he smiled cheekily at his next question. "Do you have any other good books with monsters or fantasy stuff?"

"Why?"

"So... I have something to read in class. These are past-time books. Plus Austin Moon cannot read a romance novel in class. That's wrong," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ally rolled her eyes and playfully punching him in the chest.

-End of Flashback-

It was Ally. That girl in his memory was Ally. Whom he fell in love with. How he cared for with all his heart.

That day was one to remember in their storyline. Yes, they technically grew up together in elementary but after that, years flew by they gradually started drifting apart. They were still on friendly terms but underneath that everything had collapsed.

That day brought back everything, their friendship, relationship, everything. But it was also a bad day too. Sure they became closer but he was mostly powered by the money that sat awaiting at the end of the year.

Then another memory thread its away into his mind.

-Flashback-

He really was missing her. It's been eating him alive for the past week.

It had been one week since the school competition and he knew it. Ally was avoiding him. Whenever he walked down the hall or turned a corridor he always saw a flash of silky brown hair whip away to some other direction. They did have one class together, but still she found ways to be distant. Man, that girl is smart. In their science class they were suppose to partner up to work on a project, she quickly dodged him and asked some other nerd named Nate. So he was forced to find some other partner. And when working in the lab he'd try to bring up conversation with her, but she always found some reason to slip away. That girl, seriously!

That sexual tension was getting to him. After they "did it" a week ago, they haven't talked. Not even that night. After they had some fun for a couple hours bringing both of them a few... several times they just laid peacefully next to each other. The second day of the competition was busy, so they couldn't talk alone. But even from a week ago he had a feeling Ally was going to avoiding him.

Sure he had that five thousand to think about, but this was more. He needed Ally. He wanted to confess; pour his whole heart to her. Right now that bet was non-existent. He racked his brain, thinking of ways to talk to her, but came up with nothing.

He laid back on his bed and scanned his messy room. He needed to do some tidying or else his mom would get on his case. But that's not his biggest worry.

He needed to tell Ally. One way or anther. As long as she got the message. As long as much as it took, he needed to do it.

Then he looked over to his pile of textbooks. God, he needed to study or at least get started on homework. It was late at night, midnight to be exact, but he really wasn't sure if he could focus when his thoughts always wandered to Ally.

He needed to tell Ally. At a time where she couldn't escape. Where he was controlling all circumstances.

Like, right now!

He leapt off his bed and opened his door a crack. He listened for the soft breathing and loud snores of his parents. Once had made sure they were soundly asleep he ran to his window and onto the tree and jumped to the ground. A cool autumn breeze cut the air and he was chilled to the bone considering he was only wearing basketball shorts and a sleeveless tee. But that didn't matter. He quickly navigated through the maze of roads until running up to her house. He smiled at her window which boasted a brilliant light signaling that she was awake. Probably studying.

He soundlessly crept over the decaying grass and up the apple tree that was planted beside her bedroom window. He climbed the tree and dismounted to her balcony. And as he guessed she was laid on her bed, facing away from him, surrounded by notebooks, papers, textbooks, and her laptop.

Perfect.

This was her home and there was no way she was going to walk away. But then again there was the possibility that she was going to ignore him. Then again, he could make a loud ruckus and she'd have to open her doors so her parents won't wake. However, her dad might be at a convention out of state and her mom could be abroad studying something.

Shaking his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts, he quietly yet sharply rapped on her door.

She jerked her head up, alert. She nearly fell of her bed, too, but caught her balance just in time. Then Ally turned her head where the noise came from to see Austin sheepishly smiling from behind the glass. She grimaced, but walked over and let him in.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" she quizzed.

"Look Ally, I need to talk to you. I know you're avoiding me in school, so I decide now was the best time. Where you're trapped and you can't run away," Austin launched off with his prepared speech.

"Oh." Ally hesitantly laughed. "About that..."

"Save it." He raised a hand, silencing her. Boy, he must look macho right then. "I know why you're avoiding me and I know the reason. But we need to talk about it. We can't just let it go."

"Oh, why not?" she burst, but quickly quieting herself.

"Because! One, I took your virginity. And if that happens we need to talk. Two, because that happened, what about us?" he reasoned.

"Fine," Ally grudgingly agreed. She piled up her notebooks, papers in one stack and stacked her textbooks in another pile next to her bed. She slammed the laptop cover and plopped herself on the bed with her arms crossed like an eight year old. Austin chuckled at her behavior, but sat next to her on the edge of her bed.

"Okay...?" he started off. "First order of business. Was it a mistake, that night?"

Ally thought for a moment before answering. "No, at least in my opinion. One of the best nights ever."

"Why? You lost your innocence."

"Because it was with you. With any other guy, I'd be pissed. But with you, it was amazing and a dream come true."

"Okay, so you like me?"

"When'd I said that?" she fired back.

This really wasn't going the way he expected. He was supposed to pour out his heart, okay maybe later, but now he was just interrogating Ally. Which really wasn't his purpose, but he needed to know if she returned those feelings.

"Just assuming..." He cast her a teasing look.

"What?! No! I didn't say that!" she protested.

"Okay, okay. So you don't think it was a mistake?" he asked again.

"No. What about you?"

"Well... that's why I'm here." This was it. It was time.

"Oh. Really? So did you think it was a mistake?" she repeated, softly.

He sighed, building up the confidence. "No." He looked at her shocked features. He guessed that she was thinking that he thought it was a mistake. This surely caught her in surprise. "It wasn't a mistake. In fact, I've been waiting for like forever to do that with you. Why? Because Ally I like you. More like I love you. When? Since I've laid my eyes on you.

"At first it was just a friendship love. Growing up with you in elementary was so much fun. Every field trip, every smile, every laugh, I cherished every memory of you. But then came middle school and finally high school. Those years were most difficult. We started breaking away. I didn't want that. But those feelings increased and strengthened. A few years back, that's when I realized that I was head over heels for you.

"You once asked why I have this "bad-boy act" now I'm telling you why. Because of you. I liked you. And I thought that being Mr. Popular would bring attention. But it was from the wrong people. I wanted attention from you. But you're Ally. You don't like bad-boys. You liked down-to-Earth Austin Moon.

"And he will come back. Just like I confessed my feelings. Ally, I really like you and I'm willing to put aside Mr. Popular to be with you." He finally looked at Ally straight in the face and she was on the verge of tears.

"That's so sweet Austin," she mumbled, pulling in a hug. Once she let go, she started with her confession too. "So if you're coming clean..."

_Not technically clean_, Austin thought.

"...Then I can too." Ally sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "I like you too. Quite a similar story and the time I fell for you was in middle school. Remember when we had to slow dance for PE? I fell for you then. Especially when you said 'I'd only dance with you.' That really made my heart melt and I realized that you might've liked me then.

"But yes, we grew apart. But those feelings strengthened and I realized that I needed you in my life. This year when you started noticing me or more like rebuilding our friendship... I was so happy. My dreams of us coming true was one step closer.

"Last week during the competition... At first I wasn't too thrilled that we were sharing a room together. After all we are of opposite genders. It scared me what could happen. And my fears apparently got the best of me. I lost my virginity. But now looking back at it, I came to it that it wasn't such a loss. At least it was to the guy whom I loved. Yes, loved. I didn't think you'd return those feelings, so I avoided you. You looked like you wanted to talk to me, but I just thought you were going to make fun of me and say that night was a mistake which I thought wasn't."

"So you thought I was some fucking prostitute?" Austin declared.

"What?! No! I didn't say that!" Ally exclaimed. "Forget it. Anyway, I like you and its time I admit it."

"Okay. So we like each other?" Ally nods in agreement. "What does it make of us?" Austin asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"Does that make us in a relationship?" he re-phrased.

"What do you think?"

"Will you, Ally Dawson be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yeah!" Ally exclaimed.

She jumped into his arms, and Austin fell back onto the bed. He gave her a quick peck, before flipped out from under her to cower above her with Ally laying back on the bed. "I've been waiting all week for this," he whispered into her ears. She shivered at his low, husky tone and his suggestive matter.

"Well, now I'm yours," she retorted.

"Gladly." Was all he said before sweeping her into another kiss. It started out soft and passionate to being hungry full of lust.

-End of Flashback-

It was Ally Dawson, whom he'd fuck to obliviation in high school. He did love her that's why he made love to her. But it was he who took Ally's virginity. So years later, they meet again?! This is just messed up.

But that night was one of his bests. He confessed to his high school sweetheart and she admitted to liking him too. That night led to everything. Mostly their relationship. That one year dating with her was the best! She was so sweet and as for him, Austin had changed. He was a changed man. Austin became nicer... losing his Bad Boy act along the way... but he couldn't be happier. In fact he was happy that he could be his real self. No more pretending. And sticking to his favorite girl.

So now his absolute best friend Dez Perrado and Ally's best friend forever Trish, and the two of them became one pact. Austin and Ally, the happy couple and their best friends. Dez and Trish had a unique relationship. Frenimies was the best word to describe it. Trish and Dez complained about all the lovey dovey acts between Auslly, but the two just ignored them and urged for Trez to happen. That the two got them good.

As the year wore on... they became closer than ever. Physically and emotionally. But Austin was soon doubting himself with that bet with her brother.

-Flashback-

Austin was at Zinga Juice, buying himself and Ally a drink. She wasn't with him because she was at work, but he was going to surprise her with a drink. She loved their smoothies and he knew her favorite flavor.

"Um, I'll have an original sized Coconut-Pineapple smoothie and an original Citrus Crazy smoothie," Austin said as he offered ten dollars that should cover the cost of both drinks plus tax.

"That'll be $8.74." The girl behind the counter said. "So your change is... $1.26."

"Thanks." And he walked over to an empty table with his change. He sat down on the cold seat waiting for his order since it was so busy with peak hours just around the corner.

He was just scrolling through his favorite pictures of him and Ally when an elderly couple walks up to him. "Excuse me sir, but do you mind if we talk the seat opposite of you?" the lady asked.

"No, not all! Please," and Austin gestured to the other two seats that stood empty. "I'm only waiting for my drinks."

"Drinks?" the lady questions. "Will someone be joining you? I'll make sure we'll be gone by then."

"Oh, no! I'll be leaving soon. I'm surprising her. It's her favorite," he explained.

"Ohh! Ain't that sweet? Right George?" She nudged the old guy next to her.

He snorted, because he must've been dozing off. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sweet, very." And he dozed off again.

The lady shook her head at her husband. "Never mind him, dear," she said to Austin.

He nodded, unsecure. "I'm Austin, by the way," he introduced.

"Martha," she replied, shaking his out-stretched hand. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Since the start of the school year." He smiled fondly at the memory of how they became as one. "And I love her with every ounce of my heart. She's beautiful inside and out. And trust me when I say that."

She clutched her heart as her face softened. "Young love!" she squealed. "That is so sweet and so cute! She must be so lucky to have a nice man like you to be able to describe her that way. That is severely touching. But why isn't she here?"

"Thanks. We love each other, very much and I hope one day we'll be together forever." But that bet with Elliot ran though his head again. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "She's at work and I plan to surprise her then."

"Touching." She beamed brightly at him. "And don't worry someday you two will be together. I can assure you. Just like my relationship with George, here.

"Later this year we celebrate our golden anniversary. So our 50th one is just around the corner and we couldn't be happier.

"It's actually funny the way we met. And what we went though. It wasn't funny then... but we just laugh at it now. There was this one point in our lives where we didn't trust each other. Nope, not one bit. But years past, that trust began to build again. And just as I was about to slip away again, he secured me as his. But that was what I had been waiting for." Martha reached over and held her husband's hand.

"That's an amazing love story," Austin commented.

"Yes," Martha agreed. "And I've learned that love only lasts if trust is fully in-tact. If you trust each other 100% everything will go fine. If you don't hide anything and share everything with her, you'll be fine. That's what I learned." She scanned his face once more, but it was expressionless. "Oh! Our order's ready, we've got to go." Martha shook George awake and the two slowly ambled their way to their food.

But Austin was still in his seat, not moving, expressionless, thinking, hard. About that Martha had just said.

Trust? To make a relationship work? Trust... the main thing?

Austin was soon starting to doubt their relationship. He trusted Ally with all of him, and he was pretty sure that she trusted him too. But he realized that he didn't deserve Ally's trust. He had betted on their relationship at the beginning of the school year. And she didn't know about it. So he was hiding something behind their back that could jeopardized them. That wasn't trust. That was lying. But he needed to keep it to himself because he might loose Ally because of it.

Austin didn't plan to keeping the bet. In fact he didn't even want to be part of it anymore. He was planning on breaking it. But should he tell Ally? If he did, then it'd take off the huge burden of keeping to himself. But if he did then she might be angered that he only told her then. But if he told, he'd have Ally's full trust; that being he told himself clean. But she might not want him after knowing the truth. But he was planning on telling the truth. The WHOLE truth.

That's what he was going to do. Confess everything, so both of them had full trust in each other.

He jumped from his seat and grabbed his order which had been waiting for the last five minutes. He examined the drinks, they weren't that soggy yet. So he hurried and thread his way to Sonic Boom, Ally's father's music store. He walked in, the bell telling Ally of his arrival. It was fairly empty.

"Hello. Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I-" Ally looked up. "Oh! Hey Austin!"

"Hey, Alls!" he greeted waving the drinks.

"One for me?" she asked. He nodded handing her one. "Ohh!" She squealed after taking a sip. "Citrus Crazy!? My favorite!" She took another sip and looked up at him. "Thanks a lot Austin."

"Welcome," he replied, while clambering onto the counter-top of Sonic Boom.

"Austin!" she scolded. "How many times have I told you not to sit there!?"

"Umm... once... twice... ten times... thirty-six... sixty-nine... hundred ten..." He pretended to think for another second. "Oh yeah! One thousand three hundred fifty seven!"

"Really?!" she raised her eyebrows. "You keep track?"

"Peesh! No! I was just guessing then."

"Oh." She looked down at her songbook and started to write some things. "So what are you doing here?" she casually asked, not looking up.

"Well.. I wanted to surprise you with that drink."

"'Kay." Still she didn't look up.

"And... Well... Um... Here's the thing..." Austin shifted uncomfortably on his counter top seat making her look up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely worried.

Yep, she fully trusted him... when he didn't deserve it. "Exactly how busy are you?" Austin asked.

"Not so busy." She looked around, scanning the store for lingering costumers before adding, "store's empty."

"Okay." He jumped off from his seat. "Come up to the practice room. I want to talk to you." With that he just barged up the stairs to their hang-out.

Ally quickly followed. She was extremely nervous. Every time he acted like this... it didn't end well. They actually had a fight and didn't talk to each other for nearly a week until Dez and Trish told them to grow up. That was the only time she remembered he acted like this. Did he wanted a break-up? Did he find another girl, better than her? She cleared her head and shakily climbed, counting each step trying to distract her head. She pushed open the door to see Austin sitting down at the piano bench. She sat down on one of the stationary swivel chairs.

"Are you okay, Austin? What's there to talk about? Is it about us? Is there something wrong? Is it me? What did I do wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! I just love you too much to let you go! Please Austin, tell me what's wrong!" She bombarded Austin with an array of questions.

Austin listened closely to Ally's rant. Okay, she loved him so much that she won't let go. That's a relief. He chuckled after she finished her little speech. "Don't worry, Ally." He stood up and grabbed the seat next to her, turning it so he faced it. "But yes, it is about our relationship. Its a good and bad thing... and I have no idea how to tell you." He scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Okay...? So if its about our relationship... what else could be there to talk about?"

"Well... I was in the mall food court ten minutes ago and met up with this old couple named George and Martha. She told me about their relationship since I kinda told them about ours. And that lady, Martha said that for a relationship to work, you need complete trust with the other person."

"So that's what you're worried about?" Ally asked, giggling a bit. "I trust you with my life Austin!"

Austin winced at her words. "That's... uh... that's the thing. You trust me when you shouldn't be."

She looked at him, surprised. "What?!"

"You trust me when you shouldn't," Austin repeated. Ally stayed quiet staring at him to continue. "Have you always wondered why I started paying attention to you?"

Ally thought for a minute before answering. "Well you confessed that you liked me for years... so I'm guessing only this year you plucked up the courage to start flirting with me."

Austin shook his head. "Half of that is true, while the other... not so much."

"Why...?"

"Because E..." He stopped himself. He'd tell Ally only if she asks who did it. He didn't want to jeopardize Ally and Elliot's brother and sister relationship. "Erm... because..." He sighed. Better now then never. "InthebeginningoftheyearIbettedwithsomeonethatI'dh aveyouwrappedaroundmyfingerbeforeIleaveyouwiththeg reatestheartbreak," Austin said in one breath.

"What? Can you say that again?" she requested, tilting her head, so maybe this time she'd get it.

He sighed, not wanting to repeated those wretched words. "I did have feelings for you. Besides Dez someone else realized it. That someone..." He tired not to look too conspicuous with not naming that 'someone.' "So he made a bet with me, that I had accepted, that'd I'd loop your heart around my finger and when the end of the year came... " He closed his eyes and painfully let out the words. "I'd dump you." There he said it. Cautiously he looked up at Ally.

He could see that the gears in her head were spinning too fast, thinking of possibilities. "So that's why you started to pay attention to me?"

He nodded, ashamed.

"What was the prize at the end?"

Austin was staring at her. _How the heck can she be so calm at this? _He had predicted that she'd be shouting by now. Hm, guess he got it wrong. Maybe Ally's not that type of girl. "5K," he answered.

She nodded and slowly got up as in a trance to a small cabinet in the practice room. Austin watched her every move. She moved some things around, making some things fall out, but she didn't pick them up. After several excruciating seconds, she pulled out a box, two in fact. Out of one she took out a stack of papers. Or was it pictures? They were certainly small or was it postcards? In the other she pulled out a thick wad of green bills. Money.

Ally quietly walked back and stood up next to Austin shoving the money to his face.

He just started at it, confused. Then he looked up to her. Clearly you could see pain written all over her beautiful face.

"Here." She shoved the bills roughly to him again. "Your $5,000. You won the bet. It's yours."

He dodged the money she tried to give him and stood up facing her. "What?! I don't care about the money! I care about you! I don't care about the bet anymore! It's non-existent."

"To you," she calmly stated. "But not to me or that other person. I'll save them the trouble and give you your prize because it seems you won."

"What?!" he yelped. "Ally! No! Please!"

But it was too much for Ally. She wanted to calmly face this... but her anger got the better of her. "You care about me?!" she scoffed. "Really? Then why don't I tell the world to save you some trouble."

Austin looked at her as if she was delirious.

She turned around the room as if there was an audience. "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY!" she bellowed. "AUSTIN MOON CARES ABOUT ME!" She laughed like a maniac before turning to Austin, directing the anger to him. "Like he would ever care about me." Then she sat down on the ground in sobs. "Like he'd ever..." she whispered.

"Ally I care about you..." he rushed to her side, trying to soothe her.

"No! Get away from me!" she screamed, pushing Austin away from her. Austin couldn't feel anything but his heart break. He'd once swore that he'd break the guy's face who would make Ally cry and now he was the one who made her cry. He tried to get closer, but she just scrambled away from him.

She unsteady stood up, taking a step back as Austin tired to help her up._ One final stance,_ ran through her head. "If you truly cared about me, that'd bet would not at all have been made. If you truly cared you would have came up to me on your own accords, not because of some bet. And if you truly cared about me then you... then you..." she paused, thinking. "Never mind. You won. It's over. Gave me my heartbreak. Here's your money." She looked down at the money, disgusted. Then she threw everyone of them to Austin showering him with money.

She turned to walk away, before remembering something. "Oh, yeah! Burn these for me." She shoved the other stack of postcards or pictures to him, which he caught.

"Ally, wait!" he called after her.

She turned around again. "I want you gone. Gone out of Sonic Boom. Out of my heart. Out of my life!" It really must've pained her because a tear fell down her smooth face. "Please Austin," she begged. "Leave me alone."

"But... Ally!" She was already gone. Austin looked down at the other stack and it wasn't postcards. They were pictures. Of himself and Ally. He flipped through each one as every one of them brought back different memories. Happy memories. He needed to fight for her. Bring her back because he needed her in his life. He stepped over the money and opened the door looking downstairs to see if she'd gone back to work. No, she was gone. This really must've upset her because she wouldn't leave Sonic Boom unattended.

So he locked up for her and walked home, looking at the pictures.

He'd talk to Ally tomorrow. After all tomorrow was Monday and Ally NEVER missed a day of school.

-End of Flashback-

It was Ally whom he'd broken the heart of. It really didn't matter to him who broke the relationship. All he knew was that he was the one who broke her.

Why'd he have to meet that couple and have them talk to him giving stupid ideas? Why? That couple was super nice, but he wished that he'd never met them. If he hadn't he'd still have Ally next to him.

That day was one of his worst. Even worse than the day he nearly died. Because without Ally he'd be dead. He had left Sonic Boom thinking he'd see her again the next day, but little did he know that he'd never see her again until ten years later. Because that week Ally didn't show up in school. Austin, Dez, and Trish had tried to get in contact with her all week through calls, texts, emails, but none got through. Until the weekend came, they went over to her place only to find out that she'd left. Without Ally they were broken.

He had missed her and he truly did love her. And now she'd somehow found her way back to him.

"Who is she by the way?" Colby asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh! My high school sweetheart and love of my life."

"Wow. That's uh... touching." Colby looked around for an excuse. "Um, I got to go... but uh... I'll see you around Mr. Moon."

Austin waved good-bye, still staring at Ally's picture.

What was he going to do? Did that change their relationship? Does Ally know? Probably not. So they didn't recognized each other. But what would happened if she finally found out? Austin cringed at the thought of Ally finding out. Because he knew she was still broken because when she'd reach the topic of high school and her life then, she'd always direct the conversation elsewhere. He had truly broken her making it strong enough for her to leave. But ten years later here they were... in love again.

He didn't want to lose Ally twice... He needed a plan. And he knew just the two to help. He grabbed the phone and called his two other favorite people in the world besides Ally.

**A/N: ****Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites... :D**

**And also to JustAnotherGuest (Guest) here's your reply. Thanks for the reviews. And what you said meant a lot, I'm glad you love my stories and I have so many stories lined up. I JUST NEED TIME TO WRITE THEM ALL!**

**Review, follow, favorite?**

**Well until next time, Tschau. (German)**


	14. Was He Right?

**Chapter 14**

Ally sat back down on her sofa.

It had been a week. It had been one long, tiring, boring week since she had run from Austin. He'd made no attempted to try and talk to her, she did try once but she lost sight of him. What was going on? Was he avoiding her? She didn't want that. At least she think she doesn't. But she didn't want to think about that right now. It was just confusing her too much. She needed a break.

So she snuggled deeper into the warm comfort of her bed and pulled her laptop closer to her. She booted it up and brought up her story. It had been a while since she had updated. But that relationship was getting to her. She shook her, ridding of the thought and plunged herself in Pierson Clark, Missouri.

* * *

_Justin was at his locker grabbing some books for his afternoon classes. He sighed. Why was school even invented? he questioned to himself. He would really love to talk to the person who even thought of that idea. Speaking of school, it was where he had met Halle. So maybe it wasn't so bad. It might actually be an idea place to meet some ladies. That thought was soon dawning upon him. It actually wasn't half bad._

_Suddenly a loud crash met his ears. He flinched at the sound as it repeated a few times more, each time becoming louder and closer. Someone punched the locker next to his and that same person slammed his locker door shut. He yelped and jumped back in time or else his hands would've been crushed._

_"What the hell, man?!" he shouted._

_"Not me." It was Evan Aaron. "Hell with you."_

_"You could've crushed my fingers!" he proclaimed._

_"Why?" Evan sneered. "That would've been even better."_

_"What's wrong with you?" Austin_

* * *

Ally stopped. She had just typed Austin's name. Urgh! She needed to get him away from her mind. Forget him even. It was really frustrating for her. She really had no idea what to do with her life.

She sighed and deleted his name and typed in the right name. She really needed to escape her reality. That's why she became an author. Because books and the worlds the author creates is so magical. How one can be a wizard or an angel or be whatever they want. To set their imagination free and relief the reader of their reality and be someone else's. That experience was just surreal.

* * *

_"What's wrong with you?" Justin demanded._

_Evan laughed plus adding an eye roll for effect. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?! That's actually not the problem."_

_"Then what is?" Justin seethed._

_"I actually wanted to crush your fingers so you'd lay them sticky fingers from the ladies that they've manipulated."_

_"What? What are you saying?"_

_"Stop cheating on my sister!" Evan burst, not able to contain his anger anymore._

_"Cheat? Cheat? I would never cheat on Halle!" he defended._

_"Oh yeah?" Evan sneered. "This is actually quite funny them." He pulled out his phone and scrolled though it, humming, completely amused._

_"Oh yeah?" Justin warily scanned the crowed that had formed around them. Good. Halle wasn't there to see this._

_"Yeah." Evan finally looked up and flashed a picture of Justin and some other girl from anther night._

_The crowd gasped in effect as they saw the picture Evan displayed._

_"What?! That's... There's no evidence there!"_

_"Really? Then this isn't a picture of you and some other girl named... oh I don't know... Kara. That's her name right?" he taunted._

_Justin's hands clenched into fists. "No! It's Kira!"_

_Everyone gasped again, as realization clicked in for all of them. _

_"Here that everybody?" Evan declared, playing to the audience. "Justin's cheating on Halle!" He took a step forward, getting all up in Justin's face. "And I want you to stop. Break up with her."_

_Before Justin could retaliate, someone spoke for him. "No need."_

_Everyone looked at the speaker with wide eyes. Evan's mouth dropped and Justin turned to the speaker and about to make a rude comment when he realized who it was. His heart pounded as his voice was caught in his throat._

_"Halle," Justin breathed, with pleading eyes._

_She shielded herself against his sorry eyes and looked him straight in face. "You're cheating on me?"_

_"I... uh... nooo..."_

_"Mm-hm." She didn't believe him. She step sided Justin and faced her brother. "Thanks Evan. I'll handle it from here." Evan nodded gravely and stepped back to be part of the audience. He didn't' want to be part of this, at least not anymore._

_Halle turned to face Justin once more. "Are you cheating on me?" she demanded once again._

* * *

As Ally was about to type Justin's reply as her doorbell rang. She groaned at the interruption. Who could it be? This late at night? She really didn't have a clue. But why now? She was just in the mood to write. Thank you to that person who interrupted her train of thoughts.

Sighing greatly, she forced herself to get up and groggily walk to the door. She hoped it wouldn't be any strangers because she was in her pajamas. Or burglars, but what type of burglar would ring the doorbell? She was going crazy herself.

What if it was Austin? Ally was fully aware now, thinking of all the possibilities of who was at the other side of the door. What if it really was Austin? What would he be doing here? Did he finally come so they could talk this out? Or did he come so he could break up with her? What if...

Her palms were really moist now. She couldn't stop biting her lip as she slowly approached the door. She unbolted it and pulled it open.

...

A day later Ally was at the mall. It wasn't one of those big shopping malls, like Miami Mall, but for a small town it was pretty decent. It was her day off and she wanted to spend it shopping. Frankly, she hadn't gone shopping in a while. She had just come out of a small boutique and was preparing herself for her favorite store of all time before she'd grab a quick dinner before going home, when her thoughts strayed to the conversation last night.

It replayed over and over in her head, and she just couldn't shake it. It was now really starting to bother her. But she couldn't let it go.

Instead she distracted herself as she caught sight of this pair of booties. She rushed up to it to examine it.***** In the end she ended up paying for it. They really were cute! As she was walking to another cute blouse she heard her stomach growl. Wow, she was hungry. She looked around and found a restaurant nearby. Then she looked down at her phone, which was in hand, it was nearing seven in the evening. Wow, she could really shop that long?

Shaking her head, she was looking into the restaurant to see if there was any empty seats or free tables when she caught sight of Austin. What was he doing here? He seemed very nervous because he was fidgeting and always looking around. Ally dodged out of his field of view as he turned to look at her direction. As she was she bumped into a lady about her age. "I'm sorry," Ally mumbled before looking up at the girl.

"It's okay." The girl smiled and soon walked away. She walked into the restaurant in a great rush and Ally's shopping bags dropped. That girl had walked up to Austin, tapped him on the shoulder, as he looked up and greeted her with a hug before they sat opposite of each other.

Was he on a date? No way, he was dating Ally! Well, not so sure about that...

Suddenly last night's conversation starting to roll again in her head.

-Flashback-

Ally pulled the door open to see her brother. She sighed in relief yet disappointment. It wasn't Austin. "Oh, hey Elliot."

"Hey, Alls," he returned with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you," Elliot responded.

"Talk to me about what?" But before she continued she let him in. "Oh! Where are my manners? Come in. The fire's already reduced to embers, but i'll start it up again. Gosh, November is just the beginning of all this cold weather."

"Ally. Ally! ALLY!" Elliot shouted. "You don't need to. I'm here only for a brief moment."

"Oh." She should've noticed as he didn't take off his heavy coat. "So what's it about?"

"Well, I've already stated it, but I want to remind you."

"Elliot, for the last time I'm not going back to Miami. Sure, I'll visit, but I'm not moving back. I live here now."

"What? No! I know. It's about Austin."

Ally sighed. "Look for the last time, I'm not breaking up with him." But she held back, stating how she was really unsure of herself right now.

"Ally, please," Elliot begged.

"No, Elliot. I'm sticking to what I know."

"But Ally!" Elliot argued. "He's not who you think he is! He's out there to break your heart! It's all an illusion. Don't believe what he says!"

"Why? I believe what I want to believe!"

"Just no him!" Elliot shook his head. "I'm just looking out for you Ally. I'm your brother! Plus, I've know Austin before. He was a huge player."

"Maybe... Maybe people change!" Ally countered back.

"Oh yeah? He can change that much? I doubt that!"

"Well... uh... Austin's different. Different from most guys!"

Elliot sighed. He really didn't want another argument with his sister. He just wanted to relay his message to her. "Look Ally, I know you fell for him, but be careful. I just don't want to see you hurt. I know you can take care of yourself, but its just that I know Austin, and he left many girls heartbroken. Just please, be careful."

Ally softened also. "Thanks Elliot. That means a lot. Thanks for the heads-up though."

"No prob. I should get going." With that he excused himself and let himself out into the cold leaving Ally alone with her thoughts.

-End of Flashback-

Ally stared at the scene. Were they kissing or something? Because Austin had leaned in close to that girl's face and from her angle they looked like they were, but she wasn't sure thought. After thinking that it would do her no good, she walked home in the freezing cold. She'd get a cold later on, she knew it, but she didn't care. At the moment she was immune to the harshness of the weather. After dropping all her shopping bags and climbing into bed with her clothes on she laid back thinking.

Who was that girl? Why was she with Austin? How close were they? Was there something she was missing? Is Austin's and her relationship going down the drain? After assuming her answers, which didn't look too good for her; she was left to ask:

Was Elliot right?

***That's me shopping. Haha.**

**A/N: Heeeyyy! So, how was the chapter? ****Anyway... I reached 10K views and 100 reviews! Some of you may scoff at that but I'm really happy!  
****Maybe in a couple weeks or so I'll be back. But I left you on a cliffhanger... I'm sorry.**

**Review, follow, favorite?**

**Be back in a bit, WriterMeAL**


	15. Let's Take A Break

**Chapter 15**

"Sure, Dez. That'd be great," Austin replied and cut the call first. Then he dialed anther number that was on speed dial. "Hey! Yeah, it's been a while, I know," Austin began.

_"Too long. You got that right!"_ responded the other voice.

"So any chance of you flying up to Vermont?" he asked.

_"Vermont?!"_ she was shocked. _"What? Why? I thought you were in Colorado."_

"I do live in Colorado. I'm just um, on a small trip."

_"Then why do you need me there?"_ she questioned.

"I need help."

_"Why? Did you get in trouble again? You promised Mike and Mimi that you'd stay out of it!"_

"That's not it! I'll explain later. Do you have time?"

_"Yeah, sure. In my BUSY schedule I have time for Austin Moon,"_ she replied sarcastically.

"Thanks your the best!"

_"Yeah, yeah. Better be first-class and you're paying, right?"_

"Yes, yes. I'm paying. I'll text you the information later." And he cut the call first.

Austin sighed. What has happened to his life? What the hell is wrong with him? Why can't he get things right? And why'd he have to meet up with her again? He was glad they have met again but in this circumstance? Not good. What was he to do?

He did see Ally at the store the other day, but he just ducked behind another column of groceries. He heard quick footsteps follow him, but he had a good hiding spot. He heard her sigh sadly and it broke his heart. But he couldn't show his face to her, at least not at the moment. He really didn't know he was going to do, so his best bet would be to call for some back-up. So he did.

But the cause of that, he had to leave town for a couple days because they we coming in on two separate flights that were a day in-between. So he didn't want to drive two hours and back two days in a row, so he decided to stay at a hotel in the city for a few days. So now he was at the airport waiting for his best friend.

_"Incoming flight 243 from LAX has landed."_

That was Dez. So within an hour or so he'd be here. Time went by really slowly and he couldn't pass the time by calling or texting Ally because well, he can't face he so he most definitely can't talk to her.

"Austin!" Dez called.

Austin waved and jogged over. "Hey buddy!" They went in for a bro hug before Austin said, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," the red-head agreed. "A long while."

"Well you're looking as sharp as ever," Austin commented, looking at Dez's get-up. "You look... great! Wow Dez!"

He'd changed. Well he was Dez Perrado, one of the biggest, best directors from Hollywood. Of course he had to change, but Austin couldn't believe it. He always portrayed his best friend as weird and obnoxious. Now Austin had no right to say that. This new Dez didn't wear striped pants with chains or tie-dye t-shirts. Instead he was wearing brown loafers, dark blue jeans that fit the Vermont country vibe, white button-up shirt, with a dark blue tie. Plus a beige colored wool coat. He looked business casual.

"Yeah, I know. But..." Dez smiled. He opened his coat to show his white shirt, tie, and surprise!- suspenders. "..I can't give these up."

Austin laughed. "There's the Dez I know. Suspenders, huh?"

"Gottta love them," he stated.

Austin just chuckled and grabbed one of his buddy's two bags and walked with Dez to his car. "So how's it going? Anything new?"

"Not much. Frankly I'm on vacation from directing, but I still get calls from the studio even though I made it clear that I'd put all my calls though my secretary."

"Duty calls!" Austin joked.

"Yeah, so what about you? Making it all big to play with the big boys," Dez said looking at Austin. "You must be popular with the ladies."

Austin frowned at that statement. "There are hard-core fans, but I'm not much of a ladies' man anymore."

"Whoa! Dropped the gun, I guess?" Dez shook his head. Even though he had changed, so had Austin. Look where ten years lead them to. Still best buds, but not who they really once were.

"Yeah." Austin looked around, not able to make eye-contact.

"...I'm sorry Austin. If that offended you," Dez suddenly said.

"No, no, not at all. I was once that, but I've changed. And apparently so have you."

"Yeah, life's crazy... So are we heading to your apartment now?"

"Oh no. A hotel tonight. I still have one more to pick up. She arrives tomorrow. So I didn't want to drive back and forth two days in a row, so that's what I came up with."

"Couldn't you have bought us tickets that were... oh, I don't know... on the same day maybe around the same time, too," he complained.

"Hey! It's the best that I could get," Austin defended himself. "Either it was tomorrow and today or today and the day after tomorrow."

"Okay," Dez cocked his head back and forth, "that makes sense."

"See?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So when is she arriving?"

"Why? Wanna go for her?!" Austin wriggled his eyebrows.

"God, no!" Dez exclaimed. "Do you even know her?! She's just...ugh!"

"Dude! She's your friend and my sister, don't talk about her that way!"

"It was you who suggest that I try seduce her!" Dez said.

"It was a joke, man!"

"Yeah, so when does she get in? And why did you call us here?"

"10:30 AM, tomorrow." Austin rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to answer the second question. "As for the second one... uh.. It's a bit complicated. I'll tell both of you guys at a later time."

Dez nodded in understanding.

...

"Austin!" she squealed.

"Heeyy!" Austin called, running up to her. "Nice to see you, too! It's been months!"

"Yeah," she agreed, releasing from their hug. "Nice to see you too, bro! And... Dez!"

"Hey..." Dez waved, uncertain and clearly uncomfortable. "Nice to see you too. It's been uh, a while... I guess...?"

"Dezzy!" she squealed, running up to him for a hug. "Nice to see my two favorite guys still alive."

"What do you mean, still alive?"

"I mean... alive and well. You didn't get beat up by fans.." she told the two, "Dez, you didn't get such bad reviews and run amok by 'big' actors and actress. And as for you Austin, you're a pretty decent player and you haven't injured yourself that badly."

"Hey!" both guys exclaimed in protest.

"I'm not a decent player! I'm an awesome player!"

"Such bad reviews?! Do you not speak English?"

She shook her head. "Boys, boys, boys," she clicked her tongue a few times. "So anyway, what's the deal Austin? Why do you need us here?"

"I'll tell you later," he said, walking away.

"What's with him?" she turned to Dez.

He shrugged. "I clearly have no idea. But he's your brother you should know." And with that Dez started to trail after his friend, leaving her to stare at the two in disbelief. Boys.

* * *

Austin sat at the table waiting patiently for Dez and his sister. He had let them off to do whatever they pleased as long as they meet him for dinner at promptly six today. And that was now and where were they? Suddenly his sister rushes in and plops herself into her seat.

"Sorry I was late, Austin," she gasped for air, "busy... shopping.. so many.. clothes!"

He shook his head at her. "Really? Clothes?"

She nodded. "Well, duh. If I go somewhere I HAVE to shop. Okay, so where's Dez?"

"Haven't seen him," Austin replied.

"Hey, do you remember that Ally girl in high school that you dated?" she cautiously asked.

"Um, yeah? Why?"

"Because I think I just saw her. In fact I ran into her, right outside..."

"What?!" Austin turned in his seat to look out the glass windows of the restaurant. She was no where to be seen. "Ally's here?!"

"Yeah, just ran into her, I think... If that was her," she replied.

"I'll explain as soon as Dez gets here," Austin said, quite irritated.

"Hey guys," Dez greeted as he sat down to face Austin.

"Where have you been?!" Austin questioned. "It's been a while. And you're late. It's past six."

"Jeez. Relax, man," Dez said, surprised. "It's not the end of the world and I was only late by uh..." He looked down at his watch to check the time. "By exactly eight minutes."

"Okay, gotta give you credit," Austin agreed. "You did show up, that's what matters."

"So does that mean you'll cut the attitude and tell us what's going on?" his sister demanded. "I've been going around all day trying to figure this out!"

Austin help up his hands in defeat. "Okay! So that girl 'Ally' that you ran into in front, that's probably 'Ally'. You guys remember her, right?"

Both Dez and his sister gasped. "No!" "She isn't! Or is she really?"

Austin nodded. "After all this time! We meet again. So after all that drama, she left, right? I was so devastated and I searched desperately for her. I was on the brink of giving up, when I met her again. But here's the thing..." Austin stopped for a dramatic pause.

"Well come on! Go on with the story," Dez urged, fully intrigued.

"Okay, so when we met just off the street, we didn't know each other. More like we didn't recognize the other. So we hit it off and started dating, again. We fell in love again."

His sister gasped. Well who wouldn't with such an amazing love story? "So...?"

"..So we were happy. Then Elliot had to show up."

"Her sister? The one who made the bet with you?" Dez asked with a cold chill in his eyes.

Austin nodded. "I beat in up in a bar and Ally got mad at me. Now were on the rocks and I have no idea. Then right after that I found out that she's 'Ally' from high school. I can't believe this! It's like we're fated to meet again."

"It's probably because you are," Dez mumbled.

"And I don't think she even knows!" Austin continued his rant. "I don't think she knows that I'm the guy that broke her! I don't think she knows her brother caused all that pain and heartbreak! She's like so clueless and I don't know what to do! I don't know what to tell her! I can't even look her in the eyes anymore! But all I want is to have her back!" he proclaimed.

Dez furrowed his eyebrows, keeping silent deep in thought. His sister, though, was one to say her thoughts out-loud. "You guys didn't recognize each other? That's good! Well not good, but good also. And then there's Elliot, and then dating again and your history! Oh my goodness that's a lot to keep track of!"

Austin sighed, confused. "That's why I need you guys here. To help me. I don't know what to do or say. Say you'll help..." he pleaded.

Both of his companions nodded. "Of course we will, Austin, right Dez?" She nudged Dez in the side, hard.

"Ow! Uh, yeah." And Dez moaned over in pain.

"Thanks. So what do we do now?" he asked, looking between the two.

"Well don't tell her, its just going to make things worse," his sister advised. "Tell her! You need to come clean," said Dez at the exact same time. They both eyed each other before saying the same thing, at the same time. "Stop it! No! You stop it!"

"Guys! GUYS!" Austin exclaimed, gathering their attention. "Stop it. I need help not you two. So back to the drawing board?"

"No exactly..." Dez said. "You could always..."

The rest of the evening wad drunk in having fun, reminiscing all the old memories. Teasing, laughing, talking it had been fun for the three. Not just twenty minutes away from that restaurant, sat Ally on her bed re-thinking her relationship with Austin. She had no idea what to do. Did they need a break or something?

No! She couldn't bear the thought of being away from him. But maybe they needed it. She was hell lost!

* * *

Austin was in the bookstore. Not a place you'd normally see him, but he wasn't here for himself. He was here for Ally. He wanted to buy her a book. One he think would make a good read for her. So as he roamed the shelves the smell of coffee from the Lighthouse Café, across the street, dawned to him. He really wanted to get one with all the cold winter weather, but he needed to buy a book. That was his main priority.

When he finally found one he bought it along with a highlighter. He was going to tell her someway. And this was his way.

Now sitting in the Lighthouse Book Café, with a steaming coffee, that jerk Dallas and nearly spilt on him he was working with the highlighter and the book.

"Austin."

He breath hitched. He knew that voice. He could recognize it from anywhere. He slowly looked up to see... Ally. "Um, hi...? Ni-nice to see you."

"Hey, Austin," she said, not sitting down but just standing there.

"So uh, what's up?" _Real smooth, Austin. Real smooth._

She didn't answer. Instead she said something else. "Let's take a break."

And then his heart broke. Into a billion pieces. "What?!" he croaked out, not really able to breath.

"Let's take a break," came the simple reply.

**Author's Note: Well hello to you to! It's been a while. Well, thanks for staying faithful and I might be back with once a week updates if my schedule allows it.  
But on a brighter note please check out a new story, that is being co-written with daddysgirll11, on my page! It's called Your First Everything and its about Austin wanting to be Ally's first kiss, boyfriend, etc. Will he succeed? I'd appreciate if you'd check it out! It's humor because sometimes you need a laugh once in a while.**

**Well until next time, Hade. (Swedish)**


	16. Having Second Thoughts

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, Austin," she said, not sitting down but just standing there.

"So uh, what's up?" _Real smooth, Austin. Real smooth._

She didn't answer. Instead she said something else. "Let's take a break."

And then his heart broke. Into a billion pieces. "What?!" he croaked out, not really able to breath.

"Let's take a break," came the simple reply.

* * *

"Why?" he set the book down to look at her closely. Her eyes were puffy and he knew she was trying to hide it. She had been crying. Why? Probably because of him. "Ally I don't want to break up with you," he countered slowly.

"Well I don't need your consent!" she fired back. "I just came here to tell you that it's over. Bye Austin."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Enlighten me. Why are we breaking up?"

She turned to face him with a glare that could kill.

"What happened? Tell me." Something clicked inside of Austin. "Ohh! You saw me with that girl! And you're jealous! No worries, she's just my sister. But I love how cute you look being jealous and all."

"I don't give a sh*t to who she is!" she spat. "I done Austin! I can't take this relationship anymore!"

He looked at her. Ally wasn't one to swear. What the hell was happening? Was this even Ally? "Ally..." he pleaded, grabbing her hand. "Please... What's wrong?"

"I can't... I just... I can't."

"But she's my sister. You don't need to be jealous. There's nothing to worry about," Austin soothed, thinking of their mixed history.

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend! Or your mom! Or your cousin! I don't give a sh*t to who she is!"

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that! And what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't do this anymore Austin! I don't think I know you anymore." And she turned around to walk away, but Austin blew up.

"DON'T KNOW ME ANYMORE!" he yelled. Ally shrunk down, bracing herself against Austin's harsh words. "YOU DON'T GIVE A SH*T?! WELL I DON'T EITHER! AND DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME?"

"Wha-"

"I TAKE TIME AWAY FROM MY CAREER-"

"Technically you're hurt, b-"

"-TO LOOK FOR SOMEONE WHO I COULDN'T EVER BELIEVE I WOULD FIND AGAIN! THEN I FIND MYSE-"

"What do you mean? You found... you found her? Then what about me?!"

He remained silent. But sighed. "Yes, I found her. I didn't think I could, but I did."

"Where does that leave me?" Ally asked clearly heart-broken. "Never mind. We're over anyways, so..." She turned to leave once more to be stopped by Austin's voice.

"It leaves you in my heart."

She turned around to look at him. "Austin, I..."

"Yes, I found her. It's complicated but all I want, all I need is you."

She shook her head. This was going no where she wanted it. She wanted a quite break-up. A simple good-bye and in the best situations to be friends. Not yelling at each other's throats. "I can't."

"Please, Ally. What's wrong?" he asked again.

Ally nodded. "I just can't, Austin."

"You've said that for the last ten minutes," he said with a urging smile. "Can't you tell me?" he asked her hopefully.

She shook her head. "It's complicated, too. I... I..." She shook her head and walked away, but Austin caught a small phrase wondering if he was meant to hear it. _It's over. What ever happens, I'll still... love you._

Now he was just utterly confused. She broke up with him. But she still had feelings for him... What the-?

He sighed and sank into his bed. He needed some time alone so to get away from Dez and his sister yelling at each other while playing video games he chose his bedroom. His sister had chosen the extra guest room and Dez crashed on the couch. It was a perfectly fine arrangement.

But Ally's words kept reoccurring in his brain. Why couldn't get them off his mind? Why couldn't he get Ally off of his mind? What did those words mean? Urgh! This confused him much more than it did ten seconds ago.

Knowing it would do him no good, he dropped the thought and walked out to the living room where loud sound effects combined with Dez and her shouts made his ear drums nearly break. So smirking, he pulled the plug on them.

"What the heck just happe-" Dez began before catching sight of Austin holding the plug.

"Plug the dang thing back in!" his sister exclaimed.

"No," he defiantly stated. "At least not until you help me," he added after his sister gave him a glare. If looks could kill, he'd been on the ground dead, two seconds flat.

* * *

Ally laid on her bed thinking about Austin. It had been a week since their break-up and she still doubted herself.

_Did she do the right thing?_ Of course she did!_ But she still had feelings for him._ No, no, no! That was her sub-conscious talking. Why'd she even break up with him in the first place? _Because it'd just confuse her even more! _She did have reasons to why she broke up with him, but it confused her. Or her feelings did_._

She was like a lost puppy. Every all one color, dull, soulless. Nothing made sense.

She sighed and made herself get up. She shouldn't be around moping all day. She was now free to do whatever she pleased! Austin wasn't in her way anymore! She smiled at the thought, but frowned realizing that Austin wouldn't be around anymore.

It was actually late in the afternoon, so she decided to take maybe a small walk around the neighborhood. She roamed her closet for her wool coat since the wind was blistering theses days. December was just around the corner! Oh! The holidays! She needed to get ready!

So maybe she'd start on her holiday shopping. But as Ally, she decided to organize her thoughts on paper. She ran to her bookshelf looking for a loose leaf of paper. Finding none, she grabbed a composition book that looked like it had a few free pages.

In the process a small leaf of paper fluttered to the ground. It wasn't a small piece of paper. It was a picture. It was old and wrinkled after all these years. Ally put the notebook down to pick up the photo. It nearly crumbled to dust from old age in her hands. Her eyes widened to see what it held.

It was a close-up photo of her younger high school self laughing as a blonde dude next to her, that greatly resembled Austin, laughed with her. It was a memory captured on paper.

It was her old high school sweetheart. But it looked a lot like Austin. No...?!

* * *

Elliot sat back. Why was he such an idiotic person?

No one and I mean no one can separate Austin and Ally. They were Auslly. They were inseparable. And it was time he acknowledge it.

Maybe it was time to just admit it all? Game over? Start over with a new relationship with his sister and her love? Should he just accept them? Not tear them apart? He could tell Ally cared for Austin, a lot. But what about high school? It didn't seem like Ally recognized Austin to be the guy that broke her.

Or maybe he should just keep quiet? If they didn't recognize each other, then his part might stay a secret!

But then what if they know, but they agreed to keep it in the past?

It was all too much for him. He let out a strangled yell and threw the book across the room. It hit a vase of flowers, making it fall. A loud clatter met his ears with shards of glass flying everywhere. Just great! Another mess to clean!

**A/N: So... hi! Gotta post before another school week! Don't worry I'm not going to go AWOL on you guys. It's not going to be frequent, but I love this story too much to abandon it. :)**


	17. Last Time You Left

**Chapter 17**

Ally stared at the picture. It was her old-self, that was for sure. Then she scanned the guy that was next to her. It looked some-what like Austin, but his hair what-ever the color was obstructed by the beanie he was wearing. She had a serious urge to believe that guy was Austin, but they'd never met before. At least she thought so. But her brain hurt right now. She didn't want to think about love, relationships and guys at the moment.

So she put the picture down on her desk to see her lap-top. She hadn't updated her story in a long while. Maybe she'd do that and if it was possible send a published copy to all her family and friends by Christmas. It'd be a rush, but it would make an ideal gift! Who wouldn't want a romance novel for Christmas? Exactly!

So she took off her coat and set it on her desk chair. She pulled her laptop closer to her and feverishly began typing.

* * *

_"I can't do this anymore," Halle wept._

_Natalia looked at her friend and sighed. She had fore sought this to happen. And her prediction had come true. If only Halle had taken heed of her warnings. If only... But it was history and now all that mattered was getting her best friend better. She rubbed Halle's back in attempt of comfort and said, "I know, Hal, I know."_

_"How could I have been so stupid?! I should've listened to you!" she wailed before planting her face into the pillow to sob for several seconds more._

_Now would've been a good time to say 'I told you so!' But that wouldn't be right. Instead she offered consolation. "I know its hard, but you'll get over it. Summer's nearing and maybe we could go on a trip! OMG that'd be amazing! What do you think?" She turned to her best friend._

_Halle sat up and wiped her tears one last time. "You're right. I have to get away. Not just away, but away-way."_

_"What do you mean?" Natalia was worried. What did her best friend mean?_

_But Halle was determined. She had that glint in her eyes that people get every once so often. "I know what I have to do. You're a great bff." Halle stood up and ran out her bedroom. "Mom! Dad!"_

_"Halle!" Natalia cried after her. But she was gone. __She didn't know that it was the day she'd last see her best friend. But Natalia shrugged, grabbed her bag and walked out, walking home. She didn't know that her smile would been seen with a shadow from that day on. If only she knew..._

* * *

Ally stopped typing. She was totally focused but not all that focused. Somehow her eyes kept traveling to the picture on her desk like her eyes was glued to it. She put her computer aside and picked up the picture.

High school. Freshman, sophomore, junior, senior years. All four. The first two was amazing! The third was hell. The last was... plain, but comforting. All because of that jerk! Junior year; the year she wish she didn't live through. She hated it. All because of one guy.

It was all fake. All a façade. Nothing in their relationship was true. Wonders how he ended up! If he were on the streets, she wouldn't blame him. He brought it to himself. Its just that... he had caused so much pain. It nearly tore her in two and leaving was the only way her heart would at least start to mend. If she saw his face one more time in her life, she'd scream. But enough of that.

She studied at the picture and it saddened her how happy she was then. But then there was their break-up. Then her leaving or at least desperate pleas for her to be able to leave. But she managed and look how she turned out!

-Flashback-

"Why?" she demanded. "Why can't I?"

"Because!" her dad exclaimed, exasperated. "You're too young! I can't let go move halfway across the country!"

"I'm sixteen, dad. Sixteen! Not a twelve year old!"

"Yes, but you're still young."

"No I'm not! I can totally fend for myself!" she argued.

"Really?" he scoffed.

"Really! I work for my own salary at Sonic Boom. I pay for my own clothes with that money! You raised me to be independent. And when the time comes to let me be free you keep me caged?! That's absurd! And a load of bullsh*t!"

"Ally!" he scolded. "Language!"

She just started daggers at him. "I. Don't. Care."

"Ally!" he repeated.

Then she tried her last card, hoping to win the argument. "If Mom was here, she'd let me go!" she cried out desperately.

Lester Dawson stared at his daughter in shock. "I.. uh.. you-you k-know... but.. she.. Ally!"

"What?!" she snapped deep with venom.

"I know it was hard when your mom left for Africa three years ago, and haven't heard from her since, but she will come back."

"And if she were here she'd let me go!" she retorted.

"You know what! FINE!" he yelled. "I don't care! Pack your bags and get out! I don't want to see you ever again! And if you come crying back..." he paused to catch his breath, "Believe me because I'm NOT taking you back!"

"You're too mean," she gasped. "You don't know how hard this is for me! I can't face Austin! I don't ever want to see him again!"

"Just like how I don't want to see you too!" he dared.

Her fingers clenched into fists as she tried to hold her anger down. But it got the best of her. "Fine! I'll go.. but believe me too. You'll Never see me again! And see if I care!" And she stormed out of the room.

That night was spent in tears as Ally packed her things. The next few days, skipping school and evading everyone she knew, Ally prepared for her move. She had saved up all her money and her rainy day fund was used to bring her to Vermont. She loved her Aunt Nancy and it was the only person she knew would take her in. So Vermont it was. And look how great it turned out to be. Whenever she visited Miami yearly, her dad kept a cold shoulder, but her mom, if she was there, took her in with warm arms. Her family was broken as well as her heart. All in one day.

-End of Flashback-

Her life was sad. The only biggest achievement by far would probably be getting into Yale and graduating. Besides that her whole damn life was sad. She wasn't in a relationship... anymore and her family was a wreck. Last time she check was three years ago, her mom and dad had been on the verge of a divorce. She hadn't gone back to Miami since. Her brother, Elliot, was some big-time lawyer in Oregon. And she was just some lowly author in Vermont. Where'd her life go?

Letting go of the thought, she turned to look at the picture again. Then she stared at the cursor on her computer blinking. Her story. Her life. That picture.

Then it all clicked inside of her. That guy didn't look just like Austin. He was Austin himself! Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the picture in horror.

She tried to get them out of her head, but they kept coming back. One after the other her brain launched into memories of junior year.

* * *

Austin sighed. Its been exactly three days since their break-up and all he's been feeling was depression. He didn't get it. Why the hell would Ally break up with him? Was he really that bad of a boyfriend? Did he not treat her right? But something was telling him it was deeper than this.

He looked at his place. It was quiet as of now because his sister and best friend were out somewhere enjoying their trip. He only bought them one-way tickets since he didn't know how long it'd take, but it seems pretty much useless to him right now. Plus December was nearing and it'd be the holidays soon. All the planes would be triple-booked. And he didn't want to hold them back from their holiday plans so he booked them a flight to leave in a week. He loved their company, but they were better off at their homes.

Once that was done he looked around, bored. There was nothing to do. And looking around his spirits dampened even more because everything reminded him of Ally.

A mug of hot chocolate. He had once made some for her and she had cherished it. They way her eyes sparkled around him especially when they gazed in each other's eyes. He really missed her.

A pile of dirty dishes that really needed cleaning. Ally would just have done it. She didn't procrastinate. Plus she didn't have dishwasher so she'd do it by hand. But she wouldn't mind. Ally Dawson was herself in every way.

A stack of books laying around that Dez probably had been getting to. Ally LOVED books. That's probably why she's an author or an editor. For her love of reading and writing. To most people that'd seem boring. But to Ally it was her joy. She was special in that way and he loved her for it.

He... He loved her. And he finally realized it, but it was a bit too late. Maybe he was in love with her all this time. But he just didn't have the chance to acknowledge it. So now that's they were over he finally did? No. He wasn't going to stop there.

Austin looked over his apartment again. A light blue cardigan that probably was his sisters. Ally had worn something like that when they first met. She was sitting, tapping away on her computer. With his witty excuse, he managed to get her.

He didn't know her true self then. He didn't know that she was 'Ally' from high school. And it just hurt him in the end. Why? Why was life so messed up for them? Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they have a normal relationship like normal people? But they weren't normal. They were Austin and Ally. _Were._

He looked at the picnic basket that lay abandoned in the corner. Their dates. The good ones and the bad ones. But their first date. A moon-lite picnic that he'd always dream of with a perfect girl. He was thinking of having one with Ally back in high school but everything crumbled before he could ask her out on another date.

Their break-up had been nasty. And he remembered how lost he was the days after.

-Flashback-

It had been the day after the break-up and it was early Monday morning at school. He had arrived with bags under his eyes and he really hadn't bothered to clean up after himself. He was disgusting. And everyone could guess what happened since Ally hadn't shown up. Everyone kept badgering him until he snapped and yelled at that last person and punched several lockers in the process.

He sleepwalked though the day, not caring how he looked. His reputation was going down the drain, but he didn't care. He lost Ally. Why would life matter after that?

It was lunch now and he slumped against the table as Dez and Trish carried out their usual conversations. He sighed. Suddenly Dez and Trish's voices lowered.

"Austin?" Trish asked.

Austin moaned grumpily. "What?"

"I know you don't want to be asked this ever again, but what happened?" Trish assumed she knew the answer, but she needed the full thing.

"Can't you guess?" Austin replied, still with his head down to stare at the floor. "We broke up."

Both Trish and Dez gasped. "I'm so sorry," Dez said. "I know how much this hurts you."

Austin nodded. But he needed to cheer up. Once Ally showed up for school,he needed to show that he could live. He needed to be strong. No matter how much it hurt inside. Austin had to show her.

A day later and still Ally hasn't show up for school. And that was unlike her. Was something wrong? He had stopped crying and was more worried for Ally's sake than his at the moment.

"Hey have you guys heard from Ally?" He stopped Trish and Dez who are once again arguing over something useless.

Trish thought for a moment. "Come to think of it. I haven't heard from her in a few days. Plus she hasn't show up for school. I think something's wrong." Trish now had become worried too. But for her best friend. It took a while, but she realized it. "Let's go to her place afterschool. In the meantime, let's try and contact her."

So for the rest of the school day, in-between classes, at lunch and until after school they tried to call, text, email, face-chat, shout-outs, and tweeted her. But no replies. What was wrong? What was happening? Austin was really desperate now.

All three pushed themselves to the front of the crowds, and with wordless nods, they started to Miami Mall. Hopefully she'd be at Sonic Boom. But that was closed. That was absurd. It was usually open so Mr. Dawson could get the most of his money from costumers. Now something was up. They checked Minis, and all the places she could be. The beach, library, bookstore, nowhere was she to be found. Finally they started their walk to the Dawson's' place.

Nervously Austin rapped on the door as Trish and Dez stood beside him.

After a minute or so, it opened to show a grim looking Lester Dawson. "Yes?"

"Um.. Where's Ally?" Trish squeaked.

Lester Dawson closed his eyes and sighed. His act really scared the three. "Gone."

"What do you mean gone?!" Austin demanded. "She couldn't have left. There's no way she'd leave!"

"Then think again. She left."

But Austin nor Trish and Dez believed him. As Mr. Dawson was to shut the door, using all their will-power they resisted and pushed it open. They tramped in the familiar home where they'd gone to millions of times, especially Austin. "Ally!" all three shouted. They began opening doors and closets looking for her. It was rude and intrusive, but they needed proof. Not finding her downstairs, they tried the bed and baths upstairs. Finally the barged in her bedroom.

Austin broke right there and then. The tears came again. This time they didn't stop. Her bedroom still looked like it, but it was cleared. The bed and bedspread were still there and so were the furniture. But the posters were gone. So were all of Ally's little trinkets. And most of her belongings. Austin stumbled to the closet and pulled them open. They were bare. Only a torn shirt, broken heel of a shoe remained. Ally was definitely gone.

"Told you, you wouldn't find her," Mr. Dawson said as he walked by to his room.

Austin just sobbed harder. He let her go. And he was planning on getting her back. All gone! All because of Elliot! Where the hell was he?! But Ally... She really must've hurt to be gone.

"Come on Austin, cheer up," Trish soothed.

"I did wrong. I know. Why'd I have to do that," Austin wailed, realizing it.

"Don't worry buddy. She'll come back," Dez said.

Austin looked up. "You think so?"

Dez looked uncertain but replied. "I know so."

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "She'll come back. And plus the perfect girl is much closer than you think. She might just be around the corner. She wouldn't be that far."

Austin nodded. Knowing his friend's words too good to be true, but believing anyway.

-End of Flashback-

Well actually she really was far away. Austin hated himself. He distasted himself.

He let her go! He fricking let her go! TWICE! Twice in his life, ten years apart, he met with the love of his life. And twice, ten years apart, he let her go! What was wrong with him? Was he going to have to wait another ten years to see her again? But she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't. She left once, something told him she wouldn't leave twice.

He needed to get her back. He had to.

He quickly changed and flew out the door. Across the hall he ran, stopping at her place. He pounded heavily, waiting for her to pull the door open.

**A/N: So hi! Anyway the next one will be one of my favorite chapters, "It Was Austin" version. But it'll take a while since I plan to make it as long which is about 6K words so it might be a week or so depending...**

**BTW: You guys need to listen to R5's new album. I recommend: If I Can't Be With You and Forget About You. And seen Real Life and Reel Life?! Can't wait for the finale! and this episode!**


	18. It Was Austin

**Chapter 18**

Then it all clicked inside of her. That guy didn't look just like Austin. He was Austin himself! Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the picture in horror.

She tried to get them out of her head, but they kept coming back. One after the other her brain launched into memories of junior year.

* * *

What. The. Hell.? Austin Moon was the guy from her past? The one that haunted her in dreams and nightmares. The reason why she was afraid to let guys break down her walls. The fact that she moved from her hometown to Vermont because of him. And why her family and heart were broken to pieces. Her hands folded into fists as she squarely looked at the picture.

Their relationship didn't start off this way. They were once happy. And he had been such a nice guy. _Had_, key word.

-Flashback-

"Austin!" she whined. "Where are you taking me?"

He flashed one of his famous laid-back smiles and said, "Don't worry Ally. It's a surprise. And you're going to love it!"

Ally groaned. "Not another surprise. You know how much I hate them..." Ally had never really been a big fan of surprises. It just bugged her in some way. There was really no way to explain that condition of hers. And even if you tried you might just complicate yourself more.

"Well, learn to love surprises," Austin retorted. "They're good for you."

"Any scientific research to prove that?" Ally smiled defiantly.

"Um... no. Just shut up, we're here," he said, pulling up to a parking stall.

Ally got out to find sand all over her flats. "Austin!" she squealed. He came running as fast as he could to see what was the matter. "Sand in my shoes!" He rolled his eyes.

"It's the beach Ally. What do you expect?" he asked.

"Um, no sand?" she sarcastically replied. Ally took off her flats and grabbed her extra pair of sandals that were in the car. How she had them, or why they were there? I have no idea. "Okay so what now? Ah!" Austin suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shore. The sudden pull was the reason for her gasp. "Austin!" she gasped, trying to keep up with his pace. Plus he had much larger strides, so she was literally being dragged.

"What? Oh. Sorry," he chuckled.

"What are we doing at the beach anyway?" she complained. "It's like burning sunlight, scratchy sand, watery depths, and torture."

"We're not going to the beach.. not yet," he added under his breath. "We're..." he led her a few paces more so other parked cars didn't obstruct their view "...at the famous Miami Boardwalk!"

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Austin! It's been a while since I've been here. Oh.. Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" she squealed, jumping into his arms.

He nodded. "It's not the beach, but close enough."

Ally pulled away and smiled brightly at him. "I can't thank you enough today."

"Don't thank me yet. There's still the whole day." Ally was about to say something until Austin interrupted her. "Come on!" And once more he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. To all the fun and laughs that awaited them, that day.

"Austin!" she yelled as he pulled her to another booth. Ring-toss. She could do this. Right? But she wasn't as sure unlike Austin. "Do I have to?" she turned to Austin meekly. "I don't wanna."

"Oh, come on Ally! Just try. Please," he begged with his pleading warm puppy-dog eyes that no one and I mean NO ONE could refuse from.

"Ugh! Darn those puppy-dog eyes. But... uh..." she ripped her gaze from Austin's eyes to the booth. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly.

"Yes!" He pumped his fists and gave the guy a ticket for a game. He grabbed the three rings he was handed and presented them to Ally. "Here. And good luck. You can do this."

Ally looked at him, uncertain. "Um... exactly what do I have to do?"

"It's easy. Here..." He wrapped himself around her and took one of her arms with his. "You take the ring..." He pulled back his hand that was holding on to her arms. "And just toss..." And guiding Ally's arm he helped her toss the ring onto a standing bottle. "Just like that," he stated staring into her eyes.

"Yeah..." she breathed, lost in his eyes. Austin thought quickly about it, but in the end he did it. He shot his head forward and pressed his lips to hers and back.

A stolen kiss.

Ally gasp at the sudden kiss. But it was cute. It was sweet. It was just the type of thing Austin would do. She smiled at him and asked cheekily, "So...wanna help me win a stuffed panda? I'm new so I think I need help with this..."

He smiled. "Of course." For the next minute he guided her arms as she tossed the rings.

"Here you are Miss," the booth vendor said as he handed her a stuffed animal resembling a panda. Or some-what of it. He smiled at the two of them, reminiscing his high school years with his high school sweet-heart and current wife in his head. They had resembled the two with great similarities. He knew one day that they'd be a happy couple now and forever.

Ally squealed and took the 'thing' into her arms. "It's so soft! It's so cuddly. It's so plush! I love it! Thanks Austin."

He smiled back at her as he placed an arm around her walking down the boardwalk. "Anything you want to eat? Or play? My treat. But I have to say that so called panda doesn't look like one."

"Nuh-uh! It does look like one! You're just blinded," she huffed.

"Nah, it looks like a great brown bear with a panda head with too extremely large eyes. Somewhat resembling Pooh-bear, just not so... cute."

She frowned at him. "How can it...?" She looked down at her 'panda'. "It looks normal to me."

"No, you must be the blind one."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "So wanna grab something to eat?" he asked converting the conversation else where because he knew, if they continued he'd be the one losing this conversation. She was in the debate team so... yeah.

"Uhh... not sure. Let's just keep walking," Ally said, checking out all the sights and the booths.

"Austin!" she squealed.

"Aww... Come on Ally! I know you like it!" he exclaimed jumping up and down laughing at his girlfriend.

"No! I hate it!" Ally squealed even more as she got more wet.

Apparently they were at a squirt-gun booth called "Fun in the Sun" and instead of aiming at the target he was supposed to be shooting water at; his new target had become Ally. "Awe come on!" Austin pressed on the trigger even harder, making the spray larger. Ally was totally getting wet and she couldn't focus on the game anymore. But her next move surprised him.

Ally couldn't take it anymore and decided to fight back. So she turned her water gun to him praying him with water.

He screamed like a girl as the cold stream of water hit him in the face. He stopped his gun to look at the damage. A wet shirt. Oh, great. But Ally didn't stop. He was getting less and less dry every second. The water doused him, but under the warm sun it was actually refreshing. "Thanks Ally. That feels great," he said, spreading his arms wide to get as much of the water sprayed onto him.

Her smirk disappeared. It was supposed to torture him. And somehow Austin could always find a way to turn it to her. Oh he was good. Very good. But not as good as her. She planned her revenge as the put the water guns back once seeing the booth vendor's face. Mumbling 'sorry' to the lady they continued down the walk clutching to their wet, clingy clothes.

"Ugh, its hot and sticky," Austin complained as he tried to unstick his shirt from him and to keep it loose, but stuck again.

"So take off your shirt," Ally said looking at him.

"But won't you get jealous if other girls start checking me out? I'm not really sure if you're the jealous type, but most girls are protective of their boyfriends. So it won't bother you if girls start staring at me or even coming up to me?" he asked looking at her with an intent look in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine," she said, but once seeing Austin's face she added, "I mean... I would get a bit jealous, but I don't want it to bother you. You can take your shirt off, just promise that you'll only have eyes for me."

"Of course, Ally! I'll only have eyes for you, forever! But you agreed to this..." he warned as he pulled his shirt off, messing his wet hair in the process. Ally thought he looked cute with his hair messed up going in all directions... her eyes traveled down... and damn! his toned body that was just perfect. In every way.

"What? You like what you see? Take a picture, it will last longer," Austin joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled his eyes at his big ego. But he did look cute. "Okay if you say so," she played along, pulling out her phone, to her camera app. Austin stood there on the boardwalk posing from time to time as Ally took pictures of him. "Ooh! Let's take one together," she suggest walking up to him, reversing to the reverse cam. They both smiled and click! The shot was done and it was picture-perfect!

"That looks awesome!" he complimented giving his shirt to Ally so she could stow it away in her mini mesh knapsack so it'd dry and they didn't need to carry it.

She nodded in agreement and the two continued their walk.

Pretty soon Ally noticed that every girl, especially teenage girls turned their way as they walked.

"So you wanna get some ice cream?" he airily asked as if he did not notice the tens of girls staring at the two of them. Or more like longing stares at him while fierce glares at her. And it made her uncomfortable especially because she didn't know any one of them.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Anything to get away from the stares.

"Shoot." There was an ice cream store just a minute's walk away so they started to head over. And still there were EVEN more stares. It was sorta irritating Ally, but Austin walked on like those girls weren't there. They entered the air-conditioned store and it felt good. A refreshing place after a morning at the boardwalk and still an afternoon to go. And just great! The person behind the counter had to be a girl! Just great! Oh, the joys.

"What would you like -damn!" the girl had just looked up from the cone she was addressing. She looked Austin up and down and smiled in a wolfish like. Then she spotted Ally. "Oh." You could hear the mere disappointment from her. "So uh... what you would guys like?" she asked, not happy anymore, but still managed a smile to Austin.

Ally didn't look too happy about that. "I'd like some fruity-mint swirl and my _boyfriend _would like some chocolate chip cookie dough, right Austin?" Ally asked, innocently or pretending to.

Austin smiled, knowing the problem, but played along.

The girl's eyes narrowed at Ally but suppressed a smile. "That's great. Your order will be ready in a minute." And with that she turned around to prepare their ice cream cones as Austin and Ally went to go find an empty table. Lucky for them there were two empty bar stools at the front.

"Ally," Austin called for her attention.

Ally looked up from her phone, where she had been currently texting Trish. "Um, yeah?"

"What's with you?" he asked.

"What'd you mean?" Her phone was going crazy with Trish's text and replying with a simple message, she turned it to silent.

"I mean... with the attitude and stuff. That isn't you." Austin carefully treaded around the problem. He knew talks like these would be disastrous, so he knew he had to be careful.

Ally sucked in her breath. She knew Austin would catch on. And he expected the truth from her. "Well uh... you know..."

"Come on, Ally. You can tell me anything," he soothed while patting her on the arm. He could guess the truth, but he needed to hear it. Make sure he was right.

"You know how I said I'd get jealous?"

Austin nodded remembering the recent conversation from not ten minutes ago.

"Well... I actually am jealous. If you haven't noticed I'll take you back to our conversation about who's blind or not because clearly you are."

Austin laughed. "Ally, you've got it all wrong! I ignore them because I don't care about them. I don't need to look at another girl, when I have one here with me. And she's the most beautiful and most smartest girl in the world."

Ally blushed. "Aw! Thanks Austin." She opened her arms as Austin gladly wrapped his arms around her.

And Ally knew that all the girls inside and out of the shop were staring daggers at her, but she didn't care as long as Austin was in her arms. In his arms she felt secure, no one could touch her there.

Finally letting go, Austin looked at Ally. "If it makes you feel better, I'll put my shirt back on."

Ally smiled. "No, I'm fine." But she thought of it again. "Okay, maybe I am bothered by it, okay! Fine, can you please put your shirt on?"

Austin smiled. "Of course. If other girls staring at me bothers you, I'll put my shirt back on."

"Your order's ready!" the girl called to the two of them.

They smiled at each other once more and walked up to get their ice cream cones. "Thanks," Austin said and Ally noticed that the girl seemed to melt a little on the inside. But she knew Austin didn't care for her. He didn't so she smiled too. "Yeah, thanks," she agreed.

The girl smiled at Austin... and Ally. "No problem. Come again."

Austin and Ally walked out slowly licking and cherishing their ice cream. Suddenly Austin laughed.

Ally turned to look at him. "What's so funny?"

He laughed again. "That girl! She even had the nerve!"

"To what?" Now Ally was even more confused. "Why? What'd she do?"

"Look." Austin held his ice cream cone up and took the napkin that surrounded it off. He held it out flat on his palm to show seven numbers. A cell number. Apparently the girl had the nerve to write her number and give it to Austin in the most cunning way so that Ally wouldn't have seen it.

Ally gasped once she realized it. "That girl!" She looked back toward the shop and started to make her way back over there again.

"Ally!" Austin grabbed Ally's arm and held her back. "Don't."

Several hours later, the sun had dimmed a bit so its rays didn't hurt as much. Finally tired of the boardwalk's games and chaos, they'd decided to walk on the beach. It was less crazy and more quiet.

The waves crashed merrily on the sand creating the break of the water. Water lapped at their feet as they walked hand-in-hand down the stretch of sand.

"Today had truly been amazing, Austin," Ally suddenly said, breaking the comforting silence.

"That was the plan. But it's not over yet!"

"What do you mean? More surprises?" Ally asked exasperated. "But I think I'm starting to love surprises."

"Then you'll love this!" Austin smiled crookedly which worried Ally. Then he turned to her and picked her up. Bridal-style. Austin then started to take off. Running through the shallow water was a bit challenging, but he managed. Austin laughed crazy at Ally's strangled screams.

"Austin! Let me down!" she scolded.

But he just ran faster which caused her screams to elevate in volume.

"Jeez Ally. You're going to make me deaf," he commented, now walking through the water.

"Great. That's my goal if you don't let me down," she retorted with a stern look.

But that look only made Austin laugh. "I'll let you down... when I want to."

Ally groaned. "When?"

"Aw! Don't you like this?"

"I do, but I want to know when I'm going to be let go of."

"How about... now?" Austin devilishly smiled and dropped her as gently as possible into the waters of Miami Beach.

Ally gasped as soon as she hit the shivering cold water. She thrashed around in the water until she found her way up. She broke the surface gasping for air, but once she cleared her head of water she looked around for Austin. But he was no where to be found. He couldn't have gone that far in that short amount of time, right? "Austin?!" she called out. Now she was really scared. And it was cold too. "Austin?" she called out again desperately.

Then she felt something brush against her leg. She screamed. And tripped backwards into the water. Bluish darkness started to overcome her.

Austin grunted in pain when Ally had tripped over him, but then he realized she had fallen over backwards. If he wasn't underwater he would've screamed. He popped his head above the water and looked for her. He submerged his head trying to find her. Once he found her, he pulled her up from the water depths.

"Ally!" he gasped.

Thankfully she wasn't knocked out. She opened her eyes slowly drinking in the sunlight and turned to Austin. "Don't you dare do something like that again!" she scolded with a stern look and tone.

Austin nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, learned my lesson."

Then Ally started to laugh. "Y-You should've seen your f-face!" She howled in laughter. "You-you were so scared! But yes, don't do something like that again."

"Oh, really?" Austin asked cheekily.

"No!" Ally squealed and took off running, splashing as she went across the shallow pools of water as the sun dawned upon them.

"Now, this had been the greatest first date ever," Ally stated as she sat on the sand next to Austin. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He smiled at her and leaned back on his hands watching the water.

"Thanks again," She said. But before he could reply Ally pushed herself off the sand and leaned in towards him. Quickly she pressed her lips against his in a quick kiss. It was short, sweet, and passionate.

Once that was over she leaned against Austin's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. Together they watched the sun set beyond the horizon listening to the sound of the waves crashing. Picture perfect.

...

Ally stared at her textbook. It was ten o'clock; and getting later into the night. And she was very tired, but she had a big test tomorrow, so she needed to study. The words were starting to float off of the page into the air; she was hallucinating. Not a good sign. Her vision blurred and refocused. So very tired.

She stood up, yawned and stretched her arms out a bit. Ally looked around her room with books scattered all over and some clothes thrown to the ground from the past few mornings from dressing up for school. It wasn't that cluttered, but some cleaning would help.

She looked down to her notebook. Her writing filled the margins more than it should. Ally shook her head and chuckled. She studied too hard. Sometimes more than for her own good. But she lived for perfect grades. She sighed and picked up a textbook and placed it on her desk.

Suddenly a loud knock on her window scared the death out of her. She immediately swiveled around and put her hands up in defense just in case. But wait! Kidnappers didn't know on people's windows. She slowly lowered her arms to see Austin's cheery face. He waved and motioned for her to open her balcony doors.

Ally rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and pulled the doors open letting in cool autumnal winds that ruffled the papers and pages of her books.

"Hey Austin." She greeted him with a warm hug.

"Hey Alls," he returned.

Once they pulled away though not wanting to, she pulled the doors closed as she sat on her bed facing Austin. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you," he replied with a suave smile.

Ally playfully punched him. "Come on. It's late. What are you doing here?"

"I told you," he repeated. "I wanted to see you."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "My dad could awake any second. Please go."

"It's not like we have a secret relationship," he persisted.

"Yeah, but my dad wouldn't like it if he found out that you're here this late at night," Ally countered.

"Why? Doesn't he trust you?" he retorted. "Or does he think that you're kinky enough to get with this." Austin joked, wiggling his eyebrows pointing to himself.

Ally giggled. "No, but he's my dad. You know him. He's protective of me."

"Okay, fine. I'm here to take you on a date."

"But its late. I don't think any places are open this late."

"No. The date is just a minute's walk."

Ally looked over her should to her door. "Um, okay. I trust you. What should I wear?"

Austin looked at her. "What you're wearing is fine."

Ally's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding?" She looked down at her grey yoga shorts and blue tank-top. "No way am I going out dressed like this."

"Trust me." Austin took Ally's hand and lead her to her balcony. He pulled the doors open to reveal the chilly air and walked out to the balcony with Ally following his stead. Then surprising Ally he jumped onto the garage's roof. Ally's room was party above the garage roof so it was possible to get onto the roof. "Come on Ally. Climb down. Or just jump into my arms. Please trust me."

Ally nodded and climbed over the railing. Then slowly she let herself down on the roof to join Austin. It slanted a little, but it was easy to catch her balance. "So what are we doing here?"

He walked a bit more of a distance, not that you could get far on a roof, and there was a laid out blanket with candle-lit lanterns surrounding it burning bright.

Ally gasped. "Oh my god. Austin! That's amazing!"

He smiled and sat down on the blanket and pulled her down with him. "Glad you loved it."

"I really do."

"Well, it's actually a moonlight picnic." And with his promised works he pulled out a picnic basket and pulled out a jar of pickles "...your favorite.." and a stack of pancakes "...my favorite..." Plus some cookies and a fresh bottle of milk.

"That's amazing!" Ally said grabbing a pickle out of jar and started to bit into it.

"I knew you'd love it," Austin smiled.

"Of course I would. I love everything about you."

"I love you too."

They didn't realize it at the time, but they had just thrown those three words at each other. It isn't easy to tell the person you love that you love them especially at a young age. They loved each other and possibly were IN love with the person. But their words were true no doubt about that.

"Hey, Austin," Ally called.

Austin turned his attention from the street below to face her. "Hm?"

Ally shook her head. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on Ally." Austin reached for her and started to tickled her.

"AUSTIN!" she shouted. Then they both gasped as they heard Mr. Dawson grunt in his sleep from his bedroom. They looked at each other with scared looks and stopped to listen if any more noises could be heard. None. They were in the clear.

"Don't do something like that again," Ally hissed.

Austin smiled cockily. "I won't... if it's late. But if were not hiding from anybody be prepared for the tickle monster!"

Ally giggled and laid back on the blanket to stare up at the heavens. It stayed quiet for the next few minutes as they stared thoughtfully at the skies.

"Austin?" Ally asked turning to him.

Austin propped himself up on his elbow to look at Ally. "Hm?"

"Have you... Have you ever thought that you could just stop time at one point and live in that moment forever?" Ally asked him with her chocolate brown eyes filled with intent.

Austin looked away to think for a minute. He knew his answer, but he was unsure of how to answer in words. "So many times I've wished that." He sighed. "But I know that isn't possible."

"I know it isn't, but what times have you felt that?"

"Well... one time would be when I was a little kid. My parents with my little sis had gone out boating out at sea to enjoy the day. It was so fun the most I had as a kid and that was before things got complicated. Before I had to grow up."

Ally smiled sorrowfully at her blond boyfriend.

"Another time would be times like these. With you. It's just the two of us with the whole world blocked out. Nothing but us. This moment is one I'd like to savor forever."

Ally smiled at Austin and he returned it. But he also leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was a cold night out and the warmth of the kiss revived both of them. Hot, tingling feels wired through their bodies.

Pulling away, Austin laid his arm out and Ally leaned into Austin laying down right next to him. "This is a moment I'd like to keep forever," Austin repeated.

Ally nodded and stared at the shinning stars that were billions of light years away.

"Look," she breathed, "A shooting star. Maybe your wish can came true."

Austin looked up at the heavens and made his quick wish before saying, "But it has already came true."

-End of Flashback-

Their first and last date together before everything collapsed.

Their first date had been one of the greatest days she'd ever had with Austin. But too bad, it was all a façade.

Their last date wasn't even supposed to be their last. But in a sense it was sorta like one... just without the good-byes. It was sweet and simple and completely unexpected. She couldn't have loved him more... at that time.

Ally stared hard at the picture. It was literally tearing her to pieces. But finally those memories that had once moments ago pulsed through her brain in rapid progression. Finally it had died down. Now all that was left, was the picture.

Of Austin fricking Moon. (Don't forget Monica.)

Her face hardened until it was a grim look. She wanted to scream her lungs out! She wanted to pull out all her hair! What the fuck was going on? Her breathing increased so now she was gasping for breathes. Her hands shook as she tried to hold on to something steady. She needed a rock to keep her grounded.

The picture fluttered to the ground, gradually, gracefully falling to land face down on the shaggy carpet of her apartment. In her head a beat pulsed creating massive aches. It was killing her. Eating her inside-out. Until nothing of her was left.

She stared at the blank back-side of the picture. It should be burned. Burned to ashes. Like the way her heart had been burned.

She thought again of the memories. She thought again of the way they broke up and why. Re-thinking of everything she came to one final conclusion:

Maybe it was for the best.

I mean take a look at it. They were better off as friends or even better, as strangers. When they weren't near each other or even know each other and if it were to stay like that; the world would be happy. No chaos between them. One less troublesome couple that didn't exist.

They were better off.

No moments. No gazes into each other's eyes. No more of their dates. No more laughs shared between the two of them. No more cheesy comments. No more flashes of smiles. No more cozy sit-ins on the couch watching a cheesy romance comedy or a blood and gore horror movie while cuddling. No more sweet surprise of his picnic dates or stolen kisses.

And especially there was no more of their relationship. No more lies hidden behind each other's backs. No more frustration on where to meet and what to decide. No more of the hassle of dressing up for their dates. No more tension when things got hard. No more glares and raised voices.

No more. No more! Not even the mere memory of him.

Gone.

But something confused her. Austin... oh! His name brought tears to her eyes. Austin...

No matter. as of now they were complete strangers. She'd cute the ties between them. There wasn't to be an Austin&Ally. They were Austin Moon, the brawny macho hockey player from Colorado. And she was Ally Dawson, nerdy, bookish writer in love with the Lighthouse Book Café from Vermont. Separate. Like the way it should be. Balance in the universe.

Still the thought tugged her from the back of her mind. He... They very thought of him killed her. Oh, god. But still... he... he... he had called her the love of his life. And his tone, facial expression, and ody language matched his words. Was he telling the truth? Did he... love her?

-Flashback-

"DON'T KNOW ME ANYMORE!" he yelled. Ally shrunk down, bracing herself against Austin's harsh words. "YOU DON'T GIVE A SH*T?! WELL I DON'T EITHER! AND DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS FOR ME?"

"Wha-"

"I TAKE TIME AWAY FROM MY CAREER-"

"Technically you're injured, b-"

"-TO LOOK FOR SOMEONE WHO I COULDN'T EVER BELIEVE I WOULD FIND AGAIN! THEN I FIND MYSE-"

"What do you mean? You found... you found her? Then what about me?!"

He remained silent. But sighed. "Yes, I found her. I didn't think I could, but I did."

"Where does that leave me?" Ally asked clearly heart-broken. "Never mind. We're over anyways, so..." She turned to leave once more to be stopped by Austin's voice.

"It leaves you in my heart."

She turned around to look at him. "Austin, I..."

"Yes, I found her. It's complicated but all I want, all I need is you."

-End of Flashback-

She he admitted that he had found his lost love which was her, but he wanted to be with her? What? But weren't they the same person? Her? Did that even make sense?

But either way it held the same message: He loved her.

But the pain. From the past and the present. How much more could she endure in the future? She... Everyone had a breaking point, and she was close.

But maybe she loved him too...? She wasn't sure. All she was sure of was the guy from her haunted past was Austin Moon.

It was Austin.

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while. I'm sorry. But there was an extra long one to make it up to you guys. It didn't quite reach my 6K goal, but close enough. I'm sorry.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite?**


	19. Hello and Goodbye

**Chapter 19**

He let her go! He fricking let her go! TWICE! Twice in his life, ten years apart, he met with the love of his life. And twice, ten years apart, he let her go! What was wrong with him? Was he going to have to wait another ten years to see her again? But she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't. She left once, something told him she wouldn't leave twice.

He needed to get her back. He had to.

He quickly changed and flew out the door. Across the hall he ran, stopping at her place. He pounded heavily, waiting for her to pull the door open.

He pounded heavily on the door as he panted to catch his breath. Again and again he knocked loudly. One after the other, but she wouldn't open the door. He rang the doorbell several times and he could hear it echoing in the apartment, but still no answer. After five minutes of pounding on her door with the mind-set to break it down if she didn't answer and pressing the doorbell so that it probably wouldn't sound right after, he concluded that Ally wasn't there.

Plus when he was making all that noise Ally's neighbor some big blurry guy stormed out and yelled at him. "Hey you! Quiet down there! Not all of us have all the time in the world to test the doorbell five straight dang minutes!" Austin nodded and ran to his car.

Either Ally knew it was him and was now ignoring him and the world or she just wasn't there. Probably the latter.

So he tired to go look for her. He ran to the big editorial building in town and asked the security guard if Ally was in.

"Hey! It's you again!" the guy exclaimed.

But Austin was impatient. "Yeah, yeah. I know me too. But is Ally here today?"

"Uh..." He looked down at his computer, typed a few things before saying, "Um, no. Today's her day off."

Austin nodded. "Thanks." And was gone and out the door already.

The security guard shook his head and smiled. He knew Austin Moon was way-in head over heels in love with Ally Dawson. He knew it.

Next Austin tried the library. The usual town librarian an old frail Spanish lady wasn't there. "Um, where's Miss May?" Austin asked the girl behind the desk, referring to May Leandro the librarian.

The lady shook her head gravely. "She's not here."

But he was too busy thinking about Ally to care. "Okay, never mind. Do you know who Ally Dawson is?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, she used to-"

But instantly got cut off by Austin. "Okay, whatever. Do you know where she is?"

The woman shook her head. "She's supposed to be here today, but she didn't show. Outside of that, I really don't know much about Miss Dawson's personal life."

Austin slammed his hands on the counter. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. "Well thanks anyway."

She nodded. Lauren didn't mind his behavior. She knew Ally Dawson and she knew Ally was a great catch. And she thinks its sweet that a guy would actually go looking for Ally. She sure is lucky to have a guy who yearns for her and loves her that much. Lauren smiles at Austin's retreating figure and laughs inwardly and remembered how her husband was like that.

So if Ally wasn't at the library or her work office, where could she be? Then he thought of their first meeting.

Of course! How could he be so stupid?

Lighthouse Book Café!

Austin forgot all about his car and ran with all his might. He saw Dez and his sister walking and eating some caramel apples, but he just waved at them as he jogged past. He was not far. Lighthouse Book Café was just several blocks away. But then again blocks vary in distance.

By the time he got there, he was breathing hard. He looked up and smiled at the familiar sign. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Watching for a few more minutes, he hung his head and made the long trek back to his car. So much for Ally. The roads were icy, but he managed to drive back to his apartment. Not in any mood, he flung his keeps to the counter and just dropped himself on his bed to sleep.

* * *

Elliot stared at the clock. He'd be staring at it for hours end and it ceased to intrigue him. Watching time tick by can be interesting.

Then after the hours past by, you'll be wondering where you're life went.

Oh, my god. What was he turning into?! He was a hard-wired lawyer from Oregon when he came to Vermont! What had happened since then?

Auslly, that's what happened.

Plus he couldn't bear to see his little sister hurt. She meant the world to him, even though she probably didn't know it. She was his savior. Ally had taught him so many things and made him a better person. That's why he became a lawyer. Lawyers helped people and stuck with them no matter what. And Elliot felt that if he helped other people, he'd be repaying back what his sister taught him.

To always look ahead.

And so many times did she make that clear. Time after time, Ally had become more than his sister. His sister had become his closest friend and person to his heart. She didn't know. She never did. Because he was... he was too ashamed. Their sibling relationship had always been a complicated one; not one way to explain it, but in a way it made sense to the both of them.

And there were so many time when she had saved him from his own mistakes. He couldn't have asked for a better sister look how he repaid her? Now he was trying to spend the rest of his life to repay her, just... not directly.

He groaned in frustration and looked down at the bags of chips he apparently had been staring at for the past five minutes at the store. How'd he get here? Never mind, but he did need food. So grabbing a bag of chips and some other sweets, he headed out.

With the cold November weather, some snow was falling. It was just light flakes one after the other.

Smiling to himself he walked around town, deep in thoughts.

* * *

"Hey! Would you like one?" Dez asked holding up a caramel apple.

She smiled. "That'd be great. Thanks Dez."

"No problem." He returned the smile and paid the lady for two treats. Walking back to her, he gave her one.

"I love the winter," she commented watching snow fall from the sky.

Dez watched her every move. She was beautiful. "Yeah, yeah, it is," he breathed. "Oh, I meant yeah, me too."

"Wanna go outside? I love the cool, crisp winter air."

How could he refuse? Dez nodded and followed her out. He watched holding the sweets as she sighed happily in full content and held out her arms as she ran through the streets over the piles of snow that was beginning to build. Holding his caramel apple and hers he quickly followed her. Rounding the corner he found her laughing and looking up at the sky. Watching snow fall in her hair, how could she look any more beautiful?

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed her caramel apple from him.

He nodded and smiled in return.

"Don't you love snow?" she asked as she fell in step with him walking down Main Street.

"I grew up in Canada so I guess I grew up with it."

She gasped. "You did? So lucky."

"Yeah, but then it'd always be so cold. As I kid, I loved the snow. The magic and beauty of it. And building snowmen, throwing snowballs, pushing and shoving with slight scuffles in the snow. I loved it. I always seem to look back at that, but now," he sighed before continuing, ".. all I can do is think back. Growing up. Why does that have to happen. Then I moved to Miami and became best friends with your brother and well... the rest is history."

She smiled sadly at him. Not knowing if it would be comforting, but she took his arm and placed a hand on it and leaned against him. She felt right now, Dez needed someone to be there for him; someone to lean on.

This was a side she never saw of Dez. When she was growing up, she'd always perceive him as loud, crazy, weird with not-matching clothes. She chuckled at that memory.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Remember when you first moved to Miami? And when I first met you?"

They both thought back and laughed merrily at that memory. It'd been so many years since then.

Dez took one final bite of his apple and looked at her. Could he... could he be falling for his best friend's sister?

"Cass?!"

She stopped. That voice. It was so familiar. She pulled away from Dez, much to his dismay and turned around. A gasp escaped her lips and she stood there, frozen.

* * *

Ally sat on her usual seat in the Lighthouse Book Café. It's been a few days since the break-up and she was in a mood.

"Here you are, Ally." Dallas sat down across from her, in Austin's regular seat and presenter her with her mug of hot coffee.

She smiled up at him gratefully. "Thanks, Dallas." Then she noticed where he was sitting. Those pesky feelings of her started to rise back up. She chocked back a sob, as tears started to well up in her eyes. No, she can't. She wont.

Dallas noticed her sudden behavior and instinctively jumped from his seat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think I'll just... I'll just go."

"No!" Ally pleaded. "I mean, you don't have to. I need.. need some company."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he cautiously sat back down into the seat.

Ally nodded. "I'm sure."

"Yeah, I know. Break-ups are always hard. But you'll get over. I promise you. There was this one girl, who was the center of my world. That is until she tore my heart in two. But wounds heal with time, so I guess I'm over it."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was a while back. And looking back she wasn't that great of a person."

Ally giggled. "Well look at you now. You got over it."

"Yeah, and so will you." He was trying to comfort her, but that line didn't really help. Once he said it, he knew he had to take it back, but that was impossible. "Oh my god. Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just..."

Ally was first shocked by his words, but once it sunk in, it stayed there. "It's fine Dallas."

"Ugh! I'm doing so many things wrong today. I was trying to help you, but all I do is make it worse," he said shaking his head. "I think I'll go."

"Don't. I appreciate your company and your efforts. Trust me, right now I'm an emotion wreck and only you seem to help with that," Ally smiled at him and grabbed him arm as he stood to leave and pulled him back down.

Suddenly the bell alarmed signaling an arrival of a customer and both turned to see who it was.

Brady Nickleson.

May's grandson. Oh, god! She completely forgot!

"Hey Dallas, Ally," he greeted and grabbed a chair and added himself to the group.

Ally smiled as she packed her things. "I completely forgot! Jeez, what is happening to me these days?" she mumbled to herself.

"Where you going?" Brady asked.

"The library. I was supposed to volunteer there today and I so forgot!" Ally said, scolding herself. "I have to go. I'll say hi to your grandmother while I'm there Brady or you want to come with?"

A grave smile appeared on his face. "Ally."

"I forgot! I forgot! I forgot!" she chanted to herself as she continued to pack. "I have to go. Thanks Dallas and I'll see you Brady."

"Ally," Brady repeated. "Ally!"

She stopped moving around and faced him. "Yes?"

"There's no need to go to the library," he started slowly.

"Why? Oh, you're just playing with me." She made to leave, but Brady continued.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry Ally, but Lauren's there today. Grandmomma May is..." He chocked over his own words. Tears stared to stream down his face as he quickly wiped them away as they returned just as fast.

Ally took in his behavior and suddenly it clicked inside of her. She sat back down blindly and stared outside. "She's... she's passed?"

She turned to look at Brady. He nodded.

"But she... how... May was... I... Sorry," Was all she could muster. "I'm sorry," she whispered offering some condolences to Brady.

He nodded again. "Yeah, this... this morn-morning."

Ally nodded. "I'm sorry. She would've loved the Christmas season."

"We're having the family fly up here within the next few weeks. It'll be a tight season, but I don't want.." He couldn't continue.

"Who's helping prepare the uh... the ceremony?" Ally asked.

"My cousin. She's already here. She just arrived about an hour ago and she's at a store next door to grab some things and meet me here."

"I.. okay. Can I help?"

Brady nodded. "Of course." The bell sounded again. "That's probably her." He wiped his tears away and looked at Ally then to the girl who just arrived. "Ally, meet my cousin Pa-"

A growl could be heard. "Don't you dare say it! How many times do I have to tell you?! It's..."

Ally knew that voice. She followed Brady's gaze. "Trish?!"

**A/N: So. We meet again. Well looks like Trish is here and my! That was such a chapter. But oohhh! Drama has only begun. **

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	20. You Can't Say No

**Chapter 20**

"I.. okay. Can I help?"

Brady nodded. "Of course." The bell sounded again. "That's probably her." He wiped his tears away and looked at Ally then to the girl who just arrived. "Ally, meet my cousin Pa-"

A growl could be heard. "Don't you dare say it! How many times do I have to tell you?! It's..."

Ally knew that voice. She followed Brady's gaze. "Trish?!"

* * *

Ally couldn't believe her eyes. Trish, Trish! Patricia, or Trish as she prefers, de la Rosa was standing there right before her very eyes. Trish de la Rosa her childhood best friend?! She must be dreaming.

But she wasn't. Trish was there. Actually right in front of her in flesh and bone. Physically her.

Ally's mouth dropped and her eyes stayed glued to her best friend. She'd changed. Ten years and done her some good. Trish was a bit taller, but not that much and she had slimmed down a bit. But Ally could tell Trish still had that fiery personality of hers. Plus that bossy tone, but Trish the loyal true-to-the-end girl was still there. Trish walked up to her table, as Ally numbly sat down with her approach.

"Close your mouth girl, you'll catch some flies," Trish commented.

Ally's mouth dropped, again. Did Trish not recognize her? Has her best friend forgotten her already? "Um, um.. hi," Ally sputtered.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. So Brady, when's the date of the cremation?" Trish asked as she sat next to Dallas and turned to Brady.

All Ally could do was refrain from staring. Forgotten. That word kept flashing in her thoughts. So instead, she stared cast-down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Well um..." Brady couldn't really form words right now. He could really feel the tense air, but he had no idea why.

"I-I think I'll go. Thanks for everything Dallas, nice to see you Brady, and I'm sorry for your loss," Ally stuttered before she shakily grabbed her things.

"Oh, Ally," Trish sighed. "That was a prank. Guess you're still you."

Ally sat back down and stared at her best friend. "P-prank? Trish! I can't believe you! After all these years of not seeing you, you pull a prank on me?! Unbelievable!"

Trish laughed. "Yep, there's Ally all right."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Trish."

"Oh, alright! I'm sorry. And trust me. It took every single ounce of me to not run in screaming my ass off, and hug you to death!" she exclaimed.

There we go! Ally got the real Trish now. "I was kidding. So, got you back!"

"Ohhh... So Ally Dawson, a prankster now, eh?" Trish cheekily asked with a flourish of her eyebrows.

Ally laughed. She missed her best friend to death! And every time she was in Miami she too had to will herself with every willpower she had in her body to now come down to Trish's house and greet her. It had been a painful ten years without her best friend.

"I've missed you Trish," Ally states.

"Awe! I've missed you too! But how come you didn't come and visit me in Miami? I've been wa-"

But Trish got cut off by her cousin, which might not be the smartest thing to do. "Um, excuse me, but you were here for a different reason Pa- uh, I mean Trish."

Trish nodded. "Thank you for remembering my name. And yes, let's get back to that, but I'll catch up with you later Ally. So where should we meet later? After all the preparation ideas have been sorted?"

"Actually, I knew May so I wanted to help."

"Ally. You don't need to. I know you want to help, but I think that-" Trish started but got cut off.

Ally knew her best friend. And at times like these, Trish wasn't really herself. "Trish. I know you. Underneath this tough, you-can't-faze-me exterior, you're fragile underneath. You're actually hurting. You can't fool me. I'm your best friend."

"Ally I-"

"Trish, please. Let me help. We'll get through this together," Ally pleaded. "You need someone right now." She got up from her seat and crouched next to her best friend who now was shedding tears. She patted Trish and the back and offered words of comfort.

"I-I miss her, Ally," Trish sobbed. "T-the last time... the last time I saw her was when I was 15. 11 years ago. I-I had pushed her away t-then. I d-didn't know she had pancreatic cancer."

"I'm sorry Trish. She was a caring lady when I first met her ten years ago. She really helped me out when I was in a fix especially... yeah. And she'll be proud of who you are today. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, I'm just being stupid," Trish said, picking herself up and wiping the tears.

"We all have those moments," Ally replied as she walked back to her seat.

"So... arrangements?" Trish asked.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Dallas said as the bell rang to signal yet another customer. "I'll let you three get to work. I'll talk to you later, Als."

Ally smiled. "Yeah, thanks for everything again, Dallas. Thank you."

"No problem. Well, I'll go now." Ally watched his retreating figure as she mentally thanked him once more or all of what he's done for her.

"So," Brady began. "First of all, bed arrangements. There's a motel a few blocks down from here and I-"

"Uh, no." Trish interrupted with her hand up. "No hell way, will I sleep in a dingy motel. I've heard there are roaches! But heck to the no."

"Well then where are you staying?" Brady argued, which is useless against Trish because she will always, ALWAYS find a way. "Not with me."

"Then... I'll... stay at Ally's!" Trish exclaimed.

"What?" Ally was off in la-la land but this caught her attention. She snapped her head toward the two of them. "What about me?"

"I'm staying with you!" Trish declared. "Isn't that great! Let's get settled right away!"

There were many things to that. Good _and _bad. Trish is my best friend and there are perks to that. I'll finally have some company, so I won't be that lonely. But then again, she was Trish. We are different people and we live differently. I prefer things a certain way and for her in her own way. We could talk and stay up together like old times when we had sleepovers, but this is ten-years-later 'us.' Things have changed. We're not who we were.

"Um... I'm not sure Trish... I.. uh..." she stutters. "Ugh, fine."

"Well that settles it!" Trish proclaims. "I'm moving in with ya!"

"That's great, now on to-" Brady begins to be cut off by Trish, again.

"I'll move in right now! I can't believe it! I'll see you later, Brady. Maybe we can plan everything then!" Trish chirped and was gone, probably to her many suitcases waiting outside.

"But..."

"I'm sorry Brady," Ally says. "But I have to go, you know. She'll come around. She just needs something to distract her mind. She doesn't really want to admit it until it hits her in the face. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He looks at Ally with a grateful look. "Thanks anyway. For helping us and being there for Trish."

"ALLY!" Trish barked from out front.

Ally smiled one last sad, reassuring smile, and patted Brady on the back for comfort. "That's my cue." They chuckle lightly. "Well, I'll see you around. And don't worry. I'm always here to help."

She waved goodbye to Dallas and met Trish out front. They climbed into Ally's car which was now piled with Trish's numerous amount of luggage and Ally carefully set off for her apartment. It was November with icy roads, so its always best to be cautious.

Thirty minutes later, they were in Ally's apartment.

"Whoa!" Trish gasped. "Nice place!"

Ally shut the door behind her. "Yeah, my aunt got it for me. But either you crash on the couch or I have an air-mattress waiting for you."

"Isn't this a two bedroom apartment?" Trish asked eyeing the door to Ally's bedroom, the bathroom, and the extra room.

"Yeah it is. But I turned the extra one into my office/study/library," Ally explained. "Sorry. I really don't expect guests."

"So you're thinking of living alone for the rest of your life?" Trish asked. "But I'll crash the couch."

Ally nodded with her decision. "Well what else can I do? My love life is failing."

"Ally, Ally, Ally. Just forget what happened in high school. It was ten years ago, god! Learn from your mistakes!"

"Yeah.. about that. You remember Austin, right? The guy who broke me in high school?" Ally asked. Trish nodded. "Well, I met him again a month or two again."

Trish squealed. "Really?! What happened since then? Spill, girl."

"Well, we met at the Lighthouse Book Café. He still had his usual cocky ego. But I didn't know that was 'Austin' from my past. So I decided to give it a chance. He was so sweet, so caring, but I always had felt that something was off. Then he punches Elliot out of the blue, and when I found that out, I couldn't take it. I broke up with him. He shouldn't have done that to Elliot," Ally confessed.

"What if Elliot deserved it?" Trish cautiously asked, remembering the bet.

"What do you mean?"

Apparently Ally didn't know. Poor girl. "Never mind."

"So yeah. That's it. Its been days since the break-up and I'm getting better."

"So who is that Dallas guy? Your boyfriend?" Trish inquired. "You guys look cute together!"

"No he's not my boyfriend. I just out of a relationship, remember?" But Ally's never thought of Dallas in that way. He had always been there for her. As a friend. As an older-brother figure. But that put him in a new light for her.

"Well, you're bound to start dating some time, so he's a contender for your heart."

"Trish," Ally warned. "I know, but.. I..." She sighed. It was hard. Her mind was just too cluttered of thoughts. "I'll get dinner started." Apparently they've been at it for hours, so now it was evening. Plus that was her way of avoiding the topic.

* * *

Dallas stared at her. Her beautiful, strong features. She'd always appealed to him in this way. She was beautiful inside and out. He had knew her for years. Well, technically, they'd been friends since a few months ago, but he'd noticed her for years. Now they were on friend terms.

At least that was something, right?

Ally Dawson. Gosh, even her name was beautiful and rolled off the tongue in that way.

Sure, the town and his past high school years had labeled him as a player. But in truth, he was far from it. Sure he had several to more than a various few amount of girlfriends, but that wasn't his fault! Okay, maybe it was partly his fault, but in a break-up, its not just one person's fault, right? Its both of their faults. And it was just not meant to be. He was also looking for his 'one'. They just weren't it.

But Ally Dawson was different. When she enrolled to senior year, the same year as him, he'd felt something different from her. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he wanted to be near hear, to get to know her. Be next to Ally Dawson, emotionally, mentally, and physically. But he couldn't muster any courage. Plus, hardly any guys dared to ask her out because there were rumors.

Rumors that she had fled her previous place because she was a sl*t and wanted to started over. Rumors had it that she had gotten pregnant, gotten an abortion and moved to Vermont. Rumors had it that she had given someone STD and fled in terror.

But he didn't believe all that trash. Ally Dawson wasn't that type of person. He knew it.

As the years passed by, he got to learn more about her, from a distance. When she left for Yale, he never though she'd return. But she did. Ally became a regular as the famous Lighthouse Book Café, where he worked as a bartender. He slowly got to know more about her.

She was a tad shy, and a bit insecure. She had her walls built really high, and dared anymore to attempted to break them down. But past all that, she was herself. Plus those totally bogus rumors about her in high school were actually bogus! She didn't or wouldn't change anything about herself just because of "societal norms." She liked being herself. Being unique. And she was.

It'd been two weeks since Ally and Austin had broken up. She came daily now, sometimes with Brady or her best friend Trish. Ally was happy. She was soon getting over her break-up. But you could see how it was affecting her, emotionally. Whenever his name was mentioned, she'd tear up. But other than that, she seemed completely fine.

As for Austin, he sometimes sees him around town; or through the cafe's glass windows/walls you can see Austin lurking in the shadows. And that was mostly when Ally was in there. Looks like the other half still needed help getting over the break-up. But Austin would get over it, he hoped.

Patience. That was all that he needed. Before he could secure Ally Dawson as his own.

The bell rang signaling the arrival of another customer. It was November; who goes out in the snow just to some café? Well at least it'd be great for business, since winter months were the least profitable months.

"Hello, welcome to the Lighthouse Book Café. How may I help you?" he said as if he was an auto-mated robot. "Oh, hey Ally."

She smiled, her hair laced with snow flakes. She was beautiful. "Hey Dallas. Um, can I have a mug of warm Ovaltine? The winter season is sure on its way."

"Sure. It's on the house, so you don't need to," he added once she pulled out her purse. "Take a seat." Once she started to her over to her usual seat, he quickly started to prepare her drink. 'Fast as you can get it', his boss always said. Within two minutes he was approaching her with her mug of Ovaltine and he made a little extra for him. The shop was empty so he decided to join her.

"Thanks." Once her drink had been set down in front of her, she quickly took a sip. "Mmhh. A warm drink. Thanks."

"No prob." Dallas took a quick glance outside to see a flurry of snow start to fall and through all of that he could make out a shape in the snow. Only one person would be outside at a time like this. More or less than Austin Moon.

"I love the winter time," Ally sighed as she followed his gaze out the window to watch the snow. "It's so peaceful and so quiet. The whole world is blanketed in white."

"Yeah. So... what are your plans for the holiday season?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I really don't know. Oh, yeah. May Leandro's funeral is in the next too weeks. Brady and Trish wanted to rush it so it'd be before the stress of the holidays."

"Okay. I'll be there to pay my respects." It was a comfortable silence between the two of them as merry subdued Christmas music played in the background. Suddenly Elvis Presley's Blue Christmas started spilling into the speakers.

"I love this song," Ally breaths, trying to be quiet as possible to hear the song.

He nods and grabs the remote sitting on the counter. "Me too." He turns the volume up a bit so it'd be no problem to hear the music. It was the perfect song. Shyly he asks, "Would you maybe uh, wanna d-dance with m-me?"

She smiles and gets up from her seat. "I'd love to."

**A/N: Okay, I decided to cut the chapter there. You'll see where this leads in the next chapter. But you'll probably see it coming. **

**Shout-out to AusllyRauraForever for being the 100th follower! love the name! :D**

**Review, Follow, Favorite?**


	21. Is This Really Us?

**Chapter 21**

It was a comfortable silence between the two of them as merry subdued Christmas music played in the background. Suddenly Elvis Presley's Blue Christmas started spilling into the speakers.

"I love this song," Ally breaths, trying to be quiet as possible to hear the song.

He nods and grabs the remote sitting on the counter. "Me too." He turns the volume up a bit so it'd be no problem to hear the music. It was the perfect song. Shyly he asks, "Would you maybe uh, wanna d-dance with m-me?"

She smiles and gets up from her seat. "I'd love to."

* * *

He offered her his hand, as she gladly took it. He led her out to the middle of the café where it wasn't cluttered with vases or tables and chairs. Their dance floor.

"Frankly, I'm not much of a dancer," she confesses.

"So you're not just the one," Dallas replies as he takes one of her hand into his own and placing his other hand on her waist. Ally put her free hand on his shoulder. A classic dance position.

They started to dance to the tune of the music. Humming along, they swayed side to side. The music slowed to the instrumental break; signaling the nearing end of the song. But the moment was perfect.

Suddenly Ally tripped and in the process stepped on his foot. But because of her size, she didn't cause much harm. Ally stepped back and threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "See?! Ugh!" Then she buried her head in her hands and took a seat on a near-by chair.

"No, you were pretty good," Dallas complimented. He gently lifted her head and faced her. "Come on Ally. Join me." He took hold of her hand in both of his hands and helped her up. "This isn't rocket science, Ally. It's just dancing. Come on." He led her to the dance floor once again and they fell in step with the music again.

They were now in slow-dancing position. With her hands slung around his neck and his firmly on her waist. They just stepped left to right, right to left. Basically swaying to the song.

Then Ally stepped in closer and leaned her head against his chest. She was about a half a head shorter so they weren't exactly face to face. But that was just fine. Her hands had lowered so now it was slung around his waist. The music spoke to them both as they swayed peacefully to the music.

Now was his chance.

He looked up, out the glass of the store. The figure of most likely Austin Moon was gone. He had given up. Dallas smiled and looked down at Ally who had her eyes closed as she listened to the music.

"Ally?"

"Hm?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Ally," he repeated.

She opened her eyes to see his face _so _close to hers. "Y-Yes?" Slowly he started to lean in, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. Her eyes fluttered shut, but then she remembered. "No." She stepped back and let go of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologized.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that I-I..."

"Yeah... You just broke up..." The rest reduced to a mumble. "But you please listen?" he asked of her. She nodded in assent.

He sighed, deep in though of how he was going to say this. He closed his eyes and took a break. Opening them to see Ally's radiant smile. "Okay... here goes." He took a breath and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head and sat down in a nearby seat and tired a different approach.

Ally took the seat across him and watched him. "Dallas..."

"It's okay. I got this," he assured and started again. "I'm sorry. I know when Austin first showed up that I called you 'feisty' and I was rude. I'm sorry. It's just... I've had feelings for you since like forever and I didn't know how to manage them.

"Remember high school?" Ally nodded. "Those rumors? Everybody believed them. I didn't. I knew you weren't that type of person. And I was right. You left for Yale, I didn't know what to do. I had feelings from you from the start, but I had no idea how to approach you. I didn't know if you'd come back, but I hoped. I lived everyday waiting for you.

"When you came back, I was elated. You don't know how happy I was. But still, I had no courage to approach you or probably even the right to. You were a Yale graduate, I was a local boy working in a café. You deserved someone better. When I said 'a hot drink for a hot girl,' I'm sorry. I was playing that bad-boy side of me. But that didn't work. You don't like guys like me. I was the player, but that is half true. Sure, I've had numerous girlfriends, but only because they weren't for me. This may sound off, but I...

"I think.. well... Have you ever... No. When Austin came around, I was jealous. I spilt steaming hot coffee on my hands that left blisters for weeks. When you went out with him, I tried to be happy for you. But my feelings were that deep, I couldn't be happy. And now may not be the best time since you just broke up with him, but I don't know if I'll ever get this chance again."

Dallas sighed. One last line, this was it. "I know you're heart-broken about Austin, but I'd like to help you get over him. I like you Ally."

Every word. He meant every one of them. She could tell he was being genuine, but right now, she was a loss for words. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to say with his sudden confession of feelings.

"Dallas I-" But she stopped. She had to word this right. "I'm sorry, but-"

He looked up. "Please, Ally. Give me a chance. One date, that's it. Then decide from there. Please."

Those words brought tears to her eyes for more than one reason. It reminded her of how Austin pleaded for his first date with her. But it also showed how true Dallas was to his words. He just wanted a chance.

She should give it to him, right? Everyone deserved an equal chance. Plus, Dallas was right, she needed to get over Austin.

She closed her eyes in thought and said after a while, "Yes. That one date, it's yours."

Ally opened her eyes to see Dallas's smile. "Thanks Ally. I'll pick you up later tonight."

She smiled. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe she was ready to get over Austin. Maybe the tides have changed. For the better.

* * *

"I still don't get why you're going out with him," Trish argued as she watched her best friend scurry around.

Ally sighed. It's been like that for the past few hours and it was really starting to annoy her. "Trish. You asked if Dallas was my boyfriend when you got me cornered when you first got here! So what's with that question?!"

"Well..." Trish drawled. "Okay. That was before I found out that Austin is here! Believe me, you and Austin were meant to be. Not you and Dallas."

"You don't know what Dallas has been through to score this date, or me for that matter. Plus Austin broke my heart twice, I need some fresh air. I need some room to breath," Ally said.

"I thought you broke up with him, both times around?" Trish asked.

Ally opened her mouth but no words came out. "O-okay, you're right. He didn't break my heart twice, he disappointed me twice. That's why I broke up with him _twice._"

Trish rolled her eyes and shook her head. "But then why'd you give Austin another chance?"

"Because I didn't mean to! I didn't know it was him!" she defended. "Plus he deserved a second chance. It was his fault for losing that chance. So I'm giving Dallas a chance now."

"But isn't it too soon?"

"Trish. You don't get it. Dallas waited ten years for this chance. It's time I don't let him wait any longer."

"So did Austin!" Trish exclaimed. "He waited ten years for his second chance!"

"Well he blew it!" Ally exclaimed. But she shook her head. They shouldn't be like this. They were best friends. They shouldn't be at each other's throats. "It's my life Trish, I'm sorry to disappoint."

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door.

"That must be Dallas," Ally said placing a smile on her face pretending the last few minutes didn't happen. "Be nice," she warned her friend who just pursed her face to tease her. Ally rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hey Dallas," she greeted with a smile and a warm hug against the cold November weather.

"Hey, Als," he said. "Thanks again for giving me a chance."

She smiled. "No problem. I've kept you waiting long enough."

"Yeah." He chuckled, then he pulled out a small bouquet of tulips. From the cold weather, they were frosted, but had a cool effect. Ally's face lit up and gladly accepted them. Then Dallas held out his arm and said, "Shall we be off?"

"Gladly," Ally replied and hooked her arm into his and walked down with him to his waiting car. "So where are we headed?" she asked once they were settled in as he gunned the engine.

"Well, today I though we'd get dinner, then a movie. If that's all right with you," he added in haste.

"That's great, Dallas. And don't worry," she sooths.

He gave her a weak smile. "I just want this to work out so badly, Ally. You don't know how much I want this to be perfect. It's just that I really..."

"It'll go great. Don't sweat too much," she replied as they pulled out to Touch of Tuscany. It was an Italian restaurant that was famous for its ideal recipe for crostini's. Plus their wine was mulled to perfection! "Ohh!" she squealed. "I love this place. I haven't been here for a while!"

"Well I'm glad you love it already," Dallas smiled.

Once they secured their reservations by Dallas, they were showed their table and Dallas, being the perfectionist he is, pulled the seat out for Ally, like a gentleman. Then he took the menus offered to them and gave one to Ally. "Order anything. My treat," he said as he took his seat.

"Really? That's so sweet."

A minute later a waitress dashed to their table with a pen and notepad ready. "Are you two ready to order? If so, then what will it be?" she politely asked.

Ally looked at Dallas who nodded. "Um, I'll have the Stroganoff Alfredo with French onion soup," she said.

"I'll have the Fettuccine alla Carbonara," Dallas said with a smile.

"Any appetizers and drink I could get you?" the waitress said as she took notes of their orders.

"We'll have a plate or two of your famous crostini," Dallas replied. "And bring out the bottle of 1984 Brunello di Montalcino, I had talked to the manager earlier."

"Okay, your dishes will soon be arriving." The waitress smiled once more then left promptly to get their order in.

"So, Ally," Dallas began to break the silence. "Do you remember Valentine Day of senior year?"

"Yeah," she answered. "But I must say, you have quite a knowledge of Italian cuisine. Are you Italian?"

He shook his head. "I'm half German and British."

"But how do you know so much about-"

He chuckled. "Last summer, my buddy invited me over to his Italian Riviera estate. Learned a thing or two from my trip."

"Oh, that's so cool! I've always wanted to go visit the Italian Riviera! I've heard its so beautiful there."

"It is," he said. "But its crowded with tourists and I'm glad I didn't have to book my stay at a hotel or it would've been more of a hassle."

"You're lucky," she praised. "So what was that thing about Valentines Day, ten years ago?"

"Oh yeah." He took a quick sip of his water since he was getting parched and looked at Ally. Her shinning and beautiful face. "Remember how Mr. Kris lost his bet and had to wear a stupid Cupid costume complete with a bow and a quiver full of 'love' arrows?"

Ally laughed at that memory. "Yeah! It was hilarious!"

Dallas joined in on the laughter. "I know right?! Remember how he was made to pass out Valentines by the Student Council? And he delivered them to the wrong people so it was one big mess?"

"Yeah! So... Katie... remember her?... well she got one that was supposed to be Bianca's? So then it was one big misunderstanding?" Ally laughed again.

"Yeah!" he chortled. Then he lowered his tone and asked, "Did you by chance get one?"

"Um, no," she simply replied.

He smiled grimly as the waitress zipped back with their order. She set down a plate of crostini before them and added, "I'll be right back with the wine and your order will out in a few more minutes." They both nodded thanks and turned back to each other.

"Are you sure?" he questioned again.

"I'm pretty sure, Dallas," she said. He sighed in defeat and watched as the waitress came flying back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She set the two glasses between them and professionally popped the top off the bottle. Then she set the flagon of wine on a rack and left again with a smile.

"Here, I'll pour you some," he said. Dallas picked it up and filled both their glasses a quarter way full. "Good enough?" She nodded, for now.

Awkward silence. This is the part where most people try to avoid, but fall into instead, on dates. They just smiled at each other and took continuous sips of wine and small bites of crostini.

He tried once more. "Are you sure you didn't get a valentine that day?"

"For the last time, yes," she said with a smile.

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I'm just playing with you," she laughed. "And yes, I did get a valentine that had a super cute and sweet poem, but he never stepped out into the light. _So I don't know who it was_," she said with a playful/teasing smile.

Dallas smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Thanks, Dallas. That poem was so sweet! You know, I actually still have it because I never found the person and thank them someday. Guess now I have, and I'd like to thank you for that. You clearly made my day, ten years ago."

"You're welcome."

Then the waiter came back and placed a bowl of French onion soup and a plate of Stroganoff Alfredo. She then placed a serving of Fettuccine alla Carbonara in front of them. They both murmured a "thanks" to the waitress and dug in.

After a thirty minute meal of just chatting, reminiscing old memories, laughing; basically having a great time, they stood up and made to leave. They left a hefty tip because their server was just so nice and walked into the nipping cold November weather to Dallas's car.

"So what movie should we see?" he asked her as he keep his eyes on the icy roads. It was dark now, so he had to be careful.

Ally thought for a minute. "How about Don Jon? I've wanted to see it, but never had the time."

"What's it about?" he questioned.

"Well, its interesting for both of us. Don Jon is a womanizer - sorry, didn't mean to irate your reputation. So Barbara is a hopeless romantic who hopes to find her Prince Charming. They both have the wrong idea - thus stereotypes - of the opposite sex, but try to overcome that to find true love," Ally explained. "It's a comedy," she added.

"Sure, sounds interesting," Dallas said. "Plus it doesn't matter. I'd go with any movie you decided to pick because I know you have good taste."

Ally rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Peachy."

...

"That movie was hilarious!" Ally laughed as they staggered to her apartment. Apparently too much iced mocha is too much. Especially on a night out like tonight.

Dallas held her up steady. "Come on Ally. Just a few more yards." He hobbled to her apartment as she trailed behind and knocked on the door. It opened a minute later to reveal a short Latina with her hair in curlers.

"Ally!" she exclaimed once she saw her best friend. "Are you okay?!"

Ally stumbled into the apartment and dropped herself on the couch. "Me want to sleep," she murmured. "Austin..." she breathed, but only she could hear. "I'm fine Trish!" she added, remembering her friend's question. "Thanks Dallas! Had a great time!"

He smiled and walked out, uncomfortable with Trish's stares.

Not too long after, the door bell rang again. Ally groaned, but her head had cleared a small bit and Trish was busy with her hair, so she got up and walked to the door. Cold winter air swirled in, making her shiver, but she looked at the person.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?"

**A/N: So... hi! What's Elliot doing there? *gasp!* So any guesses? Pretty predictable, though. ;) Any thoughts?  
Okay, _now _I'm gone! ;P**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


End file.
